Naruto-Adventure
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Adventure of Naruto after he defeated Madara Ucchiha.
1. A New Start

Naruto-Adventure

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

_**A New Start**_

It's almost two years since the Great Ninja War. Sasuke was finally able to see through the reality and overcame the revenge seeking path. In the final showdown with Madara, Naruto and Sasuke fought alongside and defeated the greatest threat of the Ninja world. After that historical night, The Village- Hidden In The Leaf, was once again a peaceful place. The sun is bright as ever. The village is surrounded by all kinds of Flowers this days, so it was an odorous feeling in the air.

However, on a day like this, the _'Village Hero'_ Naruto is sleeping peacefully.

Cling! Cling!

"Fiv- mor- min- Ramen.. so co-" Murmured Naruto to no one in particular. It was always hard for Naruto to wake up in the morning, as his dreams of Ramen were too hard to resist.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

But for Sakura Haruno, waking up in the morning was a must. It was partially for her mother's yelling, but mostly because she adore the morning wind.

Her daily morning routine is what normally girls do.

She would wake up and take a morning shower. Spend about hours inside the shower to cleanse herself. But it was mainly for her hairs. Yes, she has long hair as before. After she became a medic ninja, long hair wasn't a problem anymore.

Later, she would dress up and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Sakura, today is your day off, you have any- Eat properly!"

"Yes mom, sorry." Said Sakura, grating.

"Yes, so do you have any- Sakura! Forks in the right hand!"

"Yes!" Sakura yells, (what is she feeling? I would say irritated, annoyed, roiled by her mother but you can fill that in.)

"And don't talk with food in you mouth, how can you be so much childish! You are 18 now." Said Mrs. Haruno with a raucous voice. "So, now, as I was saying, do you have any plans for today?"

"Umm... nothing especial, just meeting friends," replied Sakura.

"Friends?"

"Yes, there is Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru... and.. and Sasuke of course." Said Sakura, blushing at the the name of Sasuke.

"Sakura, why don't you meet Naruto, he did so much for you." Said Mrs. Haruno with a lecturing manner.

"Oh HIM! No need, he will turn up around anyways.. So annoying."

"Hmm, well my dear, I don't know why you hate that boy, but remember one thing, he will not always '_turn up around'_ as you think." Said Mrs. Haruno with a low voice.

"But mom, he will, he gets fun to annoy me." Said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"Well, finish your breakfast and go, I have a lot of cleanings to do."

"Right!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

"Yes! Today I am going to give flowers to Sakura, no matter what."

"But Naruto, I am sure you will get punched again." warned Kiba.

"Good, scare me more. Such a good friend you are." Said Naruto with a silly angry tone.

"I am stating the obvious, good luck." Said Kiba and walked away.

"Yeah go away, loser." Naruto yelled with a tease.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

"Come in, today our sale is- Naruto!" Said Ino with a big smile.

"Umm, hi." the blonde answered unsurely.

"Eh? What are you doing in a flower shop?" Asked Ino, raising her eye brow with suspicion.

"Well.. umm.. you see.. I."

"Oh! Don't tell me you are here to buy flowers?" Asked Ino with a grin.

"Do you sell Ramen here?" Asked Naruto.

"Heh? Why would I sell Ramen in a flower shop."

"So isn't it obvious that I came here not to buy Ramen, but flowers?" Asked Naruto with a grin.

"Yes, I figured that much, you don't need to act so cool." Said Ino with a teasing fashion.

"Well, umm.. give me some flower."

"First tell me, are this for forehead?" Asked Ino with a smirk.

"Why should I buy flowers for forehead? I have my forehead protector to wear." Said Naruto.

"Gosh! I meant Sakura! S-A-K-U-R-A."

"Umm... no.. I mean.. what makes you think that." Said Naruto, nervously.

"Look at your face, isn't it obvious?" Ino grins at the hero.

"Stop smiling! Give me the flowers!." Yelled Naruto.

"Stop yelling! Idiot." Yelled Ino with the same manner.

"Geez! Just give me some flowers, Ino!"

"Fine, fine... tell me which ones you want."

"Umm... I actually didn't think about that." Said Naruto with a embarrassed voice, lowering his head.

"Well, you decide what you want." Said Ino with a smirk.

"Umm... then... give me those yellow ones."

"Are you sure Naruto? Yellow is for friendship, and not proposal. I think you should take the Red one's." Said Ino with a smirk.

"RIGHT! give me the red one's. That's what I have been looking for." Said Naruto quickly, not realizing that he fell for it.

"Oh why? You said they aren't for Sakura, then why do you need Red one's? Huh? Spill it! You are completely surrounded by enemy." Ino smirked, answering sarcastically.

"What! Enemy? Where,.. where.." Said Naruto taking out his Kunai to get ready for action.

"That was a way of talking dumb."

"Oh! Wait! They aren't for... well YES! THEY ARE FOR SAKURA! HAPPY NOW!?" The boy shouted at her, both (feelings) and (feelings).

"Hehhe, don't get angry darling, I just can't see you with any other girls except me. Because I love you." Said Ino with a fake blush.

"Ino... I... I..." He lowered his voice, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Kidding! You are so easy to tease." Said Ino with a laughter.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Yelled Naruto with a silly voice.

"Come on Naruto, we're friends. So making fun is not a big deal. Now is it? Huh? Is it?" Said Ino with fake puppy dog eyes.

Ino got so close to Naruto that their faces were inches away.

"Well Ino, your lips are so red. Can I kiss them?" teased Naruto with a smirk.

Now it was Ino's turn to blush. She didn't notice she was this close to him.

**BANG!**

"Ouch! It hurts! Why did you do that!" Yelled Naruto while rubbing his cheek.

"Idiot! Don't make such perverted comments to a girl! And how could you cheat Sakura so fast!" Said Ino with anger while her face was burning.

"Heh? Didn't you say, 'Friends can make fun with each other'." Said Naruto, raising his eye brows.

"Well... y-yes I did. But not this type." Said Ino quickly, unable to phrase the words properly.

"Well, sorry. Now please give those flowers to me." Said Naruto, handing over the money from his Frog shaped bag.

"Well, you can have them free, now don't argue with that, I am not taking money, no matter what you say." Said Ino with a smile.

"Who said I was going to insist?" Said Naruto with a laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit, Naruto." Ino give him a warm smile and a friendly hug.

"So, don't forget to say those three words, when you give the flowers to that Fore- I mean to Sakura." Said Ino.

"What three words?" Asked Naruto without any clue.

Ino leaned towards his ears and said- "I Love you."

Naruto began to blush as hell. It was mostly because he was thinking of saying those to Sakura would really hard, but partially because Ino said in a way as if it was directed to him. Though it was just another joke, obviously.

"Umm, I will try...Thanks for the flower." Said Naruto and hurried to the doors.

Silence.

Sigh...

"He really loves her. I wish that big old forehead stops her idiocy towards Sasuke, and starts to see Naruto's true love." Murmured Ino, under her breath to no one in particular.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

Naruto is walking in the streets in search of a certain pink haired girl. It didn't take long enough to spot her in the park-side, but he wasn't expecting to see her with the Uchiha. 'I wonder what's that Sasuke doing with her.' he thought, as he walked towards their bench within a range, where he could hear their conversation.

"I know Sakura you have been through a lot for me, and I also know you loved me from our school days. But I ignored you completely." Sasuke begins.

"Sasuke..."

"And.. and.. and I know I don't deserve you anymore... but I want to let you know that I am beginning to fall for you." Said Sasuke with a nervous tone for the first time. His voice was dead serious, making Naruto gulp.

"Sasuke..."

"I Love You.. Sakura."

"I Love You too, Sasuke. I know whatever you have done was because you wanted to avenge your clan's death. I can understand. So please don't appologize." Said Sakura and hugged him. Sasuke hugged back, holding her dearly.

The sun and the atmosphere around it were perfect. There's birds chirping, as if they're celebrating for the new couple. They're seemed so clam and peaceful, and while getting that lovely feelings they were so unaware of the broken-hearted boy.

Naruto heard everything. It felt like a thousands of chidori pierced his hear in a flash. He was shocked, angry, sad.. and...well VERY sad. All his hopes were shattered in a flash. He kicked the sand on the ground with frustration.

"Who is ther- Naruto! Over here." Said Sakura, waving her hands at him. Naruto was completely caught off guard. He had so much going through his mind that he was not prepared to talk to anyone, at least not to her. His eyes were blurred with tears. He turned around to wipe the tears and waved back to Sakura with a fake smile. The one smile that warms your heart, but could never heal the blonde's bruise.

"Hi, Sakura, Sasuke." He grins as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just going to-"

"What are those? Flowers! What you doing with them?" Asked Sakura.

"Umm.. what do you mean.."

"Idiot, she meant those flowers in your hand." Said Sasuke with his usual teasing attitude towards Naruto.

Naruto completely forgot about the flower which he had originally brought for her.

"Umm.. this... well.. this were for... K-Kakashi-Sensei.." Lied Naruto with another fake smile.

"Sensei? But why?" Asked Sakura.

"Because... because.. last time he gave me a treat in Ramen Shop... so.. I wanted to give him a present." Said Naruto with his continuous, overused fake smiles.

"Gosh Naruto! You are such a moron! At least give the right present to right person. Red Flowers are usually for proposing someone!" Said Sakura with a irritated voice.

"Umm... oh... is that so... I didn't know that." Replied Naruto, coldly.

"Ye, right! How can you know... its you after all! Come on Naruto! Act as a grown up, or you will end up with no girlfriend.. you know girls don't like dense headed boys like you." Said Sakura carefree about his feelings.

"Well sorry for being such a dense headed useless guy!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! How dare you yell at me." Sakura glared, preparing her famous punch.

'What in the world am I doing... its not her fault.. I can't act like this.' Naruto scolded himself in his mind.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sakura shouted.

"Calm down Sakura.. he is just making fun." Said Sasuke with his same bored voice, just like the good old days.

"Oh.. I am sorry Sasuke.. he just get's into my nerves sometimes. I wish he was more like you." Said Sakura with a lower voice towards Sasuke.

"Well, I can't be like that showoff." Naruto muttered coldly without knowing what he was saying.

"What do you mean by show off? NARUTO! This is how grown ups act.." Yelled Sakura.

'That's it.. I am losing control.. I have to go.' Naruto thought with a serious face.

"Umm.. yes, I was just kidding.. you know I love to pick on you and that Sasuke-teme." Said Naruto with a smile.

"And I enjoy his fights too." Said Sasuke with a friendly smile. Sakura was a bit relieved now.

"Well, I shouldn't get angry with him. He is a waste of time to get angry with." Said Sakura and gave a friendly hug to wanted to hug her back, but he knew. She belongs to someone else now. "Because you are my best friend." Whispered Sakura to his ears and broke the just smiled from the outside, though he didn't want to hear 'best friend' from her.

"So, what were you guys doing here." Asked Naruto, changing the topic.

"Well you see-" Sakura began with a blush. Naruto knew he couldn't hear this words from her, so he changed the topic again.

"Oh crap! Look at the time. I am getting late. I will hear some other time. I have to go now." Said Naruto.

"Umm.. right." Said Sakura with smile.

"Okay, Cya."

"And Naruto.."

"Yes?"

"Don't give those to Kakashi-Sensei. Give something else." Said Sakura with a wink.

"Yes, I will." Said Naruto and left the spot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

Naruto was heading back towards his apartment with a sad face. Thousands of things were running in his he passed by Ino's Flower Shop. Ino began to wave her hands to call him, but she stopped, watching Naruto with such a sad face that she never saw before. 'I think that forehead rejected him again, this time I am gonna put some senses to that big forehead of hers.' Ino was thinking with a semi-angry face and began to look for Sakura.

Naruto stood in front of his apartment doors for like 30 minutes, frozen. He did not know what to do. All he was thinking was those words. ' I Love You Too, Sasuke.' Finally his long gaze towards his doors broke, after a long time.

"Oh right, my apartment is supposed to be changed today... I have to get the keys for my new apartment." Murmured Naruto, and began to walk towards to Hokage office.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

"Hey forehead." Waved her hands towards Sakura.

"What the hell do you want? Ino-Pig." Yelled back Sakura with a tease.

"Nothing much, well.. aham.. did you see Naruto?" Asked Ino, just to began the conversation.

"Umm.. yes, he was heading to Kakashi-Sensei to give a present. And you know what? He was going to give red flowers. Such an idiot." Said Sakura with a smile.

'So... he didn't say her... I wonder why.' Ino was thinking.

"Umm.. Sakura.. when did he come?" Asked Ino.

"While I was in the park with Sasuke.. OH! Great new! I won Ino." Said Sakura, proudly.

"Won?" Asked Ino.

"Yes, finally Sasuke confessed to me. I won and you lost. HAHAHA." Sakura cheered in victory.

"Oh please, I dont care about- Wait a second Sasuke was here and he confessed to you?" Asked Ino, raising an eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Of course, shocked right?"

"And Naruto was here?" Asked Ino.

"Umm.. yes? Why?"

'Can it be.. he heard them.. and.. poor Naruto.' Ino was thinking.

"Why you ask?" Asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura, you do know that Naru-" She was cut off by Naruto suddenly when he was passing towards the Hokage office.

"Hey Naruto, did you give the present to Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"Umm.. yes I did." Said Naruto.

"Let me say Naruto, she needs to know." Ino continued.

"THATS ENOUGH Ino! Please stop."

"But- Nar-"

"Please, Ino." Naruto plead with a sad voice.

"FINE! Die! I don't care." Said Ino with an angry voice.

She gave a really nasty looks towards Sakura and left the place with an anger.

"What was she trying to say?" Sakura questioned, completely clueless.

"Well, she.. she.. she was actually angry with you.. you know jealous that you got.. you got Sasuke and not her." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"Heh? Oh right! That Ino-Pig! Always tries to create obstacles between me and Sasuke. I pray to god that all the obstacle go away from this village." Said Sakura, more to herself than to Naruto.

'Obstacles huh... right Sakura... I can't be that... I have to stay out of your way.. My emotions might get the better of me.. I must-' His thought was cut of by a sudden question.

"But how do you know Sasuke and I are together? I didn't tell you." Asked Sakura.

'Screwed.'

"Huh?"

'Think Naruto! Think!'

Bang!

"Ouch! What was that for."

"I asked you a question." Yelled Sakura.

"Well I just overheard your talk with Ino, that's all." Naruto lies casually.

"Oh."

"Well, Sakura... bye... I have to go." Said Naruto.

"Oh.. right." Sakura was a bit confused about the current situation.

"And-" Naruto hugged Sakura.

She was completely frozen, didn't know know what to do.

"I will make sure all the obstacles are away from you." Naruto whispered to her ears.

"Nar-"

"And, I wish you all the happiness." Said Naruto and left the spot, not unable to hold back tears.

Wind Blowing...

"What did you mean?... Naruto.." Sakura whispered to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come In."

"Hi, grandma Tsunade." Said Naruto, dully.

"Naruto!"

"Can I have the keys-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"COME IN!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

An old man at his early 70's entered the Hokage Office.

"My name is Hashimo Shika i have come here to to give a mission. Our leder of the Peace Village, died recently by a sudden attack of Hidden Mist Village. And now we are running low in manpower and we do not have any responsible person to take over the leadership. I have come here to ask for the boy who fought Madara Uchiha as our leader. We are willing to pay anything." Said the Old Man.

"No."

"Umm... excuse me?"

"I refuse." Said Lady Tsunade.

"But you have to understand our situation My Lady, if we don't get a new leader than other land will attack us and we wont be able to protect our self, please accept this mission." Said the old man.

"No means no, I don't care how much you pay-"

"I am ready to go." Said Naruto.

"You what?"

"I am willing to go on this mission."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"What's wrong with it? Its a mission. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but once you go, you wont be able to return for at least three year the earliest." Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I am well aware of that. I am ready to go."

"Who is this young man?" Asked the Old man.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki, the one you looking form." Said Lady Tsunade.

"He is the one? He is so... young!" Said the old man. Tsunade was a bit irritated with the old man, but she had other things to do.

"Why do you want to go Naruto? Did something happen?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"No, I am fine." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"But-"

"And I still have my dreams to become to Hokage, so look for your chair until I come back." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Sigh... Very well then, he will be going with you tonight, but remember one thing. If something happens to him. Your village is as good as gone." Said Lady Tsunade with a threatening voice.

"I assure, his safety will be out first priority." Said the old man.

"Very well then, you may now leave." Said Lady Tsunade. The old man left, and Naruto began to leave too.

"Wait Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Tell me exactly what the reason is... I won't stop you, but tell me why you have come to this decision. And don't you dare to lie. This is an order." Said Lady Tsunade, sternly.

"Nothing happened." Lied Naruto.

"Hmm.. looks like you have stopped respecting the Hokage. I got it.. I am getting old now. So no one gives a damn to what I say." Said Lady Tsunade with a fake sad face.

"It's not that... please try to forgive me. But I can not say you why... And it isn't anything big for the Hokage to worry." Said Naruto.

"But-"

"I will take my leave, Lord-Hokage." Said Naruto with a smile and left the room.

'Lord-Hokage huh?' Tsunade scoffed as she went back to her paper works.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

Naruto, standing in front of the Hidden Leaf Village-Gate like two years back, stared at the Hokage statue once again. And with a big smile in his face, Naruto Uzumaki, had left the Village.

Hi, all... Please review. Thanks.

And I have to update chapter 2-6. please bear with the spelling mistakes upto that. From chapter 7. everything is fine :D

Btw, Fairy Tail rocks xD


	2. Hinata's Feelings

_Hinata's feelings_

Naruto is heading towards the Peace Village, suddenly he heard someone crying.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

" Na..." Hinata started but ended up crying.

"What are you doing here in the middle of night, Hinata?" said Naruto.

" I…I na..Naruto-kun I.. please don't leave me, Naruto!" said Hinata and was crying with all her strength.

"Hinata I know you love me but I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any girl in this world, don't waste your life thinking of me, you are a beautiful girl even you know that, don't think about me. I am not even in the league to get your love." Said Naruto with a low voice.

"Naruto-kun you are the world to me please don't say those harsh words to forget you please I love you with all my heart please take me with you, Naruto." Hinata cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as said.

"Hinata, I love Sakura" said Naruto with a trembling voice of sadness.

"Naruto I.. I am sorry Naruto" she said and ran away.

"HINATA stop" Naruto shouted after her, halting the Hyuuga to halt.

"Na-Naruto please don't beat me" said Hinata.

" Hinata knock it off…. Come to your senses why will I hit you?" said Naruto with angry face filled with tears.

"Sorry Na-Naruto" said Hinata.

"Hinata I am really sorry but you wont be happy with me, I don't deserve you and I am saying this because I don't want you waste your entire life for me , there are many other people in this world who will love you, I can never give the love you deserve, because the only person I love is Sakura, If you ever loved me forget me and live your life, you wont be happy with me." said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Hinata Shouted with tears, "Just tell me that you don't like me don't say that I won't be happy with you, if it was the case than how will Sakura be happy with you?" Hinata lowered her head, the moonlight had made her tears shine like sapphire. She sobbed once more, before she looked up at her crush again and whispered..."Answer me….Naruto..."

"Sakura won't be with me, Hinata." said Naruto with a low tone sad voice.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata stared at him with a shocked face.

"Sakura doesn't know that I love her and nor she will ever know. She loves Sasuke more than anyone in this world and I don't want to make her sad" Naruto replied.

"I can understand your pain Naruto, sorry that I said you rude words Naruto". Hinata answered with a sad voice.

"Its not your fault Hinata, if you think me as a friend please forgive me and erase my name from your heart and don't say anything to Sakura, PROMISE ME" said Naruto.

"Naruto I promise you I wont say anything to her but I promise I will make you and Sakura one" said Hinata and ran away with tears. Naruto did not understand what she meant. Naruto was happy that she will forget him and make a fresh start in her life. But the reality was not what it actually seemed, she still loves Naruto.

Well guys I made this chapter a bit short as I wanted this topic to be a separate topic as it is going to be a important part if the story. So stay in touch and please review and leave comments., it will make me happy and leave some ideas about how you want the story to be till then goodbye.


	3. Enter The Village

**Enter the Village**

Naruto accompanied with the old man, reached the Peace village. The new leader was welcomed by the citizens of the village. Naruto was given the badge which was the symbol of their village and was welcomed by a feudal lord named Shenaro.

"It's a honor to meet you" said the feudal lord.

" The honor is mine" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Well my job is over. I must return to work, I leave the rest in your hand my lord" said the old man. Naruto nodded and said farewell to the old man. The feudal lord showed Naruto around the village and cleared out, what their weaknesses are.

"Umm.. if you are a feudal lord than why didn't you become the leader" asked Naruto.

"I may be a feudal lord but I am not a good leader as you are Naruto, defeating Madara Uchiha is not a everyday task, we needed someone as powerful as you are so that we can establish our village among the 5 kage nation and become the 6th kage" answered the Feudal Lord.

"I will try my best" Naruto smiled.

"To assist you, princess Konata Katsuki will help you" said the feudal lord.

"Princess? What princess?" Naruto looked around quickly.

"She is the daughter of our previous leader, after the death of her father she helped the village with all her might." Said the feudal lord.

"Nice to meet you Konata" Naruto grins warmly.

"Nice to meet you too" Konata replied with a little blush.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto and his assistant Konata was heading towards the office where they will find the blue prints of the village and the list of prisoners, ninjas and ninja tools.

"So Konata are you the only daughter of your father" asked Naruto while they were heading towards the office.

" I am the only daughter" Konata answered with a blush, again. "Why is your face turning red?" The hero questioned curiously. "R...Red? oh it's nothing please don't worry, I might be running a little high temperature." Konata assured him. But for as protective as Naruto is, Naruto put his hand on Konata's forehead to check her fever. As soon as he touched her she blushed and fainted.

" Konata...Konata? Are you ok?" The blonde begins to panic, as the princess stood up waving at him slowly.

"yes I am fine I must have slipped, please don't worry" she smiles, standing up at the same time.

"If you say so" replied Naruto, not too convinced. They entered the office and Konata was explaining the position of the village, the geographical graphs and some other important documents which of course did not reach Naruto's brain at all...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village)

'It's been three days and I haven't seen Naruto anywhere in the village, where could he have been gone' She was heading towards Naruto's house, but when she saw Sasuke standing beside Ino's flower shop, her inner sakura was yelling like crazy.

"what is Sasuke doing in that Ino pigs shop, is she again trying to come between me and Sasuke?" Sakura was furious and ran towards Ino's shop.

"Hey you, Ino-pig, what are you trying to do with my Sasuke" yelled sakura. Ino gave her an angry twisted face and left the shop without a word. The pink-haired girl glared at the blonde, while her inner thoughts laughed in victory.

"Yes…. Go away Ino-Pig" her inner Sakura laughed, demonicly.

"Sakura, Ino told me, Naruto left the village for 3 years" said Sasuke, clearly unconcerned.

"left for 3 years? Sasuke its no time for joking, cut it out!" Sakura chuckled, punching Sasuke playfully.

" I am not joking, he left the village for 3 years in a mission to lead a village" replied the Uchiha with a strict voice.

"So...Naruto left me without saying anything to me?" said sakura without knowing what she was saying.

"Left you?" asked Sasuke with a suspicious voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean how can he leave the village for a long time without even saying 'bye' to _**me**_, how could he... how dare he!" said sakura with an angry face.

"Sakura are you okay?" Asked Sasuke. Sakura stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm fine. Why's that?" She blinked, while the Uchiha sighed.

"No, not that. You seem fairly unusual today." Sasuke mentioned, excluding the 'fight' with 'Ino-pig'.

"...Nothing, it's just...I don't know, Sasuke." she whispers, tugging on Sasuke's shirt.

"If you're unsure of it, I won't force it. Okay?" The Uchiha smiles at his girlfriend, and for comfort, giving her a hug.

"S-Sasuke! It's nothing, I'm just mad that he didn't mention it to me..." She said, obviously unsure. "But why did he go anyways?"

"I don't know, you can ask Lady Tsunade." Sakura nodded, and left the shop while Sasuke went home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Hokage Office)

Sakura opened lady Tsunade's door without knocking. "Why did Naruto go on that mission?"

"I guess you forgot your manners Sakura, knock first." Lady Tsunade replied without looking up at her, instead continuing her never ending paper work.

"Sorry My Lady, but how could you send him there? Or, at least tell me!? "Sakura demanded,with a voice filled with anger and concern.

"Why are you so concerned about Naruto? Since when did you start to worry about him." replied Lady Tsunade with a twisted angry face.

"Since when? Naruto is my best friend and you say me when I started to worry about him? What's wrong with you?" Sakura glared at her.

" 'Best' friend? Don't make me laugh, you always punch him on your own will, and called him an idiot." She mentioned, now looking up at her. "IF YOU REALLY ARE HIS FRIEND THEN NARUTO WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT THE VILLAGE!" Lady Tsunade yelled furiously and motioned Shizune to shoo her out.

"I'm sorry but Lady Tsunade must continue her work, if you don't have anything else to say...if you would please leave." Shizune escorted the pink-haired girl out the room. Sakura left the Hokage mansion with a shocked face, thinking over and over from the Lady's words.

_'IF YOU REALLY ARE HIS FRIEND THEN NARUTO WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT THE VILLAGE!'_

'Was it really my fault?' She thought about it while suddenly Ino came to her and said " Now why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be happy that the stupid, annoying, silly boy left the village? Now you don't have to be annoyed by him anymore! Congrats!"

"Did Naruto tell you that?"She asked with a low tone, not really wanting to deal with her now.

"What if I say he did tell? It doesn't concern you! Isn't it?" Ino replies, anger written all over her face. Sakura's eye widens a inch.

"If he really think this of me then let it be, I was a foolish to think Naruto as my friend. He can't understand me at all, or Sasuke." Sakura's eyes began to blur and her mind was messed up with many emotions at the moment. She didn't waste a second, and left the spot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I need some ideas about how the story should go so please leave some comments in review and I have a really good plot about the ending so stay with it but now I need some ideas for the middle stories so try to leave some ideas till then SAIONARA.


	4. True Friendship

**True Friendship**

Naruto and Konata were working hard on their planning of how to make the village's defense stronger.

"Send this letter to the Kazekage of Sand Village" Naruto ordered Konata just like a leader would.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is this letter for?" asked Konata with her soft voice.

"I wrote this letter to Kazekage to ask his permission to use their road to transport our new equipment that we ordered, that path is a short way and will save our expenses" replied Naruto.

"I am sorry My Lord, we tried to use their road before but they rejected" replied Konata with a sad voice.

"Is that so?" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. They said that we might attack their village if they let us use their road" replied Konata.

"Well, don't worry this time he wont refuse, trust me " Replied Naruto with a thumbs up. Konata gave him a very surprised look, thinking if we were refused before why wont the Sand village refuse now.

"Your command is my duty my Lord" said Konata.

"Gosh Konata, don't say me My Lord, it sounds so unusual" replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"Then what do I call? You are our leader and I must respect you" Konata raised an eyebrow.

"No. no don't think like that, we can be friends besides being a so formal, call me Naruto as I call you Konata" replied Naruto with a friendly smile.

"A friend?" asked Konata while blushing.

"Yes a friend!" Naruto yelled with a smirk. Konata blushed and left the room to deliver the letter.

(Meanwhile in Leaf Village)

Sakura walked in the village street with no destination in particular, with a somehow sad face.

"Hey…. Sakura" Sasuke waved as he saw her.

"Oh... hi Sasuke" replied Sakura with a low voice.

"Is anything wrong Sakura? What did Lady Hokage say?" asked Sasuke with a concerned voice.

"Wrong? N..no I am fine, I am not sad at all" replied Sakura with a fake smile. Obviously, still thinking on what Tsunade had told her.

"When did I ask if you are sad or not?" Sasuke asked, totally confused.

" Umm.. its… nothing I just thought you asked, leave it... where are you going Sasuke?" She assured with yet another forced smile.

"I was going to Ino's flower shop" replied Sasuke with the intention to see Sakura's reaction. Hoping, Sakura will yell something around the usual.

"Oh.. well then... see you later, Sasuke" Sakura waved and left the spot. In her mind, she didn't really hear what he had said. Her whole mind, clearly on the sentence Tsunade yelled at her for.

' This is the first time Sakura did not yell at me when she heard I am going to Ino, something must be wrong' Sasuke tried to figured out what was wrong.

(Back in Peace Village after 3 days)

"Lord Naruto. Lord Naruto!" Konata was screaming with a happy face, forgetting not to call Naruto 'Lord' or something like that.

"What's wrong Konata?" Asked Naruto with a strange face.

"I cant believe this, but Lord Kazekage actually accepted our letter" said Konata with a happy face.

"Hehe, he wasn't going to refuse a letter from a friend anyways" Naruto whispered causally.

"Friend..." Konata echoed with Naruto.

"Yeah, we are best friends" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Wow Lord Naruto, your friend is a Kage" said Konata with a blush.

"Why is something wrong with that" asked Naruto while rubbing his hairs in the back.

"No its nothing, I am just... happy!" replied Konata with a blush and began to leave the room to inform the feudal lord. ' I wonder why is she acting so weird' Naruto was thinking.

"Oh and, didn't I say not to call me 'Lord'?" The blonde questioned, as Konata blushed once again. 'yup, defiantly weird.' She continued to exit the door.

Hi guys thanks for reading, please leave some ideas in reviews, so far I only got 2 reviews. It makes me sad as if you are not enjoying my story, and please leave some ideas on how you want the story to go. Till then CYA.


	5. True Love

Naruto-Adventure

_**True Love**_

' I must keep my promise to Naruto' Hinata was thinking.( If any 1 not sure about the promise, read chapter-2)

"Hey Hinata, you look stressed" said Sasuke when he saw her.

"Umm.. nothing, I am fine I just returned from training" replied Hinata trembling voice.

"So, tell me what happened with Naruto" asked Sasuke with a strict voice.

"Na..naruto?" replied Hinata with a broken voice.

" Hinata, you can not lie properly, so just say me what happened, the Naruto, that knucklehead would never leave the village without informing Sakura" replied Sasuke and he was beginning to understand, what was actually the reason. But he wanted to hear it from Hinata. Hinata wanted to say everything but suddenly she remembered the flashback what Naruto said.

"I.. am sorry, I cannot tell this, I promised Naruto to not tell this to Sakura" replied Hinata but she did not know that she said Sakura's name. Sasuke now understood everything.

"Oh ok I guess I was over reacting. That idiot Naruto must have some stupid reason which doesn't concern me anyway" replied Sasuke by intention.

"NARUTO IS NOT AN IDIOT….. HE ALWAYS THINKS FOR OTHERS FIRST…. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HIM.."Hinata yells with the loudest voice she could.

"He is an idiot. That's what Sakura thinks too." Sasuke said clamly without any fear, like always.

"You guys can only hurt Naruto's feelings, you guys are not even his friends" replied Hinata and now she was crying.

"Why are you crying? I did not say you anything. I just said the real truth, he doest care about our feelings that's why he did not get time to say goodbyes to his friends" Sasuke mentions with intentional angry voice.

"You don't know how much he care about you and Sakura" replied Hinata with a low sad voice.

"Ohh please… He cares about Sakura? All he does is hurt her feelings and look how sad she is now." Sasuke answered her with a teasing smile.

"All Naruto ever done was for his sake of love and you say he doesn't care about Sakura?" Hinata said sadly but as soon she said Sakura's name she tried to ran away.

"Stop Hinata! This is what I wanted to hear. I am glad you told me everything" replied Sasuke with a smile.

"S..So.. Y-You Knew this all along" Hinata was shocked.

"Well, not from the start. But when I saw Sakura's reaction to Naruto's departure, I realized that she might love Naruto, but she doesn't know or isn't sure herself about Naruto. It's one or the other." Sasuke told her with a small smile in his face.

"So, aren't you angry Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"I was angry for sure, but not that Naruto Love Sakura, just because That idiot did not tell me about his feelings, he always thinks for others instead of himself" replied Sasuke.

"So what now?" asked Hinata.

"What else? We will make sakura realize her feelings for Naruto and encourage Naruto confess his love to Sakura" Sasuke smiles.

"Are you ok with it Sasuke? Don't you love Sakura too? Replied Hinata.

"I thought i did... but now more I see to this... I feel like a am not being truthfull to myself. And even if I did love Sakura, sooner or later she will regret it.. so will I... And the most important thing is, that idiotic moron only thinks of thers and I can't stand him being hero all the time... So now i am being the good guy.. You know right?." Sasuke explained with a smirk.

"I am sorry Sasuke, you really are his best friend" The Hyuga said.

"Hmm... I guess..."

"huh?"

"Nothing! Ok now I need your help, we have to first make Sakura realize her true feelings." said Sasuke with a half surprised voice.

"But how will we do that? Admit it.. she is head over heals for you." replied Hinata with a bit worried voice.

"Just leave it to me" Sasuke answered with his famous smirk.

"I just wonder..."

"What?" Asked the Hyuga.

"Never mind.."

"If you say so, by the I think we should first..." The Hyuga continued not knowing that words are falling on deafs ears.

'You really earned her dobe.' Sasuke smirked with his thoughts.

"Sasuke? Why are you smiling? My idea's are not bad." She pouted thinking she was being mocked.

"No... I was not laughing... your idea's are far more better, and let's,,,,,,,,"

And they continued on with their plans.

Ok guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review to leave some ideas about how you want the story to go. Till then cya.


	6. Attack

Naruto-Adventure

_**ATTACK**_

(Meanwhile in Peace Village)

Everything was quiet, yet something was out there, turning the calm into something more ominous. The silence in the village was bothering Naruto. It was a full moon.

"I don't like the feeling" said Naruto.

"What is the matter, Lord Naruto?" replied Konata.

"I have a feeling, something bad is going to happen" replied Naruto with a concerned voice.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Konata.

"I can sense things with my [Nine Tails] power." Replied Naruto.

"Shall I inform to the feudal lord?" Konata questioned with a concerned voice.

"Konata, raise the emergency level to 3… no raise it to 4" Naruto demanded with a loud voice.

"Are you sure Lord Naruto? It will create a big chaos among the villagers" replied Konata with a worried face.

"Konata, it is an order." replied Naruto and left the room.

"ALERT, EMERGENCY LEVEL-4, EVACUATE ALL THE VILLAGERS AT ONCE"

The peaceful night turned into a chaos. Everybody was running towards the Underground Shelter.

"Are you insane? You raised the emergency level to 4 without any sign of danger" shouted the Elders of the community.

"I am sure something may happen" replied Naruto with a concerned voice.

"Are you out of your mind? You started this big chaos in the whole village just thinking something MIGHT happen?" shouted one of the member of the community.

"We can't take any chances" replied Naruto.

"We should have decided before giving the Leadership to someone like you" Yelled one of the old lady of the community.

"Don't say that Lady Hiyako, Lord Naruto isn't like that. He is well aware about the situation" replied Konata with a relatively high voice compared to her sweet and innocent voice.

"Thank you, Konata" said Naruto.

Konata started to blush. "I will always be by you side, Lord Naruto." Replied Konata with a sweet voice.

" Do as you wish, I hope you don't mess up, or your days as leader is over." Said one of the member of community.

"Lord Naruto is helping us, it wont matter him if he is leader or not, how can you treat him like this" Konata protested.

Further Konata could say anything, Naruto put his hands on her shoulder and said. "Its okay Konata, they are elder and you shouldn't talk to them like this"

"I am sorry, please forgive me." said Konata to Naruto. Naruto gave her a smile and left the room.

After three hours of waiting, it was a shock. The Village hidden in the Mist was approaching with a large army towards peace village.

"Get Your Guards ready, and wait for my signal" Naruto Commanded the village ninjas.

Konata gave a look to the community members, and they were looking down. " I told you, don't question Lord Naruto's abilities" said Konata with a teasing smile.

"We cannot face a powerful village like them" the village ninjas were saying to their Leader.

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU! IF YOU BACK DOWN FROM CHALLENGES THEN YOU CAN FORGET TO BECOME A GREAT KAGE NATION LIKE THE OTHER FIVE NATIONS" Shouted Naruto, making them back up a little.

"But my lord they are twice in number, and a poor village like us has less ninja tools to fight with"

"YOU GUYS SHOULD NOT CALL YOURSELF NINJAS. THE FIRST THING WE LEARN IS THE POWER TO NEVER GIVE UP" He shouts again. Everyone was looking down. Some were saying its easier to say than done. "TO WIN YOU DON'T NEED THE TOOLS. IT'S THE GUTS AND THE WILL OF FIRE THAT BRINGS WIN" The blonde yelled from the top of the tower.

After hearing their lord's speech they were all determined to win and never give up. All were cheering for Naruto. The battle between The Mist and Peace Started. Hundreds of Ninjas were getting injured from the Peace Village. Naruto couldn't just stand and watch, so he decided to fight.

"No Lord Naruto, you cant fight them, if anything happens to you I cant forgive myself" Konata cried, voice breaking.

"I will be fine Konata" replied Naruto with a smile, charming as ever. Naruto Jumped down the tower.

"I must come with you, Lord Naruto" said Konata.

" No Konata, you are too young to handle such situation" replied Naruto.

"Weak or strong, I cannot let you fight alone, besides this is what Will of Fire means" replied Konata with a smile.

"Ok, but don't do anything careless" said Naruto.

"I wont." Replied Konata.

"SIX TAILS" Naruto transformed into Six Tails chakra. Konata was amazed with the glowing body of Naruto. "GIANT RASENGAN!"

Just One shot and hundreds from the Hidden Mist stopped.

"It's the Nine Tails" every one from the Mist was shouting. Their commander ordered to launch Paper Bombs from a long range. The battle was ongoing for more that three hours, and it seemed the Hidden Mist had the upper hand. Naruto was advancing towards the front line following by Konata.

"Konata, you should stay behind, in the front you wont last a minute" shouted Naruto.

"I cannot leave your side even if it cost my life" Konata smiled without fear in her eyes.

"Don't be a fool Konata, I will be alright in my 6 tails chakra form." Replied Naruto. Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere a poisonous arrow was aimed towards Naruto. Konata pushed Naruto and Konata did not manage to escape the hit. Konata was falling down in front of Naruto. Tears were seen coming from eyes of Naruto. The whole world suddenly stopped in front of Naruto. "KONATA!"

"Lord Naruto, I…I.. am S-Sorry" Konata whispered to him with a fainted voice.

"Why Konata….. why…. Why did you do this" yelled Naruto while crying, and mad. Mad at himself for how he didn't sense the arrow, and for not protecting her.

"Showing emotions in a battle, a shinobi is considered to be a scum. But leaving a comrade is worst than a scum" replied Konata with a smile and closed her eyes.

"NO!" shouted Naruto with tears, he wind was blowing like a tornado as Naruto charged his chakra and became 7 tails with fury.

"You Monsters, I will Kill you" Naruto Shouted and charged towards the Hidden Mist Shinobis. "GIANT RASENSHURIKEN"

One Hit and more than Half of the Hidden Mist were torn into dust.

"We must retreat, we are down to our last comrades" shouted the commander of the Hidden Mist and left the battle field. Everyone in the Peace village were shouting with joy and cheering for their Leader. They had won the battle.

"Lord Naruto…" screams of joy all over the place. Naruto gained control and returned to Konata like a Yellow Flash

"Konata… Don't worry.. Everything is gonna be fine, the medic Ninja are on their way." Said Naruto with continuous tears. Konata was holding Naruto's hand and smiling. Naruto lifted her up on his hands and ran towards the Peace Village Hospital.

After Konata was taken inside the hospital, the head doctor said: "We can't save her; we don't have the proper Medic team who can take this poison out."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto screamed at the doctor, with furious looks.

"Sorry My Lord but she can last at most two days" replied the Medic Ninja with a sad face.

"THEN I WILL TAKE HER TO HIDDEN LEAF" Shouted Naruto to the doctor.

"That might work, but you need minimum 3 days to reach Hidden Leaf and we haven't got that much time" replied the Medic Ninja.

"I will take her with me, I have to try my best to reach there" Naruto said firmly with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, leave her, nothing will happen if one person die, we have a celebration party today and you are the main person" said one of the members of community.

Naruto gave a furious look to the man, "Say it once again and I will forget that you are elder" replied Naruto with a furious voice. The community member was scared and left the medical without another word.

"Come on Konata, I will save you no matter what" said Naruto to Konata.

"Lord Naruto, please don't bother about me, nothing will happen if I die" Konata whispered with last strength she had before she fell unconscious.

"Is that what you meant when you saved me? A shinobi who leaves a comrade is considered to be worse than a scum." Naruto said to himself with a smile and lifted her on his arm and left the village for Hidden Leaf.

Hi guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to keep the spellings and grammars correct. I like to write the story more than looking for the correct sentence as long as it has good feelings in it. So please rate the plot and not the spellings. If you can please leave some reviews, this will make me happy. Till the CYA.


	7. Return Of Naruto

**Return Of Naruto**

The Darkness slowly surrounded us. The storm was heavy, continuous rain and gust of wind was hitting us.

"Lord Naruto" Slowly Konata murmured.

"Don't talk, please try to hold on, I wont let anything happen to you."

" Lord N..naruto.., please stop, why don't you give up? I wont make it in time, and I cant see you in so much pain!" Shouted Konata, eyes filled with tears.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear this again. I didn't think you were someone to give up so easily" Said Naruto with an angry/sad face.

"How do you keep on fighting? You never give up" Murmured Konata.

"When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place." Replied Naruto with a smile.

' Why did you held me in the first place, what am I to you?' She was caught in her own mind.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Naruto with clear concern in his face.

" No, I am fine now, I can't die now" replied Konata with a blush. Naruto gave a smile and started to run even faster. He was running, carrying Konata in his back for almost two days. On the way, Konata coughed and coughed, it was extremly painful for her even just to hold on to the blonde.

"Please hang a little longer, we are almost there"

" Don't worry, I cant die now" replied Konata with a blush.

After running which seemed like ages, they finally arrived towards the gate of Hidden Leaf. Naruto was completely exhausted. It can be any second before he collapses. But it was his will power which refused to give in.

Soon The Ninja Guards finally saw a sight of Yellow haired boy with a purple haired girl.

"Hey, does this look like Naruto" asked a guard to his fellow.

" Ya it is… what the hell is he doing in a storm like this, and who is he carrying with him" Asked the other ninja guard.

Naruto stood in front of them gasping for air.

"Take her to Grandma Tsunade, Fast…" And he collapsed.

"Do you think it is a disguised intruder?" asked one of the guards to his counterpart.

"No silly, only Naruto calls 'Grandma Tsunade'. Take them to the Medic team as fast as you can." Shouted the other ninja guard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

(Hokage Office)

"Who is this girl, what happened to her and why did you disturb me in the middle of my drinks" shouted Lady Tsunade with angry glares.

" Sorry My Lady, but Naruto brought her here and said us to bring her to you as fast as possible." Said the Ninja guards.

Lady Tsunade dropped her glass of saka hearing about the blonde.

"WHAT! NARUTO IS BACK?" Shouted Lady Tsunade with Joy.

"Umm, yeah he is back, we have sent medic ninja to take him to the hospital" Replied the ninja guard.

"What? Naruto is Hurt? WHERE IS HE NOW, CAN HE SURVIVE?" shouted Lady Tsunade with concerned voice just as a mother would react when she heard that his child had been in a car crash.

"No, he is not hurt, just a bit exhausted but this girl doesn't look very well, you have to look her as soon as possible." Replied the guard.

"Hmm... yes... aham... go back to your work."

"Right!"

'Hmm... who might this girl be... I-'

"Lord Naruto…." Konata whispered with an unconscious voice.

"Don't worry, I will start you treatment right away." Said Lady Tsunade.

"My Lady, should I inform Sakura?" asked Shizune.

"Hmm, yes call her, she will be able to get some training from this treatment." Replied Lady Tsunade.

"Right" Said Shizune and went to call Sakura.

"I have given you painkillers, this will ease your pain" Said Lady Tsunade.

'Its really amazing that she is still alive, it looks like she is untreated for more than two days'

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!"

" Lady Tsunade, you called me?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmm, take a look at this patient, looks like its an unknown poison." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Right" replied Sakura.

"Umm, who is she? Asked Sakura while she was using her Medical Ninjutsu, to take the poison out.

" I don't know much about her, Naruto brought her here" replied Lady Tsunade.

The pink-haired girl stood there, completly speechless. She was shocked.

Silence...

"Naruto…? He is back?" Asked Sakura, unable to phrase the words.

"Sakura! Concentrate on that girl's treatment now, I am going to Naruto, he needs medical attention."

"Yes... sorry..."

Silence...

"Don't worry... he is not hurt." Said Lady Tsunade before leaving.

Sakura continued her treatment and started to take out the posions.

'It looks like she was in a lot of pain... it's weird she is still alive... and who is she anyway... looks like Naruto brought her here... NARUTO! He is really back... that idiot! I will kill him when I finish this...' Sakura was dwelling with her own thoughts.

'Why are you so happy for that idiot?' Her inner Sakura yelled with a tease.

'I have no idea but he's my...friend, right? even Naruto was happy, for Sasuke.' Sakura argued back.

'I wonder if that is the case.' Her inner Sakura teased her and vanished.

'What does that supposed to mean! Wait you crappy mind! Answer before you leave!'

"Ahh.. who is there…. Is he alright.." Konata murmured with an almost fade voice.

"Don't talk now, your treatment is not over yet." Said Sakura with a warm smile.

"No tell me if he is okay." Konata said with a relatively loud voice in her condition.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked with a weird look.

"L-lord... N-na..ruto.."

"You mean Naruto? Why you calling him lord?" Asked Sakura with a smirk.

"Because he is our Leader, and he saved me" Replied Konata with an annoyed look.

"Slow down, don't talk much in you current condition. Naruto is alright, just a little exhausted I guess... So what is your name?"

"I am Konata"

"That's a sweet name, and you are sweet too." Replied Sakura with a smile.

"Umm… you seem to know Lord Naruto, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Sakura, he is my friend. We are in the same team." Replied Sakura.

"Wow, you were in the same team with Lord Naruto" Asked Konata with a blush.

"So? What about it?" asked Sakura with confused look.

Before she could reply, Konata fell asleep.

"She will be alright, now she needs a good rest"Said Sakura as she exited the room to look for a certain someone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

(Medical Room)

Naruto was completely cured when he ate one bowl of Ichiraku ramen which Lady Tsunade brought.

"That girl is under Sakura's care."

"Wheu, I am relieved now" Naruto giggled.

Soon Sakura entered the room and was somewhat happy and somewhat shocked to see the blonde. She stood there few seconds, unable to process the situation.

Soon her silence was broke as Naruto spoke.

"Hi Sakura, its been quiet a time..."

"How dare you!, how could you even think of leaving all of us like this and not even bothered to inform me? I thought we were...friends!" She threw all her anger that was trapped in her head for the past months.

"I am...sorry, I wanted…" before Naruto could say anything further, Sakura gave him a Hug.

Shocked and happy.

"Its okay, don't say anything."

"Sakura.. I..."

"I know.. you must have your reasons... I am just glad... no happy... that you came back."

"I am sorry, Sakura... I will never do this again" He said with a low voice.

"You better not! Because next time I am going to punch you and put some senses into the empty head of yours." She joked with a scary face.

"Sakura, you know... you are looking like a witch." Naruto joked with a giggle.

BANG!

"It was quiet a hard one, Sakura." Replied Naruto with silly expressions.

Lady Tsunade was happy to him back to his old self.

"So who is that girl?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

Naruto explained them everything about what she did to save him.

Ino started to pick on him.

"Oh.. wow Naruto.. you made a girlfriend!" Ino teased.

"Cut it out Ino, its nothing like that you know!" Naruto blushed.

They started to argue like kids.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Naruto?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Idiot, the girl went through all of this for you and you even don't want to know her condition?" yelled Lady Tsunade with fake anger.

"Nope. I am not."

"What do you mean no?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"If Sakura treated her, then she is alright, I am sure" replied Naruto with a smile.

Sakura was glad that her friend believes in her and was specially happy because it was from someone special.

'What the hell am I thinking... he is just my friend...'

'Admit it! You love him.' Her Inner Sakura accused her.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T!" Sakura yelled aloud.

"Umm.. Sakura?"

"What?"

"Why are you screaming?" Asked Naruto.

"That's... what?"

"Umm.. nothing..."

"Right!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

Hi All, please review...


	8. Naruto's Feelings

**Naruto's Feelings**

Today is a bright sunny day in the Hidden Leaf. Naruto was training with Kakashi just for a warm up before he leaves again.

"Gosh Naruto..., you have really become stronger than last time" Said Kakashi with a grin that you can see even under the mask.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Eeplied Naruto with a silly smile.

Sakura was coming towards the field where Naruto was training, to pick some flowers and herbs for making medicines. Soon she sighted him and waved.

"Hey! Naruto, what you doing?"Sakura waved with a bright smile.

"Oh hello Sakura, I was just training a bit. I have to return soon so I won't get the chance to train with Kakashi Sensei before two years." Replied Naruto as he continued to spar.

"You leaving already?" Asked Sakura with a low voice.

"Yea, or that Old man of the community is going to yell at me like Grandma Tsunade"Naruto laughed.

Without saying anything further, she she started to leave the field. She didn't know why, but her heart flinched a bit.

"Sakura? Where are you going?.." asked Naruto. But she did not reply anything in response.

()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(* )*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)

(Medical Room)

"Hey Konata, are you feeling better now" Asked Sakura.

"Yes I am feeling much better, thanks to you" replied Konata with a smile.

"So now you will leave with Naruto soon" She said to herself more than asking her.

"Yes I guess, the village needs him." Replied Konata.

"I see..."

"Is everything alright?" Asked Konata with a concerned voice.

"Yes, everything is alright, I am a bit tired from last night, I will be fine" Replied Sakura with a fake smile.

"You are sad for Lord Naruto." Said Konata.

"How... do you know...?" Asked Sakura with a surprised look.

"I am from Katsuki clan, we have the power to read through peoples mind" Replied Konata with a smile.

"You can read mind?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, this power is passed down from generation to generation, but if you lock your mind with chakra than I cannot read unless my inner gate awakens" Replied Konata.

"What is inner gate?"

"Umm.. its like an evolution, its like awakening the Mangako Sharingan of the Uchiha clan."

"How do you know about the Sharingan?" asked Sakura.

"Who doesn't know about them?" Replied Konata with a smile.

"I didn't knew they are that popular" Said Sakura with a smile.

"Looks like you locked your mind with chakra, what are you hiding?" asked Konata with a friendly smile.

"Its nothing, I just don't want you to read my mind... that's all.. don't take it otherwise." Replied Sakura with smile.

"I think Lord Naruto is really a close friend to you" said Konata.

"Yes a friend maybe" Said Sakura with a low voice.

"Maybe? What do you mean Sakura?" asked Konata with a confused looks on her face.

But Sakura did not answer anything and stayed quiet.

"Its nothing, I must go now, take care." Sakura made up an excuse and left her room.

'I wonder what is wrong with her' Konata was in deep thought.

()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(* )*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)

Naruto was packing up to leave for Peace Village. When, someone tapped him on the shoulders, it was Konata.

" Whoa! Oh! Konata you scared me!"

"Umm... I am sorry... I didn't do..."

"It's okay... So are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you Lord Naruto" Replied Konata with a blush, Naruto giggled in reply. They were all set to head towards Peace Village, once again.

()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(* )*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)

"Don't rush into things if it is not too necessary, and try not to use you power a lot" Said Lady Tsunade.

"Don't worry granny, I wont" Said Naruto with a thumbs up.

"Don't call me that, you moron" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

This made everybody to burst into laughter, but someone was missing.

"I know it is such a drag to run a village, but its good for you, as you will be... I mean you want to be a Hokage.." said Shikamaru with his usual lazy manner.

"Thanks, Shikamaru" Naruto smiled.

"So good luck in your mission." said Ino and gave him a tight hug.

"Ye..s.. I will... thanks... if you please... stop... squeezing me.."

Bang!

"Idiot."

This caused everyone to laugh once again.

"Where is Sakura?" Asked Naruto, noticing her absence.

"I don't think she will come, she is such a cruel and a selfish-!"

"Don't say that Ino, she will come, I believe she will." Said Naruto.

Konata was surprised to see his sudden change of act.

He stood there waiting for a certain pink-haired girl.

"Grandma Tsunade, where is Sasuke and Hinata?"

"They are out for mission" Replied Tsunade.

"Don't waste your time waiting Naruto, she is not coming, I know that big forehead very well" said Ino with a twisted face.

"She will come, she promised me, she will" Said Naruto with a low voice.

As the wind began to blow fast, a sight of a pink haired girl was seen at last.

It was none other than Sakura.

"I told you she will come" Said Naruto with a smile, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Oh well... its nothing to get so happy she is not going to..." before Ino could say anything further, she was stopped by Naruto.

"Ino! You are not supposed to say that" said Naruto with a silly accusing voice.

"Yes yes... I know.. don't worry... she did not hear."

Soon after few minutes, Sakura stood in front of Naruto face to face.

"Why are you waiting Naruto?" Asked Sakura with a sad voice.

"I was waiting for you Sakura, I told you I will never leave the village without saying you. Didn't I?" Said Naruto with a giggle.

Sakura hugged him and murmured something in his ear which no one else heard except him:"Return safe Naruto, I will... we will be waiting for you"

Small tears began to fall from her eyes, but she managed to not show them to anyone.

"Bye Sakura, and tell Sasuke and Hinata about me when they return."

"Got it... I will... take care.."

"I will..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that said, Naruto and Konata left the village.

Silence...

'I will be waiting for you, Idiot'.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

'Why am I going to wait for him? I have sasuke don't I?'

'Admit it.'

'Shut up you crazy!' Sakura dueled with her inner self.

()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(* )*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)

Naruto and Konata were heading towards the Peace Village with relatively high pace.

"I hope that old man doesn't yell at me." Said Naruto with a silly frightened expression.

"Don't worry Lord Naruto, I will explain them and they wont bother you" Said Konata.

"Thanks Konata, you are the Best" Replied Naruto with a silly smile and increased his speed.

'Konata you are the best' She couldn't forget what he just said and started to blush.

"What's wrong Konata, you are running slow, this way that old ghost will yell at us more" Said Naruto with silly voice.

"Sorry Lord Naruto, I am coming" And she increased her pace catching up with him.

"Don't worry take it easy.. I was joking."

"No.. it's fine.. I am absolutely fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. Sakura is a really good Medic."

"YES SHE IS AWESOME!" Said Naruto with a bit too excited voice.

"Umm... yes." Said Konata.

()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(* )*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)()*)(*)*)*)(

Hi all, Please please and please.. REVIEW! xD


	9. Cherry Blossoms

Naruto-Adventure

_**Cherry Blossom**_

Naruto and Konata were heading towards the Peace Village. The sky was dark and filled with stars. The wind was blowing quiet gently. The leaves and Flowers around them were dancing.

Naruto stopped, as Konata was looking tired.

"We should camp here tonight, lets call it a day." Said Naruto with a smile.

" Please don't worry for me, I am not tired" said Konata while she was breathing hard.

Naruto smiled.

" Why you smiling?" Konata asked with a blush.

" It's nothing, you made remind me something." Replied Naruto.

" What? I am sorry if I have hurt you" said Konata with a sad voice."

Naruto giggled and said: "No Konata, its nothing like that."

" Then what is it?" asked Konata with a shy voice.

"You remind me of her" said Naruto while looking at the sky.

" Her? What you mean?" asked Konata.

"Cherry blossoms, which blossoms only for a few moments, but within those moments, you can fall in love" replied Naruto.

Konata did not understand what Naruto meant.

" How did I remind you of the cherry blossom?" asked Konata with a blush.

"Like you, she used to say, she is not tired even though she was" replied Naruto with a smile.

" How can a flower talk? Lord Naruto, are you alright?" asked Konata with a concerned face.

Naruto smiled and said: "You are too innocent to understand"

This made her blush even more.

Konata leaned with a tree and closed her eyes to sleep. Naruto was sitting on top of a tree branch as he stared at the sky, for rest of the night.

Birds are twitting, as the sun beam touched Konata's eyes, she woke up with from a sweet dream.

"Good morning Konata" said Naruto from top of the tree.

" Good Morning Lord Naruto"

"OMG… you did not sleep whole night?" said Konata with big eyes.

Naruto smiled and said: "Someone has to look after, this place is full of rouge Ninjas.

" I am really sorry Lord Naruto, please forgive me, I did not remember when I fall asleep." Said Konata and was almost crying.

"Gosh….. Konata, why do you make a big deal from small things" said Naruto with a silly voice.

" I am sorry Lord Naruto, please forgive me " said Konata as tears were falling from her eyes.

" I did not mean it Konata, please stop crying" said Naruto with silly swift voice.

"Ok.." replied Konata as she stopped her tears.

" That's better wheu…., now lets keep going, if we take the north from here, we will reach the village before night" Said Naruto.

" Right" replied Konata and they both started running toward the Peace Village.

(Meanwhile in Hidden Leaf)

Sasuke and Hinata returned from their mission, and heard everything from Ino about Naruto's return.

" Na..ruto was here? Said Hinata with a trembling voice.

" Yes, he left again for two more years." Said Ino.

"Darn we missed a golden chance" shouted Sasuke.

" What do you mean?" asked Ino with a surprised look.

" Ino, Sasuke wants to make Sakura realize her love for Naruto." Said Hinata.

"What do you mean , guys?" said Ino.

" Ino, Naruto loves Sakura and she loves him too but she doesn't know it herself. It must be a shock to you that Naruto loves her because he did not show it in front of the world just because Sakura and I love each other." Said Sasuke.

Ino gave a smile.

" Why are you smiling?" asked Hinata.

" I know everything" Said Ino.

"What..? Then why didn't you tell us before? Asked Hinata.

"Because…" before Ino could say anything further, she was stopped by Sasuke.

"Because that Idiot must have made her promise to not tell it to me or Sakura" said Sasuke with a smile.

" Sasuke, are you happy with this?" asked Ino.

" Yes I am, finally I can do something for that Idiot" replied Sasuke with a smile.

Ino smiled back.

" So Ino, will you help us to make Sakura realize her true feelings?" said Hinata.

" Tell me something, don't you love Naruto, Hinata?" asked Ino with a low voice.

" I.. love Naruto, but I don't want him to get hurt for me anymore. Besides he loves Sakura more than anyone in this world, I cant be selfish to him" replied Hinata with a sad face.

" You guys really are his best friends" said Ino with a smile.

They were all smiling. Suddenly they saw lady Tsunade standing in front of them.

"Lady Tsunade, I.. I mean we…" blubbered Ino.

Lady Tsunade smiled and said "Good Luck"

They were all relived.

" But what are you going to do?" asked Lady Tsunade.

" I have a plan, Lady Tsunade." Said Sasuke.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade.

"For this we need your help" said Sasuke.

" Just say the plan" Lady Tsunade shouted.

" Naruto has to die" Said Sasuke with a silly smile.

Everybody was shocked. Lady Tsunade lifted Sasuke up with her hand in his collar and said : " What did you say?"

" I.. I meant he has to die falsely." Replied Sasuke.

" Hmm.. how we gonna do that?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, when time comes, I will let you know. For now I am going to sleep, see you guys later." Said Sasuke and left the spot.

The rest of them were standing there with confused looks.

Hi all, hope you are enjoying the story, I have changed the format of writing. Please leave some comments in review, this will make me happy and also try to leave some ideas. Till then Cya..


	10. Silent Love

Naruto-Adventure

_**Silent Love**_

"How much longer do we need?" asked Konata.

"I have no idea, I shouldn't have taken the short cut." Replied Naruto with a silly smile.

Konata was suffering convulsions as she suddenly visualized in mind, a bloody demon with claws, and all burrowing into her shoulders in the middle of the night.

Naruto, who was a bit further than Konata noticed that she was frightened, so he slowed his pace to catch up with her.

"Don't worry Konata" said Naruto with a smile and touched her hands.

"I am not afraid anymore" replied Konata and was blushing.

Naruto had no idea why she was turning red, so he asked "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong..? No I am fine" said Konata and removed her hand from Naruto's hold.

Naruto did not understand what was going on.

They were running for a way to get to the village, but suddenly they were surrounded by five Rouge Ninja.

"What do you want?" Said Naruto with a twisted face.

"What we want? Are you stupid?" Said one of the Ninja with teasing laughs.

Naruto was getting irritated.

"Hey you, yellow haired boy, hand over all your money and do it fast" Said a girl Ninja from them.

"I don't like to fight girls, so don't make me " Replied Naruto with a smiling face.

"Hey, how dare you underestimate our leader" shouted one of the five Ninja rouge.

Naruto was preparing to launch a RASENGAN, but his eyes went to that girl's hairs. She pinned a Sakura flower in her hairs.

Naruto stopped his RASENGAN.

"I will give you one last chance, leave us alone" Said Naruto.

" You really think we will follow your command?" Said that Girl Ninja and charged with a Kunai towards Naruto.

Splash...

"Naruto was holding a kunai in her neck from the back.

"How did you go there with such a speed?" Said that rouge Ninja with trembling voice.

"This was a technique of my father, The Fourth Hokage" replied Naruto with a smile.

" Then you must be... Are you Naruto Uzumaki" Asked the Girl with surprise.

"Umm.. yes I am... You Know me?" Replied Naruto.

"Please pardon us, we did not know it was you" Said the Ninja girl and the rest of the rouge Ninjas.

Naruto released her from the Kunai hold.

"Why do you guy attack people like this." Said Naruto.

"We all are rogue ninja, but believe me we did not chose this path, we were forced to do. Now we have no place to go, so we have to do this in order to survive" Said the rogue Ninja with a sad expression.

"Hmm... which village are you from?" Said Naruto.

"We are from Sand Village" They replied.

"Listen, I can help you guys if you promise to never do any misdeeds" said Naruto.

"How will you do that?" The rogue Ninja asked.

"That's not what I asked" Said Naruto.

"We promise, we will never do any misdeeds." Said the rogue Ninja.

"Very well, return to you village and surrender." Said Naruto.

"But they are going to through us in prison" Said the rogue Ninja with tears.

"Don't worry, leave the rest to me" Replied Naruto with a thumbs up.

"We will do as you say thanks a lot" Said the Ninja girl.

"What is your name?" Asked Naruto.

"Sakura Nisake" She replied.

Naruto smiled and said: "that Sakura flower looks nice in your hairs.

"Yes, my mother told me that Cherry Blossoms looks nice on me" Replied the rogue Ninja and left the spot and ran towards The Sand Village.

Konata now understood what Naruto meant by Cherry Blossoms.

"Lord Naruto..? Said Konata.

"Huh.?" Replied Naruto.

"Do you love Cherry Blossoms?" Said Konata.

"Yes, my favourite flower" Replied Naruto with a smile, but he did not understand what she meant.

"I am not that innocent to not understand" Replied Konata with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto with a surprised look.

"Do you love Sakura?" Said Konata with a low voice.

"Yes, more than my life" Replied Naruto while looking at the stars.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she managed to stop them.

"So did you tell her?" Asked Konata with a fake smile.

"No, she loves Sasuke." Replied Naruto with a sad face.

"What? You should try at least." Said Konata with a harsh voice and tears were falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong Konata? Why are you crying?" Asked Naruto.

Konata did not answer and said: " If you run from yourself then you will regret it when it is too late"

"But I cannot say her, she loves Sasuke from the day she met him, she doesn't love me." Replied Naruto with sad voice.

"Did you tell her?" If you didn't then how can you say she doesn't love you?" Said Konata with loud voice.

"I.. " Before Naruto could say anything further, Konata said : "This is a choice you have to make, do you love her or not?"

"Of course I do" Said Naruto.

"Then tell her, and if she refuses then you will have no regrets." Said Konata with a smile.

Naruto: "But..."

"Lord Naruto, do you remember you said me- When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place." Said Konata.

" Yes I remember" Replied Naruto.

"Then how can you give up? Why did you love her in the first place?" Said Konata.

Naruto was in deep thought.

"Thank Konata, you made me realize everything, I will tell her my feelings and if she refuses I wont have any regrets" Said Naruto with a smile.

Konata smiled too.

' I am happy to see you happy Lord Naruto, it is me who should regret, I was not able to tell you my feelings for you' Konata was thinking with fake smile on her face.


	11. Friendship Is Love

Naruto-Adventure

_**Friendship is love**_

"Hinata, before we make the false death of Naruto, we should try other ways first" Said Sasuke.

"Yes, you are right, that is too risky." Replied Hinata.

Sakura was coming towards Sasuke and Hinata, so they quickly stopped their conversation.

"Hi Sakura" Said Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Said Sakura.

"I will go training, you guys talk, Bye Sakura" Said Hinata and she left them alone.

"So what you want to tell?" Said Sasuke.

"Umm, I am sorry" Replied Sakura.

' I think she realized that she loves Naruto, wheu… I think after all I don't need to do any job' Sasuke was thinking.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Asked Sakura with a confused look.

"No, I am fine, so what do you want to tell me?" Replied Sasuke.

"Last few days I acted really weird with you, actually I was really worried for Naruto. But now I am fine, so I am sorry, Sasuke." Replied Sakura.

'Oh boy, I think I have to make plans, she don't realize it yet.' Sasuke was thinking with a intellectual face.

"Sasuke are you ok? Asked Sakura with a concerned face.

"Um, I am fine, so do you want to go on a date?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes" Replied Sakura with a blush.

They went to a restaurant and looks like Sasuke has a plan.

They sit on a table, and called the waiter.

"So, Sakura what will you take?" Asked Sasuke.

"Anything that you like" Replied Sakura.

"Please bring two bowl of Large Ramen" Said Sasuke to the waiter.

"Sure, it will be ready in 5 minutes" Replied the waiter.

"Sasuke, do you like ramen too?" Asked Sakura.

"Too?" You like also?" Replied Sasuke with intention.

"No not that much, but Naruto likes ramen." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Hmm, you seem to know all of his tastes" Replied Sasuke.

"Who doesn't know, its like Ramen is his middle name" Said Sakura, but she did not know what Sasuke meant.

"That idiot doesn't have any one to date with, so he chose ramen instead. And I think he will have no girlfriend ever, he is such a annoying." Said Sasuke with intentional tease.

Veins appeared in Sakura's forehead, but she managed to calm down.

"Sasuke, why will he not get any girl friend?" Asked Sakura with a fake smile as she was angry inside.

"He is such a annoying and thinks nothing else than ramen, and he doesn't have the looks to get a girl friend" Replied Sasuke.

"What do you know about him, he is good the way he is, and who said he won't get any girlfriend? There are hundreds of girls in Hidden Leaf who falls for Naruto.. He is not like other boys ." Replied Sakura with a loud voice.

"Uhh.. Sakura?" Said Sasuke.

"I am sorry Sasuke, but you should not say things like that" Replied Sakura with a low voice.

"Its okay, but don't you think you are too protective when it comes to Naruto?" Said Sasuke with a suspicious voice.

Sakura did not say anything and looked down.

"Here is your Ramen, enjoy the mill' Said the waiter.

"Sasuke, I am sorry if I hurt you" Said Sakura with a sad voice.

"No don't worry, you did not hurt me" Replied Sasuke with a smile.

They finished their meal and went to a park at night.

"Sakura, do you really love me?"Asked Sasuke.

"Of course I do, why you asking this?" Said Sakura.

"I think you should love someone who loves you" Replied Sasuke.

"You don't love me?" Said Sakura with a horrified face.

"Just joking, I did not mean that" Replied Sasuke with a smile.

"Sasuke, I think we should go home now. Its getting late" Said Sakura.

"Yes, lets go home" Replied Sasuke.

Before heading towards his home, Sasuke said: " Sakura, Friendship is true love" and left the spot leaving Sakura in confusion.

'What do you mean, Sasuke' Sakura was thinking.

(Meanwhile in Peace Village)

"Finally… We made it at last" Yelled Naruto.

"Yes, Lord Naruto" Replied Konata.

"Now, you should save me from that horrible old man" Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Don't worry, he is not that bad, he loves the village so he yelled at you last time." Replied Konata.

They entered the village, Naruto was surprised to see everyone is cheering for him.

"Uhh.. Konata, why are they smiling at me?" Said Naruto.

"You saved the village, so they are cheering for you" Replied Konata with a smile.

"Wow, that's good, I thought today was gonna be a nightmare." Said Naruto with a giggle.

Konata and Naruto entered the Office.

"So you finally have come." Said the feudal lord.

Naruto giggled.

"Sorry, it because of me that lord Naruto left the village, please forgive him" Said Konata to the feudal lord.

"I would do the same" Replied the feudal lord with a friendly smile.

"Naruto, we have some important things to discuss" Said the Feudal Lord.

"What is it?" Replied Naruto.

"It looks like the Hidden Mist is planning for another attack, and as you know our defense is completely destroyed and we have to build the houses that were destroyed in the battle." Said the feudal lord.

"Hmm I see, let me see what I can do" Replied Naruto with a concerned voice.

"Very well then, I have complete trust in you" Replied the feudal lord and left the room.

"Lord Naruto, what are you gonna do?" Said Konata.

"I don't know, when time comes I will see" replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"How can you smile at a situation like this?" Said Konata with a loud voice.

"Don't worry, I promise I wont let anyone to destroy this village. I will guard it with my life" Replied Naruto with a thumbs up.

"I am sorry for yelling, Lord Naruto." Replied Konata with a low voice.

Naruto giggled.

"So what are you gonna do about those five rouge ninja?" Asked Konata.

"Nothing" Replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"So, you made them surrender so that they get imprisonment?" Said Konata.

"No, I know Gaara, he will take the right decision. I am sure he will spare them when he see they surrendered themselves" Replied Naruto.

"You really know your friends" Said Konata with a smile.

" Hehehe, Ok now bring the list of injured Gennin, chunin and jonnin, we must make a plan before the Hidden Mist counterattacks." Said Naruto.

"Right" Said Konata al left the room.

Naruto was looking at the sky from the windows and saying: " Master Jirayah, I wish you were here."


	12. Declaration Of War

Naruto-Adventure

_**Declaration Of War**_

(Meanwhile in Hidden Leaf)

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were assigned to a B ranked Mission.

"Lady Tsunade, what is the mission?" Asked Ino.

"It is a B ranked mission, you and Sakura will treat some wild animal that have been injured from last night's storm." Replied Tsunade.

"We need treat animals? Then how is it a B rank mission?" Asked Ino with a laugh.

"There is no telling what animals are out there in the forest, so extreme caution is necessary. And Hinata your job is to track out the injured animals with your byakugan." Said Tsunade.

"Right" Replied Hinata.

"Very well then, get going" Said Lady Tsunade.

"Where is the forest, my Lady?" Asked Sakura.

"It is near the black river, you will take around two days to reach." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Isn't the black river near the village where Naruto went?" Asked Ino.

"Yes, but don't think of going there. Your mission is to cure the animals not a vacation." Said Lady Tsunade with harsh voice.

Sakura wanted to visit Naruto, but she cant.

"Now dismiss" Said Lady Tsunade.

Poof, they made some hand signs and vanished.

'I hope they doesn't take the mission lightly.' Lady Tsunade was thinking.

"Sakura, wait" Ino said.

"What Is it?" Replied Sakura.

Hinata nodded to Ino.

"Sakura, we will finish the mission and visit Naruto" Said Ino with a smile.

"Really? Thanks Ino." Replied Sakura with a smile.

They started running toward the black river in full pace.

(Back in Peace Village after two days)

"Konata, are the defenses ready?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, we ordered the new barrier that absorbers Chackra and redirect them towards enemy." Replied Konata.

"But Lord Naruto, why did you order only this for our defenses?" Asked Konata.

"That's because we need money for building the houses." Replied Naruto.

"But with only this barrier we will have a great disadvantage when the Hidden Mist attacks." Said Konata with a concerned face.

"I will store my Nine Tails Chakra in the barrier, and redirect them when they make their move." Replied Naruto with a smile.

Konata smiled and said: "Where do you get such awesome ideas?"

Naruto giggled, and said: "Kakashi Sensei told me about this when I was training with him last time."

"You mean the Copy Ninja?" Said Konata.

"Umm, yes you can tell that" Replied Naruto with a smile.

Someone knocked the doors.

"Come in" Said Naruto.

"I am sent by Lord Kazekage and I have a important message to give" Said one Anbu from Sand Village.

"What is it?" Replied Naruto.

"Here is the letter" Said the Anbu and handed the letter.

"Hi Naruto, it is a important letter so I sent it by Anbu. We have information that the Hidden Mist is planning to attack Peace Village within two days. We also have information that the Rain Village is allied with them for the attack, I hope you know what to do. If you need some extra force then send me a letter and I will send some Shinobi. From Gaara."

"Hmm, tell Lord Kazekage we have things under control, thanks for his proposal but we can defend our village" Said Naruto to the Anbu.

"Ok my lord, now excuse me" Said the Anbu and vanished by making hand signs.

"Lord Naruto, it would be better if we take help from the Sand Village" Said Konata.

"Yes it would be, but we have to do it with our powers, or we will always be weak if we don't learn to face challenges" Said Naruto.

"You are right, Lord Naruto" Replied Konata.

"Ok, now announce the news of war in the village and evacuate the villagers in shelter. We don't have much time." Said Naruto.

"Right" Replied Konata.

Naruto was leaving the room.

"Lord Naruto, where are you going?" Said Konata.

"To store my chakra in the barrier." Replied Naruto.

"Please be careful and don't overdo anything" Said Konata with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Replied Naruto with a smile and left the room.

Naruto went in front of the barrier and was getting ready to release his chackra.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

"SAGE MODE"

"SEVEN TAILS"

Hundreds of Shadow clone turned into Seven tailed chakra clog and combined with Sage mode.

"Haaaaaa….."

Naruto released huge amount of chakra that the wind miles around started to blow like a storm.

He stored almost all of his chakra in the barrier.

"Oh boy, this will put me to long sleep" blubbered Naruto and collapsed in the ground.

The Medic Ninja took him to the hospital.

After three hours, Naruto gained consciousness and saw a Purple haired girl with tears in her eyes.

"Konata… why you crying…" Sobbed Naruto.

"Don't talk, I told you not to overdo anything" Replied Konata with a angry voice.

"I am sorry, I was having fun" Replied Naruto with silly smile.

"You call this fun?" Cried out Konata.

"Ok, I will take care next time, now stop crying, you look like a cat this way" Blubbered Naruto with a silly smile.

Konata blushed and stopped crying.

"Now take rest, and don't think of moving from the bed for at least six hours." Said Konata with a strict voice.

"Come on Konata…. I am fine now, I cant sleep" Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Really? Then try to move your arms" Said Konata with a smile.

Naruto tried to move, but his body was completely paralyzed.

"Why is my body not moving?" Asked Naruto with a silly voice.

"That's because I used Paralysis Ninjutsu. I knew you wouldn't listen to me so I had no choice" Replied Konata with a smirk.

"That's not fare….." Said Naruto with a stubborn voice.

"There is nothing I can do now, the effect will go after six hours, so sweet dreams" Said Konata with a smile and left the room.

'Six hours, oh man… I have to stay in this junk for six hours' Naruto was thinking.

(Meanwhile near the Black River)

"So this is the forest, we should start looking for the animals" Said Sakura.

"Hinata, use your byakugan" Said Ino.

"Right" Replied Hinata.

"Byakugan…"

"There is an injured panda, 750 miters due east." Said Hinata.

They scattered all over the place and cured different types of animals.

"I think we cured all of them" Said Sakura while breathing hard.

"Umm, Sakura something is coming towards us" Said Hinata with a scared voice.

"What is it?" Asked Ino.

"TIGER" Yelled Hinata.

"This is what Lady Tsunade warned us about" Said Ino.

"Don't worry, I have an idea" Said Sakura with a confident smile.

"And what are you gonna do?" Asked Ino.

"Run faster than you two" Replied Sakura with a scared voice and started running.

"Hey wait for me big forehead" Yelled Ino.

"Don't leave me behind" Said Hinata and started running.

After 15 minutes of running they stopped.

"I think we lost it" Said Sakura while breathing hard.

"What was that about you big forehead?" Yelled Ino.

Sakura gave a silly smile.

"Don't start fighting you two. Be glad that we are in one piece" Said Hinata with low tone voice.

"So where are we?" Said Sakura.

"See up you big forehead" Yelled Ino.

"The Peace Village" Written on top of the gate.

"Hey we Naruto is in this village" Smiled Sakura.

"Yes, lets go inside, guys" Said Ino with a smile.

They entered the gate but they forgot that they doesn't have the permission to enter the village.

Seven Guard from the Peace Village surrounded them.

"ALERT INTRUDERS" Shouted the guards.

"No, you got wrong, we are from leaf village, we are not intruders" Said Sakura with a scared voice.

But the guards did not listen to her, and arrested them.

"Ino, are you ready to kick butts?" Said Sakura.

"Yes I am" Replied Ino.

"Stop, don't think about fighting. We don't have permission to enter this village, so don't screw things up more. I am sure Naruto will release us later so for now just surrender" Said Hinata.

They surrendered and were thrown into the prison in the darkness.

"The Peace Village prison is not peaceful at all" Cried out Hinata.

"Don't cry, once we are out of here, I will kill that Naruto for giving us such a welcome" Shouted Sakura.

"But first we have to get out of here you big forehead" Yelled Ino.

"Shut up, Ino pig" Replied Sakura.

"Stop arguing, or you will be sent for punishment" Yelled one guard of the prison.

"We are sorry, but can you please inform Naruto? We are not intruders we came to visit him" Said Hinata with a low voice.

"Don't make things, we cannot inform him now, he is in the hospital" Replied the guard.

"Hospital? What happened to Naruto?" Shouted Sakura with a concerned voice.

"Silence, if you talk one more word, you will be sent to punishment room" Yelled the guard.

"Don't worry Sakura, I am sure he is fine" Said Hinata.

"I hope so." Replied Sakura.

"Why are you so concerned with Naruto?" Asked Ino with a suspicious smile.

"What do you mean, Ino pig?" Yelled Sakura.

"I mean is he you boyfriend? You are acting is if he is" Said Ino with a devil smile.

"Its nothing like that, don't make fun." Said Sakura with a low voice.

"Looks like you are blushing," Said Ino with a timid smile.

"INO PIG….." Yelled Sakura.

"Please stop you two, don't fight now" Said Hinata.

Sakura and Ino teased each other and moved their face in opposite direction.

Hi all, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave some reviews and ideas. Till then, cya.


	13. Battle Of Fire

Naruto-Adventure

_**Battle of Fire**_

"Lord Naruto, you can wake up now, the effect of Paralysis Justsu is over." Said Konata.

"Geez, thanks" Replied Naruto with a smirk.

"Umm, there is something I wanted to tell you." Said Konata.

"Huh?" Replied Naruto with big eyes.

"Its just, please do not do anything…." Blubbered Konata.

"Don't worry, I will be fine" Replied Naruto.

Konata smiled and walked off.

Someone knocked the door in the hospital.

"Come in" Said Naruto.

"I apologize to disturb you at the moment, but there is three girl intruders who is saying they came to meet you" Said one of the Prison Guard.

"Well I don't remember anyone coming to visit me" Replied Naruto with a confused face.

"Then they might be lying. Sorry my Lord I will be going now" Said the guard.

"Wait, I will come with you" Said Naruto and left the room to see the three girls.

Naruto went to the prison gate, but for some reason he was stopped by Konata before he could enter.

"Uh, what is it Konata?" Said Naruto.

"It's a bad news, looks like Hidden Rain allied with Hidden Mist has already arrived and is ready to attack us" Said Konata while breathing hard.

"Hmm, alright lets teach them a lesson" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Lord Naruto, how can you smile at this moment, we are in no position to defend, we aren't ready yet" Yelled Konata.

Naruto put his hand on Konata's shoulders and said: " Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine"

Konata blushed and said: "Ok, I will inform the shinobis to take position."

(Back in the Prison)

"I wonder what that jerk is doing, we are stuck in this junk and we cant even break this prison for our villages reputation" Yelled Sakura.

"I wonder if the guards informed him" Said Hinata.

"You worry too much, I am sure Naruto is scared to face Sakura after such a welcome" Replied Ino with a smirk.

"Well he better hurry, because its making me even more angry" Yelled Sakura.

(Outside Prison)

The battle started, this time Hidden Mist allied with Hidden Rain are attacking with their full power.

Naruto from top of the tower gave commands.

"All shinobis, take your defensive positions, they will not be able to break the Chakra barrier for quite a while. By this time gather as much paper bombs as you can" Said Naruto from top of the tower.

"Lord Naruto, you are doing this so that the village is unharmed and you face them alone, you must not do this" Shouted Konata with almost tears in her face.

Naruto gave her a smile.

"What you mean?" Said Konata.

"Sorry Konata."

Naruto stroked her head and made her sleep.

"Please forgive me, but I can let you risk your life again" Said Naruto and Jumped from top of the tower to face the two powerful villages.

"Lord Naruto, all the paper bombs are gathered, what do we do next." Said one of the Shinobi.

"The Chakra barrier that I created, did not do much of a damage to them, so I have to transform." Said Naruto.

"But Lord Naruto, you just came out of the hospital, let us fight them." Said the shinobi.

"Of course you will fight, its your village after all. So listen, as soon as I attack them with my nine tails chakra, I will create a big smoke which will work as an ambush. By that time you guys will throw paper bombs from behind the smoke" Said Naruto.

"Right, but sir will it not injure you?" Said the shinobi.

"Nah, who do you think I am, paper bombs wont work on me" Replied Naruto with a smile.

"Right, everyone take position" Shouted the shinobi.

As the shinobi were in position, the chakra barrier was broken as well, Naruto started to transform into Nine Tails clog.

"EIGHT TAILS"

The wind around started to turn into a storm as Naruto began to transform into eight tails. The land began to shake as the eight tail appeared.

"HAAAA" Shouted Naruto and began to charge toward the enemy frontline.

"THE NINE TAIL JINJURIKI IS COMING, FIRE THE PAPER BOMBS AT ONCE" SHOUTED THE COMMANDER OF HIDDEN MIST.

The paper bombs were coming toward Naruto, but he covered himself with his tails.

"BLACK FLAIR"(A new Jutsu that he developed during two years after the battle with Madara).

The 'Black Flair' caused a huge explosion and covered the whole place with black smokes.

"ALL FIRE THE PAPER BOMBS AT ONCE" Shouted the Shinobi from Peace Village.

The attack would cause a huge damage to the enemy but the Hidden Rain Used Earth Style Jutsu to cover their comrades.

"Damn, it Failed" Yelled Naruto.

Suddenly more that hundred of Fire Dragon Jutsu came from the sky and hit Naruto. It was an ambush from the sky.

Naruto fell hard in the ground and it looked like he had no more power to stand.

The Hidden Mist and Hidden Rain rushed inside the village and started to attack all over the village.

Naruto laid in the ground and was unconscious.

(Back in the Prison)

"Naruto…" Shouted Sakura, suddenly.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Said Hinata.

"Something is not right, Naruto is in danger" Said Sakura and was about to cry.

"Its just your imagination, I am sure he is fine" Said Ino.

"Sorry guys, I have to break through the prison" Said Sakura.

"But we cant, it will make things real worse." Said Ino.

"Nothing is more important than Naruto to me." Said Sakura and punched the prison gate and broke out.

"Guess we have no other choice, lets go Hinata" Said Ino.

They busted a way out, and it was a shock to them to see the peaceful village into a living hell.

"Hinata, are we still in peace village?" Blubbered Ino.

"Naruto, must be in danger, I must help him" Said Sakura and ran towards the battle.

"Stop Sakura, you will get killed" Shouted Ino.

"I don't care what happens to me, I must save Naruto." Yelled Sakura.

"Stop Ino, let her go. She really loves Naruto after all." Said Hinata with a smile.

Thanks all for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please leave some reviews and ideas, it will make me then cya.


	14. Always Together

Naruto-Adventure

_**Always Together**_

The whole village was surrounded by flames and wounds. The Peace Village was almost defeated.

"BURN THEM, BURN ALL OF THEM, DON'T SHOW MERCY!" Shouted Hidden Mist Commander.

Naruto crawling in the ground trying to stand on his feet, but he was completely out of chakra.

"I cant let this happen, I just cant!" Shouted Naruto and stood up on his feet.

"GIANT RASHENSHURIKEN"

Naruto was combining his chakra to launch an attack, but suddenly one poisonous spear struck his ankle. His body was paralyzed and the RASHENSHURIKEN he was about to launch, stopped.

He fell in the ground with tears of pain on his eyes.

"HE IS DOWN, LAUNCH ALL THE SPEARS TOWARDS THE JINJURIKI"

Spears from all direction were coming towards him.

"Well, I guess this is it. I couldn't become a Hokage, sorry Jiraiah Sensei" blubbered Naruto with a smile lying in the ground and closed his eyes.

"NARUTO…." A voice from somewhere nearby hit Naruto's ears.

When he opened his eyes, he saw something that he never wanted to see.

"Sa-Kur.a…" Said Naruto with big eyes.

"Its fine now, you are safe, Na-ruto" Said Sakura with a smile, as her blood was dipping from all over her body onto Naruto's chest.

Sakura was hit by all the spears as he covered Naruto just before he was hit.

Naruto was completely stunned with tears in his face.

"You look like an idiot when you cry, Naruto." Said Sakura with a smile and tears in her eyes.

She collapsed on Naruto's chest.

"Sakura… Sakura… wake up, its not time to joke" Said Naruto while shaking Sakura on her shoulders.

Burst of tears started to flow from his eyes. Holding Sakura tightly on his chest, Naruto started to scream with tears as loud as he could.

A huge ball of paper bomb was launched towards Naruto, but he covered Sakura with his body and took the blast.

"Don't worry Sakura, you are safe with me" Said Naruto with a smile full of tears.

The bomb seemed to not have done any damage to Naruto's body.

Naruto's body started to spark like blazing fire.

He lifted Sakura in his arms and began to run towards the hospital.

Hundreds of paper bombs and spears struck his body during the run, but he seemed to not have noticed any of it as he was completely stunned from what happened to Sakura.

"Naruto, I am glad you are safe come over here" Shouted Ino while waving her hands, but she did not notice Sakura.

Naruto went towards Ino and gave her a slap.

Ino and Hinata, both were shocked, not for the slap but seeing Sakura covered with blood and spears stuck all over her body.

"Why did you bring here, why did you…." Shouted Naruto with tears.

"I.. Naruto" blubbered Ino, but she was slapped again.

"Stop it Naruto" Shouted Hinata.

"It is because of you this happened, don't put you blames on others" Cried out Hinata.

Ino lifted Sakura from Naruto's hand and rushed towards the hospital leaving Hinata and Naruto at the spot.

Naruto was stunned and tears were falling continuously.

"Its all my fault… its all my fault…" Naruto was saying again and again.

Hinata Slapped him and said with tears: "Nothing is going to change if you just stand here."

"Sakura is hurt because of me…" blubbered Naruto again and again.

"Snap out of it, you are not the Naruto that she saved putting her life on the line" Shouted Hinata.

Naruto fell and the ground and started to cry in Hinata's feet.

"Please save Sakura, please Hinata, please save her" Cried out Naruto with storm of tears.

Hinata was about to cry but she manage to stay strong and said: "Ino will try her best, you are not the only one who cares about Sakura, if you really care about her go and defeat the guys who made this happen, go kill them"

Naruto stood up in his feet, and the blazing fire chakra around his body started to be visible.

Hinata was stunned, she never saw Naruto like this.

She saw the killer instinct in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's headband loosened and blew away.

A storm of fire was starting to build up around Naruto.

"Hinata, go to Sakura" Said Naruto with a low voice.

"What are you going…." Before Hinata could say anything further she was blown away with gust of wind.

"YOU MONSTERS….. I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERYBODY OF YOU" SHOUTED NARUTO.

The Red Chakra around Naruto took a complete shape of a Nine Tail Fox.

"THE JINJURICHI IS STILL STANDING, FIRE ALL AT ONCE" Shouted the Enemy Commander.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Thousand Nine Tail Fox Shadow clone were created.

The Hidden Mist and Hidden Rain were stunned.

"Naruto.. stop, you are going to die" Shouted Hinata from a long distance.

"GIANT RASENSHURIKEN"

Ten Thousand GIANT RASENSHURIKEN were formed with deadly black color.

"YOU MONSTERS, TAKE THIS" Shouted all the Shadow Clone at once and launched the assault.

"RETREAT ALL AT ONCE" Shouted the Commander but they were all burnt into thin air in a flash.

The enemy Shinobis that were inside the village were killed by physical attack so that the village wasn't damaged.

It took five minutes, the whole Hidden Mist and Hidden Rain were shattered.

"YEA, WE ARE VICTORIOUSE" Shouted Peace Village Shinobis.

As they were all cheering for Naruto, he released the shadow clone and collapsed in the ground.

Hinata ran towards him with tears on her face.

"Somebody get a doctor" Cried out Hinata as Naruto was unconscious in the ground.

The medic Ninja rushed towards him and started to stop the bleeding from all over his body.

"Looks like it is not a major injury compared to what he just did" Said one medic Ninja.

Hinata smiled with tears of joy.

"Sakura.." Naruto blubbered again and again still with his eyes closed.

"Who is this Sakura" asked the medic Ninja.

"His life" Replied Hinata with a smile.

The medic Ninja did not understand anything.

(Inside the hospital)

Thousands of wounded Shinobi's were lying on the bed and the medic Ninja started to cure them.

Konata was awake now after she was put to sleep by Naruto.

"Princess, we don't have any room for so many injured people at the same time" Said One Medic Ninja to Konata.

"Then build treat them outside, whatever you do, all must get proper treatment." Said Konata.

"Right" Replied the medic Ninja.

"Hey wait there" Said Konata to Hinata.

"What?" Replied Hinata with a sad face.

"Are you from Hidden Leaf?" Said Konata.

"Yes" Replied Hinata.

"We are really sorry, for us Lord Naruto is in this condition" Said Konata with a sad face.

"It doesn't matter now" Replied Hinata with a cold voice and walked off without saying anything further.

Naruto finally gained consciousness and the first thing he said was "Sakura"

"You must not wake up now" Said Konata who was sitting right behind him.

"I must go, Sakura is hurt" Said Naruto with tears.

"Shut up, listen to what I say for once, she is under treatment, you will just get in her way if you go now." Replied Konata with angry voice.

"I am sorry Konata, but I must go, I wont do anything. I will just watch from outside" Said Naruto with a sad face and left the room.

' Lord Naruto..'

Naruto went in front of the room where Sakura was treated by Ino and other medic Ninjas.

"Don't go inside, let them do their treatment" Said Hinata who was standing outside.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Said Naruto with a sad voice.

"I don't know" Replied Hinata with a low sad voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Shouted Naruto.

"All you can do now is to trust Ino, we have nothing to do" Replied Hinata.

Naruto calmed down.

"I am sorry Hinata" Said Naruto with a low voice.

" Say sorry to the one you need to" Replied Hinata.

"What you mean?" Said Naruto.

"Ino" Replied Hinata.

"Yes, I will" Said Naruto.

"Don't hide your feelings for Sakura this time" Said Hinata and walked off.

After five hours, opened the door.

"I am sorry Ino" Said Naruto.

"She is fine, I have taken out all the poisons and stopped the bleeding, you can meet her but don't wake her up. She needs rest" Said Ino with low voice and walked off without saying anything else as she was hurt from Naruto's early actions.

'I am sorry Ino, you really are the best' Naruto was thinking with a smile in his face.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave some reviews and ideas, Till then Cya.


	15. Confession Of Love

Naruto-Adventure

_**Confession Of Love**_

Naruto entered the room where Sakura was sleeping after her recovery. The Water Style users were extinguishing the fire and a beautiful rainbow appeared in the sky.

Naruto was standing beside Sakura. She was sleeping but she noticed his presence so she woke up, though she was still weak and could barely open her eyes.

"You should not move now, you are not recovered yet" Said Naruto and tears falling from his eyes.

"You look like an idiot when you cry." Murmured Sakura with a smile.

"I am not crying, something got into my eyes" Replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"Don't get so happy, I did not forget the prison, as soon as I recover I am gonna kill you." Replied Sakura with a low voice.

"So were you worried about me?" Said Sakura with a smile.

Just after she said that, Naruto hugged her and started to cry again.

Sakura did not know how to react, but her arms hugged him instantly.

"Please don't ever do such thing again." Said Naruto while crying.

"Hey you are taking advantage, let me go you pervert" Said Sakura with a smile.

Naruto broke the hug and gave a silly smile.

"Sakura.. I-i.." Blubbered Naruto.

"What? You want to say something?" Said Sakura and closed her eyes as she was weak.

"I need to tell you.. I.." Replied Naruto with nervous voice.

Sakura did not reply anything.

"Sakura I love you.." Said Naruto with a quick tone and started to blush.

Sakura did not reply anything.

"Sakura are you angry?" Said Naruto.

Sakura did not reply anything.

Naruto began to understand that she refused him but couldn't tell him.

"Ok I get it, I am sorry Sakura, please forget what I said, I will go and see the Village. You rest here." Said Naruto with a fake smile and tears in his eyes.

He left the room and saw Konata standing outside the room.

"I tried Konata.." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"Lord Naruto, I will talk to her." Said Konata with a sad voice.

"No need, I am fine. Really don't worry, at least I am happy I could say her. Now I have no regrets" Said Naruto with a fake smile but tears in his eyes.

"Then why are you crying" Said Konata with a loud voice.

"I am not crying, something got into my eyes. I have to go now." Said Naruto and walked off with tears.

Konata cried and ran away from there.

Naruto went to the office to talk to the feudal lord and the community members to discuss important matters.

"Naruto, the damage caused by the battle is over our limits to recover from. What should we do?

Naruto did not reply as his mind was still on Sakura.

"Naruto, are you listening?" Yelled the community member.

"Umm, yes sorry," Replied Naruto.

"So what do you suggest?" Said the Feudal Lord.

"For the time being, focus on the injured shinobis. Their life is more important than the village." Said Naruto.

"So you suggest we leave things the way it is?" Said the community member.

"I did not say that. I will think on this later but now we have to focus on the medical and food supplies more." Said Naruto.

"Very well then, I hope you know what is best" Replied Feudal Lord.

"Hmm" Said Naruto.

(Back in the hospital)

"Sakura are you awake?" Said Ino.

Sakura opened her eyes quickly.

"Umm, yes. I might just have fallen asleep." Replied Sakura.

"I am glad you are safe" Replied Ino with a smile.

"Thanks Ino" Said Sakura.

"Now take this medicines." Said Ino.

"Umm, where is Naruto? He was going to say me something but before I listened to him, I fell asleep." Said Sakura.

"I don't know where he is, and I don't care, take this medicines and rest" Replied Ino with a angry voice and left the room with fury.

Sakura was fully confused.

Then Hinata entered.

"Hi Sakura, how you feeling now?" Said Hinata with a smile.

"I am fine thanks, but why is Ino angry?" Said Sakura with a confused face.

"What you mean?" Said Hinata.

"I was asking her where is Naruto and right after she got angry" Replied Sakura.

"I see" Said Hinata with a low voice.

"Huh?" Said Sakura.

"Naruto slapped Ino after you got injured, he said her why did she bring you here." Said Hinata with a low voice.

"What? How could he, it wasn't Ino's fault" Replied Sakura.

"He was worried about you, so he lost his cool" Said Hinata.

"Worried or not, he shouldn't have treated her this way. He is so dead after I see him." Replied Sakura with fake anger.

"Umm, Sakura.." Said Hinata.

"Yes?" Replied Sakura.

"Umm, did Naruto tell you something?" Asked Hinata.

"No, nothing special just came to see me" Replied Sakura.

"I see" Said Hinata with a sad face.

"Well he was about to say something, but I fell asleep so I couldn't hear him" Said Sakura.

Hinata was completely stunned.

"Umm, is something wrong Hinata?" Said Sakura with a confused face.

'He must have told her but she did not hear anything' Hinata was thinking.

"HINATA…." Shouted Sakura for fun.

"What?" Replied Hinata with a abrupt manner.

"Are you ok?" Said Sakura.

"I am fine, you need to rest now, see you later." Said Hinata and left the room leaving Sakura in more confusion.

(Back in Hidden Leaf)

Sasuke, Shikamaru and TenTen was called by Lady Tsunade.

"As you know, we go letter from Sand Village about the battle in Peace Village. I am not worried about it as Naruto is there, but we got an important mission to escort our Medic Ninja to Peace Village for helping them. The enemy might stop our medic ninja to reach there so you have to escort them. Is it clear?" Said Lady Tsunade.

"Right, leave it to us" Said Shikamaru.

"Is Sakura and Ino going too?" Said Sasuke.

"No, they are already out for another mission." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Ok, now dismiss" Said Lady Tsunade and the three of them made hand signs and vanished.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and TenTen along with the medic Ninja began to walk towards Peace Village.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave some reviews. Till then cya.


	16. Because I Love

Naruto-Adventure

_**Because I Love**_

(Three days after the battle)

Sasuke, Shikamaru and TenTen along with the medic ninja arrived at The Peace Village.

Naruto was standing on top of the tower and he noticed Sasuke in the gate.

"Hey Sasuke!" Waved Naruto with a smile.

He jumped from the tower and greeted them.

"So what makes you come here?" Said Naruto.

" Lady Tsunade told us to escort this medic ninjas, they are here to help the wounded." Said Shikamar.

"Oh thank you guys, I was planning to ask myself" Replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"Its been a long time, Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Sure its been" Replied Naruto with a sad face.

The medic Ninja walked towards the hospital to start immediate treatment.

" Sakura isn't here because she is out for another mission." Said Sasuke.

"She is in the hospital" Replied Naruto with a sad face.

"What? How?" Said Sasuke with a shock.

" I was attacked during the battle and she saved me and got injured, its all my fault, but she is alright now" Replied Naruto with a sad face.

"I need to see her." Said Sasuke and rushed towards the hospital without saying anything further.

Naruto became more sad seeing Sasuke care about Sakura, but he kept on saying in his mind that he should be happy though his face didn't.

(Inside The Hospital)

Sasuke rushed in without knocking the door.

"Sakura are you alright?" Said Sasuke while breathing hard.

"Hi Sasuke, how come you are here?" Said Sakura with a confused look.

"We had to escort some Medic Ninja here" Replied Sasuke.

"I see and don't worry I am fine." Said Sakura with a smile.

Naruto entered the room with a fake smile.

"Hey, you must be more than happy now as Sasuke is here." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Stop that nonsense out of your face." Shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Said Naruto with a shocked face.

"It is for you she is in this condition and you are smiling like as if nothing happened, you are nothing but a stupid jerk. All you do is hurt her more and more, why don't you just leave her alone." Yelled Sasuke with intention to see Sakura's reaction.

"Sasuke how can you say things like this to Naruto, it is.." Before Sakura could say anything further she was stopped by Naruto.

" He is right Sakura, If it wasn't for me then this would have never happened. I am sorry Sasuke." Said Naruto with a face down.

"But Naruto.." Said Sakura with a concerned face.

"I will be going now." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"Go run away as much as you can, you are nothing but a coward and don't ever show you face to Sakura." Yelled Sasuke by intention.

"Sasuke… don't say a word about Naruto." Said Sakura with a angry voice.

Naruto was stunned.

"You don't get it, he is always causing problems in your life, just because he saved me that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants. Even you know that he is nothing but harm to you and still you keep on taking his side." Said Sasuke with an angry face by intention.

" He is not harm to me, how can you say such cruel words" Said Sakura with tears.

" Then what is he to you? He is nothing more than a stupid jerk" Said Sasuke with angry voice.

Slap!

Naruto got stunned seeing Sakura slap Sasuke.

"You slapped me for this guy who is always causing harm to you? What is wrong with you?" Shouted Sasuke.

"Please stop Sakura, please stop.." Cried out Naruto and left the room.

" Do you want to know what he is to me? Then listen… He is the world to me, he is the only person who can understand me and I don't care what he does or how he is, I like him the way he is." Yelled Sakura.

"What do you mean by like?" Said Sasuke.

Sakura did not answer anything and was crying.

" Answer me, what is he to you, what.?" Shouted Sasuke while holding Sakura's shoulder tightly.

"Leave me Sasuke, it hurts." Cried out Sakura.

"No I wont, tell me what he is to you." Shouted Sasuke with angry.

"I don't know.. don't know.. I don't know" Shouted Sakura with tears on her eyes.

Sasuke stopped pressing her shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Sasuke with low voice.

"I just don't know, please leave me alone." Said Sakura while crying.

"Do you love him?" Said Sasuke.

Sakura got stunned, and tears falling from her eyes continuously.

"Sasuke.." Said Sakura.

"The answer is simple, yes or no." Said Sasuke.

"I.. what you…" Blubbered Sakura.

"Yes or No." Shouted Sasuke.

Sakura did not know what to say, her mind said to say no but her heart don't want to.

She then remembered the things that Naruto did for her.

Flashback

"I will bring Sasuke back, no matter what."

"Sakura never give up on living."

"Sakura you really think a lot about Sasuke."

" Will you come on a date with me?"

" I promise you with my life."

End Flashback

"I don't know what I am to him." Said Sakura with a low voice.

" What you are? If you know that can you answer?" Said Sasuke.

Sakura did not say anything.

"Fine then, lets ask him and see what you are to him" Said Sasuke and pulled Sakura's hand tightly to take her out of the room.

(Meanwhile in the village)

Naruto walked towards a tree with tears on his face, but there Hinata and Ino was standing.

"Why are you crying?" Said Ino with a cold voice.

"Its nothing, and please forgive me, I am really sorry about what I did earlier" Said Naruto with a low sad voice.

Hinata looked at Naruto and was about to cry seeing him in tears.

"Its okay Naruto, I am sorry too." Replied Ino with a smile and hugged Naruto.

Naruto smiled a little after that but he was heartbroken inside.

"So tell me what happened, and don't you dare to lie" Said Ino with a smile.

"I am fine nothing happened." Replied Naruto while looking down.

Before Ino could say anything further, Sasuke was pulling Sakura roughly and was coming towards them.

Hinata, Ino and Naruto all were stunned to see the scene.

"Ask that stupid now, ask whatever you want and answer me." Shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how dare you talk to her like that and bring her here in this condition" Said Naruto with anger and fire on his eyes.

"So? What is your problem? Its between me and Sakura, who are you to interfere?" Said Sasuke with an angry voice.

Naruto tightened his fist with anger.

"Ask him," Shouted Sasuke with Sakura.

Sakura was crying and was embarrassed as everybody in the village was looking at them.

"Sasuke, you are crossing your limit." Said Naruto with furious voice.

"Who are you to show my limits? Its between me and Sakura, why do you keep on interfering." Shouted Sasuke.

Naruto punched him hard on his face.

Everybody was shocked, Sakura was stunned.

"Because I love her." Shouted Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke stood up in his feet and punched Naruto back.

" She loves me, how can you think she will love a stupid jerk like you?" Said Sasuke with intention to hear what Sakura says.

"Because I love him" Said Sakura with a echo voice.

The whole area was silent.

Naruto was stunned to hear what Sakura just said.

Hinata and Ino started to smile.

"Finally Sakura." Said Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto was still standing still as he didn't know what to say.

"Sa- Sakura.. I- I.. am.." Naruto blubbered with a silly face.

Sakura slapped him and hugged him tightly and whispered on his ears with a smile: "You are a stupid, just hug me."

Naruto was completely frozen.

"Sakur…ra you don't have to say things in rush, I know you love Sasuke, he is acting weird because he… " Before Naruto could say anything further, Sakura Kissed his lips.

Naruto was frozen and blushed like hell.

Everybody around them including the villagers started to clap for them.

"So you were saying something?" Said Sakura with a smile.

They broke the hug and was standing face to face.

" But… I…" Blubbered Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, stop acting so cool, I knew from the very beginning so I had to make this little drama." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"But Sasuke you love…" Said Naruto with a confused face.

" Yes I love her, well let me say loved her, but she loves you, and there is no one who can keep her more happy than you can." Said Sasuke with a smile.

" Thank you Sasuke." Said Sakura and she collapsed on Naruto's arms.

"Take her back to the hospital, she is still weak" Said Ino.

Naruto lifted her to take to the hospital.

" Sasuke, you really defeated me this time" Said Naruto with a smile.

" Oh sure I did, you want to be cool always so I thought we should have a change" Said Sasuke with a laugh.

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"You idiot take her to the hospital, or do you want her dead" Yelled Ino.

"What! You said she is just weak." Replied Naruto with a silly voice and ran towards the hospital.

"He really seems happy today" Said Ino to Sasuke.

"He should be, he got the price after five years" Replied Sasuke with a smile.

"Are you happy for them?" Asked Ino.

" Of course I am, it couldn't be better if I tried." Said Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke." Said Hinata with tears of joy.

"Hinata, you should get up from falls, and lead your life instead of giving up and I am sure Naruto would say the same thing" Said Sasuke with a smile.

"Right, I will" Said Hinata with a smile.

"I should go to the hospital to see Sakura, I hope she is just fine and you should have done this when she was fully recovered." Said Ino.

"I did not get a better chance." Said Sasuke with silly face.

Everyone started to laugh.

(Inside Hospital)

Naruto placed Sakura in the bad and was staring at her with a smile.

"Don't give me that look, pervert" Murmured Sakura with a smile with her eyes closed.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that, I swear." Said Naruto with a quick silly voice.

Sakura did not reply anything as she fell asleep.

Ino entered the room and said Naruto to leave.

"Why? I want to stay here." Said Naruto.

"I need to change her clothes, its fine if you want to stay but think what will happen after Sakura finds out" Said Ino with a smirk.

"WHAA! NO NO… I am leaving.." Said Naruto with loud voice and left the room.

'You really are something.' Ino was thinking with a smile on her face.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is not the end, there is more and more to come so don't stop reading and please leave so reviews. Till then, CYA!


	17. Love Birds

Naruto-Adventure

_**Love Birds**_

It was almost night time and the Hidden Leaf Medic Ninja have finished their treatment and is ready to leave.

"So Naruto, its goodbyes then, hope to see you real soon" Said Sasuke with a smile.

"Sasuke… I wanted to say…" Blubbered Naruto.

"I know, don't be so happy, if I see she is not happy with you then I will take her back" Replied Sasuke with a joke.

"I bet that time will never come" Said Naruto with confidence.

Sasuke smiled.

"So I will leave too" Said Ino.

"Me too" Said Hinata.

"But you guys, Sakura is here." Said Naruto.

"So?" Said Ino with a smile.

"Who will take care of her if she gets more ill? At least Ino, you should stay." Said Naruto.

"You will take care of her" Said Ino.

"But… I.." Blubbered Naruto.

"Alright we will take Sakura with us then if you insist" Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"No… I never said that, I can take care.. I mean we have doctors to take care of her" Replied Naruto with a quick tone.

Everybody started to laugh and Naruto was embarrassed.

"Ok we will be leaving now, take care Naruto." Said Shiakamaru.

"Right" Replied Naruto.

The started to walk towards Hidden Leaf, but then Naruto called Hinata.

"What is it Naruto?" Said Hinata with a confused face.

"Nothing, just thank you." Replied Naruto with a smile.

Hinata nodded with a smile but did not say anything, and walked off as she was sad inside.

'I will never forget you guys, you really are my best friends, all of you.' Naruto was thinking while looking at them going.'

"Lord Naruto, everything is under control, we have received help from other villages nearby as a appreciation of our courage to fight two great Nations at once" Said Konata while breathing hard.

Naruto hugged her and said: "Thank you."

She began to blush but she knew it wasn't a lovers hug.

"What happened, Lord Naruto?" Said Konata with a concerned face.

" I told her my feelings." Said Naruto with a smile.

Konata understood that Sakura did not refuse seeing Naruto's face.

"That's really great new, I told you she loves you too." Said Konata with a fake smile but tears were falling from her eyes.

It was night, so Naruto did not see her tears.

"Konata, we should always move with our life even after downfalls, who knows there might be someone more special later." Said Naruto while looking at the sky.

Konata did not understand what he wanted to say.

" What do you mean?" Said Konata.

" Hinata loved me, I never did, and I know there is a reason for everything. I am sure she will get someone who is more special than me." Said Naruto with a smile.

Konata never knew that Hinata loves Naruto because the way she helped Naruto was a matter of great courage even after knowing he loves Sakura.

This gave Konata courage to overcome the past and move on.

"Thank you Lord Naruto." Said Konata with a smile.

"Huh?" Said Naruto with a confused silly face.

Konata gave a small kiss in Naruto's cheek and walked off.

Naruto was confused.

"Its not what you think, just friendly." Said Konata from a long distance with a smile.

' Wheu, I thought more trouble was chasing me, geez' Naruto whispered to himself with a relief.

(Back in the hospital)

"""Knock Knock"""

"Come in" Said Sakura from her bed.

"Hi Sakura, I brought you some ramen" Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Gosh, why would I want ramen at this time?" Said Sakura with a twisted face but not with anger.

"I.. just thought… never mind.." Said Naruto with a smile and was leaving with a sad face.

"Alright give me." Said Sakura with an exhale.

Naruto's sadness turned into a smiling face.

"Its okay Sakura, I will bring something that you like, I will be right back." Said Naruto and left the room.

' He really cares of me a lot, and all this years I caused nothing but pain to him ' Whispered Sakura to herself.

"Oh yes, he is looking like a man now, I can't wait to taste him" Her inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura was completely stunned and started to blush.

"Shut up… how can you say those words" Shouted Sakura to herself.

Naruto was standing in front of her and staring with a confused face.

"Something wrong?" Said Naruto.

"When did you come back?" Yelled Sakura with a blush.

"Umm, just now. I brought some fruits." Said Naruto.

" Thanks, now you can leave." Yelled Sakura with a blush.

"Ok." Said Naruto with a confused face and was leaving.

"No.. no.. I didn't mean that, you can stay" Said Sakura with a quick tone.

"Its okay Sakura, take rest and sleep well." Said Naruto with a smile and left the room.

"Ahhh, its all your fault… see he left…" Yelled Sakura to herself.

"No its not my fault, I say things that your mind thinks." Yelled back her inner Sakura.

Sakura was completely embarrassed, so she went back to sleep without saying anything further.

(Outside the Hospital)

"Lord Naruto, our repairing is going smoothly and all the wounds are cured thanks to the Hidden Leaf's help." Said Konata.

"That's great, it all because of your help." Said Naruto with a smile.

Konata smiled.

"So what's next?" Said Konata.

"I don't know." Replied Naruto with a silly face.

" Alright, if there is anything you want me to do, then call me." Said Konata.

"Actually there is, it's a bit… never mind." Blubbered Naruto with a silly face.

"Is it about Sakura?" Said Konata with a smile.

"How did you know?" Replied Naruto.

"Never mind that, just say what to do." Said Konata with a smile.

"Well actually, you are busy.. but…" Blubbered Naruto.

"Come on, didn't you say we are friend?" Said Konata.

"Ok, can you please tell her to eat the fruits I gave, Ino said me earlier that it will help her recover faster." Said Naruto with a quick tone.

"That's it? But why don't you go?" Said Konata with a confused face.

"Well you see.. I… when I got there… I cant say anything.. is actually… I…" Blubbered Naruto with a blush.

"Ok… I get it.." Replied Konata with a smile.

"Thanks." Replied Naruto.

Konata nodded and walked off.

(Inside Medical)

"""KNOCK KNOCK""""

"Come in, Naruto." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, its me." Said Konata with a smile.

"No.. no I wasn't saying that.." Replied Sakura with a smile.

"You are like Lord Naruto." Said Konata with a smirk.

"What do you mean? I am not like that idiot." Yelled Sakura.

"Oh.. really? Idiot huh? Ok I will say him about it." Said Konata with a naughty smile.

"No.. don't say him, I didn't mean it" Said Sakura with a quick tone.

"Don't worry, joking." Replied Koanta.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Sakura.

" Your boyfriend sent me here" Said Konata with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that..?" Replied Sakura looking at the other side and blushing.

"He said to eat the fruits he gave, that will recover you faster." Said Konata.

"He really said that?" Said Sakura like a baby.

"Yes" Replied Konata while laughing.

"Why didn't he come? What an idiot." Said Sakura with a twisted face.

"Maybe he is shy?" Said Konata by intention.

"Shy? If he is shy, than how did he propose me in front of everyone." Said Sakura quickly but she didn't know what she was saying and began to blush.

"You are even more shy than he is" Said Konata with a laugh.

"Me shy? You must be joking." Replied Sakura.

"Then why are you blushing?" Said Konata.

"I am not! Its just I am turning red because of fever." Said Sakura with a quick tone.

"Never mind, eat this fruits, or he will be worried." Said Konata with a deep breath out.

"Ok" Replied Sakura with a smile and began to eat.

"So Sakura, how did you and Naruto meet?" Asked Konata.

"Umm, he was in my class." Replied Sakura.

"Oh I see." Replied Konata.

"Why you asking?" Said Sakura.

"Nothing, just seeing how much he cares for you." Said Konata with a smile.

"Yes, he sure does. But I don't deserve those things. I have caused nothing but pain to him always." Said Sakura with a sad voice.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past, what really matters is what you can do at the present." Said Konata.

"At present?" Asked Sakura with a confused look.

"Yes, if you don't hurt him anymore, that is what matter." Said Konata with a smile.

"I will never hurt him.." Said Sakura with a quick tone.

Konata nodded with a smile.

"Ok I have to go now, take care and eat the fruits." Said Konata.

Sakura nodded and said: "Take care."

(In the office)

Naruto was doing the paper works with bored looks.

' Oh man, this is really boring, I cant wait to get back to Leaf Village. Its like it is stealing my youth from me.' Naruto was thinking.

'But then again, this is where I got Sakura, everything has a good side after all' Naruto was thinking with a smile on his face.


	18. Never Alone

Naruto-Adventure

_**Never Alone**_

(Two weeks later)

"""KNOCK KNOCK""""

"You don't have to knock always." Said Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, today you will be discharged from the hospital." Said Naruto with a low voice.

"Why the long face?" Said Sakura.

"No, it's nothing… at all." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"Oh really?" Said Sakura with a wolfish look.

"Actually, today you will be discharged so…" Said Naruto with a doleful face.

"So?" Said Sakura with the intention to hear from his mouth.

"So… you will be leaving for Leaf Village.." Said Naruto with a low voice.

"Yes I will be leaving, so what?" Said Sakura with a mischievous intention.

"Sakura…" Said Naruto looking at her without any blink.

"Oh please, forget everything that happened before, it was just a big misunderstanding. I don't love you at all, it was all a sudden that I said those words." Said Sakura with a serious face.

Naruto was stunned and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Its okay Sakura, I can understand. I am sorry about everything, please forgive me for becoming so demanding." Said Naruto with a fake smile.

"Oh really? Then why are you crying?" Said Sakura.

" It doesn't matter anymore, I just want you to be happy." Said Naruto still smiling with tears.

"Very well then, if your speech is over, you can leave." Said Sakura.

Naruto wiped his tears and turned towards the door to leave, but he was stopped by Sakura.

Naruto did not understand what was going until he was slapped.

Naruto got shocked.

"Are you stupid….. How the hell can you think this is real… is this how you love me? Tell me? Is this all?" Shouted Sakura with river of tears.

"Sakura.. I… I thought…" Blubbered Naruto with broken voice.

"Naruto, I love you and will love you forever. Don't you dare to leave me like this. Even if I try to leave, stop me, but don't leave me." Said Sakura while crying with and tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"I.. am So-rry.." Before Naruto could say anything further, Sakura hugged him leaning her head on his chest and crying even harder.

Naruto placed his hands on her waist and tried to calm her down.

"Sakura, I will not leave you and even if you try, I will stop you." Said Naruto with confident voice.

"Yes, don't leave me." Said Sakura like a baby.

"Stop crying, please Sakura." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura did not release the hug yet.

"Kiss me." Said Sakura while looking at Naruto's eyes.

"Whaa!" Said Naruto and began to blush.

"If you want to go then kiss me, or I won't release the hug." Said Sakura with a mischievous look.

"I.. cant.." Blubbered Naruto.

"What? You don't like me?" Said Sakura.

"No.. No.. I didn't mean that" Said Naruto with a quick tone.

"Then why do you hesitate? Its just a kiss." Said Sakura.

"It maybe just a kiss, but for me it means a lot, I want to capture this moment in my heart for eternity." Said Naruto with a radiant face.

"Naruto…" Blubbered Sakura while looking at his eyes without a blink.

Sakura released the hug.

"Naruto how can you love a girl like me so much?" Said Sakura with tears.

"Its because, you are special" Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura wiped her tears and gave a smile.

"That's more like you." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that? What was I before?" Said Sakura with angry voice.

"Well lets see, you looked childish and ugly." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"NARUTO….." Shouted Sakura and tightened her finch for a blow.

"I didn't mean that Sakura.." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Your bad luck, because you have to live with this ugly girl for the rest of your life." Said Sakura with a laugh.

"If I tried I couldn't live without you." Said Naruto.

"Yes deal with it" Replied Sakura with a smirk.

"Lets go now, I will take you to Leaf Village, or Grandma Tsunade will be angry for capturing her comrade." Giggled Naruto.

"I don't want to go." Replied Sakura with a moody expression.

"But why? I will come with you in the way." Said Naruto.

"Yes you will, but then you will leave again for two more years and I don't want that." Said Sakura with a tease.

"Sakura, I would love to be with you more than anything but you cant stay here, its too dangerous." Said Naruto with a strict voice.

"But…" Blubbered Sakura.

"No buts… You have to go." Said Naruto.

"Stop treating me as if I am good for nothing, if you can survive here so can I." Yelled Sakura with anger.

"I am not treating you the way you think, I just cant risk loosing you." Shouted Naruto.

Sakura looked down with sad face.

"So..sorry, I really didn't mean to shout." Said Naruto with a doleful voice.

"Its okay Naruto, I understand you, stop saying sorry every time." Said Sakura with a smile and hugged him again.

Naruto and Sakura were ready to leave.

"Konata, take care of the village while I am gone." Said Naruto.

"I will Lord Naruto." Replied Konata.

"Gosh, do you always call this idiot, Lord?" Said Sakura with deep breath.

"Well he is the leader after all, and should I tell him about our conversation earlier?" Said Konata with a smirk.

"No.. no.. forget if I said anything." Said Sakura with a quick tone.

"Umm, what conversation?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Its nothing important, we are getting late, lets hurry." Said Sakura with a suspicious smile and dragged Naruto from the place.

' He is really happy, I wish everything goes well always, I envy you Sakura.' Whispered Konata herself while looking at them going.


	19. A Journey To Remember

Naruto-Adventure

_**A Journey to remember**_

Naruto and Sakura were heading towards Hidden Leaf.

"You are running slowly than usual, are you tired?" Said Sakura.__

"No its not that." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura stared at him from the front with a confused look while running.

" I just don't want this journey to end so quickly." Said Naruto with a blush.

" But I want to get home faster, so hurry." Said Sakura with a mischievous look.

After running for five minutes, Sakura said she is tired and wants to rest though it was a lie.

" Ok then lets camp here and call it a day." Said Naruto.

Sakura sat beside a tree and leaned.

"Naruto, will you remember me if I die now?" Said Sakura with a smile.

"No I can't" Replied Naruto with a smile.

" What? You idiot… then what was those crazy speeches you gave earlier?" Shouted Sakura.

" I can't remember you because I will die with you." Replied Naruto while looking at the moon.

Sakura got embarrassed.

" You know something, I don't want to die at all." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, come here." Said Sakura with a low voice.

"Huh?" Said Naruto.

"Well, never mind." Said Sakura with a blush.

"You are acting weird." Said Naruto.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Yelled Sakura with a sweet voice.

"See, you are acting more weird now." Said Naruto with a smirk.

" Oh gosh, you are an idiot, you don't understand what this means and you call yourself a ninja. Pathetic." Said Sakura with a twisted face.

" What you mean?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Have you ever seen a girl asking a boy?" Said Sakura with a blush.

"Asking what?" Replied Naruto.

"My foot." Said Sakura with a angry voice.

"Why would someone ask your foot?" Said Naruto.

Sakura stood up with killer intention and tightened her fist for a blow.

"Umm, Sakura.. calm down, ok?" Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"NA…RU..TO…" Yelled Sakura.

Sakura went after Naruto chasing him with anger, but suddenly she sprained her legs and collapsed.

"Naruto…" Said Sakura.

"I am sorry Sakura…" Said Naruto with a scared voice.

"I have sprained my leg, you idiot." Shouted Sakura.

" I am not falling for that, you are trying to ambush me, I am not that idiot." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

Sakura did not reply anything.

"Umm, Sakura you okay?" Said Naruto with a concerned face.

"Yes I am fine, I want to jump with happiness." Yelled back Sakura.

Naruto slowly walked towards her, and found that she wasn't joking.

"Sakura… you should have told me that you are not joking.." Said Naruto and lifted her up in his arms.

"How the hell I am supposed to say? I did say twice but you don't believe, idiot." Yelled Sakura.

He placed her beside a tree and began to message her legs.

Sakura was really happy to see him like this.

"You know, you look cute like this." Said Sakura with a smile.

But Naruto did not hear anything as the wind was blowing hard.

"Wait a second, you can cure yourself faster with your chakra." Said Naruto.

" Yes I can, but I don't like that way." Said Sakura with a smile.

Naruto looked at her face and was stunned to see her face under the moon light.

He kept staring at her without a blink.

"Excuse me, stop your pervy looks." Said Sakura.

"You look.." Blubbered Naruto.

"I know, I look gorgeous and you feel like kissing me, that's what you want to say right?" Said Sakura with a teasing voice.

"I never said that… I mean not the second part." Said Naruto with a quick tone.

" So you don't want to kiss me?" Said Sakura like a baby.

" No I did not mean that, of course I want." Replied Naruto with a blush.

"Then…" Said Sakura with a blush.

Naruto was getting closer to Sakura for a kiss, suddenly BOOM.

"What was that for?" Said Naruto while rubbing his chick.

"Don't expect to get one so easily." Said Sakura with a tease.

"Hey, you were the one who asked first." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Idiot… Idiot…" Said Sakura while laughing.

Naruto looked at the opposite site with a moody attitude.

"Naruto, I love you." Said Sakura and hugged him from the back.

" I-I…" Blubbered Naruto while blushing.

"No need to say anything, please let me stay like this for the rest of the night." Said Sakura with a low voice and fall asleep.

Naruto placed her beside the tree, and give a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet Dreams Sakura." Said Naruto and slept beside her facing opposite to her.

Sakura was awake and was smiling as Naruto did not kiss her nor did he do anything with her taking advantage.

Sakura hugged him again from the back.

"Sakura.." Said Naruto.

"Shush.. Sleep…" Said Sakura with a smile and slept the rest of the night.

On the other hand Naruto was blushing like hell but he managed to get some sleep after the midnight.

(Next day)

After Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself facing and hugging Sakura and their leaps were almost touching.

He jumped with a scream abruptly.

"Whats.. wrong Naruto." Blubbered Sakura as she just woke up.

"Nothing… nothing.." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Don't worry, nothing happened between us, I know you don't have the guts." Said Sakura with a smile.

"What do you mean by that? I am not coward, I was known as the most gutsy Ninja." Said Naruto with a funny yell.

"You are a gutsy ninja, but not a gutsy boy." Said Sakura with a smile.

"What do you mean, I am a boy, its sure I kissed Sasuke but that was an accident." Said Naruto with a quick tone.

Sakura began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Said Naruto.

"Its nothing, lets get going." Said Sakura.

Soon after, they began to run towards Hidden Leaf.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and leave some ideas. Till then CYA.


	20. Its Party Time

Naruto-Adventure

_**Its Party Time**_

It was night by the time Naruto and Sakura finally reached Leaf Village.

"Wheu, we finally made it." Said Naruto while breathing hard.

"Umm, Naruto will you leave now?" Asked Sakura with a sad voice.

"No, I will stay tonight, I am exhausted, and I am hungry." Said Naruto with a silly face.

"Great, then I will take you to Ichiraku." Said Sakura with a grin.

"WHAAA! You mean a date?" Said Naruto with a funny face.

"Well you can call that." Replied Sakura with a smile.

" Oh ye! My long waited date, I must be dreaming." Said Naruto with as much laughter as he could.

"What's the big deal about that?" Said Sakura with a confused look.

"What's the big deal? You must be joking, I have waited for this day for six year." Yelled Naruto with a silly voice.

"Alright, alright… I get it, now stop acting like a child." Said Sakura.

"Oi! Naruto…" Waved Kakashi from a distance.

Naruto turned around and waved back with a smile.

"When did you come? You didn't even send a letter, is your mission over there?" Said Kakashi.

"No Sensei, I have to return tomorrow." Said Naruto with a depressed voice.

"I see." Said Kakashi.

"But Sensei, why don't we enjoy the night together?" Said Sakura with a grin.

"That's a good idea, I will call the rest of the co. and inform Lady Tsunade." Said Kakashi.

"That's great, I can't wait to eat Ramen." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

Kakashi went to inform all Naruto's friends.

Naruto and Sakura walked towards a restaurant.

"Sakura, Ichiraku is on the other side." Said Naruto with a confused looks.

"The changed their shop, now it's a bigger shop with lots of new food." Said Sakura with a dreamy face.

"I see, a lot has changed since then." Said Naruto.

(Inside the Restaurant.)

"Whaa! I cant believe my eyes, its huge." Said Naruto with greedy looks.

Sakura just smiled to see Naruto's old self.

"We are here." Said Ino along with rest of the gang.

"Hi Ino, hi all." Said Naruto with a happy face.

"How are your injuries, big forehead?" Said Ino with a tease.

"They are fine, as you healed me, Ino Pig." Replied Sakura with same teasing fashion.

Everybody began to laugh at once.

"Uh, where is Grandma Tsunade?" Said Naruto.

"Well she.. is drunk and cant understand what I say, so I did not bother her much." Said Kakashi with a smile.

"Ok let's eat." Said Naruto with a big grin.

Everybody began to laugh again.

They took a long table where all of them can sit together and ordered for different types of food.

"So what will you take Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Its easy, Ramen." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Wrong, Large Bowl of Ramen with extra pork and potatoes with medium chilly flavor." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

Everyone stared at him with a weird look.

"Ahaha, I guess it was funny." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"So Naruto, how was your trip?" Asked Ino with a mischievous smile.

"It was great, I had fun." Said Naruto with silly smile but he did not understand what she meant.

Sakura began to blush and angry at the same time.

"Oh my… You had fun? What else did you do?" Asked Ino with a foxy look.

"Umm, what else am I suppose to do?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

Sakura yelled at Ino with a blush: " Nothing happened, stop thinking negative."

"Then why are you blushing?" Said Sasuke.

"You too Sasuke? Stop making fun of me." Said Sakura with a blush.

"What happened? What fun?" Said Naruto still did not understand anything.

"Well you see Naruto, it's the fun that a girl and boy does." Said Hinata with a blush.

"Huh? You mean playing?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Come on man, stop acting as if you don't understand." Said Kiba with a silly face.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sakura with furious look.

"What did I do now?" Said Naruto with a scared voice.

"Stop Sakura, he really don't understand." Said Ino with a smile.

Sakura calmed down a little.

"What I don't understand?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"Oh boy…. Ok tell me what is the most disgusting thing that you ever did in you life with me?" Said Sasuke.

"Umm… lets see… oh yes I remember I had to pee in front of you when our hands your tied in a mission." Said Naruto with a silly voice pointing his finger towards Sasuke.

"And what else?" Asked Sasuke.

"Umm, nothing else." Said Naruto.

"So you liked to kiss me?" Said Sasuke with his usual manner.

"EWW! No way, that's the most disgusting accident I ever had." Yelled Naruto.

"Good, so that is a part of the fun that they are talking about between you and Sakura." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"So they should say so.. WHAT! No we did not kiss or something…" Yelled Naruto with a blush.

Sakura turned crimson red with blush and irritated at the same time.

"Ok that's a part of the fun, anything else you guys did?" Asked Ino with a smirk.

"Stop it Pig, stop embarrassing me." Yelled Sakura with a blush.

"Oh my… that means something really happened." Said Ino.

Everybody began to laugh at the same time.

While everybody was laughing they forgot about the food they ordered.

"Come on Naruto, tell them nothing happened." Said Sakura pointing her finger towards Ino.

"What should I tell?" Said Naruto.

"That nothing happened." Yelled Sakura.

"Nothing happened." Said Naruto with a confused look.

"So you guys didn't even hold hands? How unromantic." Said Ino.

Naruto began to blush as he was thinking about the hug at night.

"Why are you blushing?" Asked TenTen.

"I am not.." Said Naruto with a quick tone.

"Come on, tell us.." Said Ino.

"Will you guys stop this nonsense?" Yelled Sakura.

"We will, why don't you just tell us everything.."

"FINE! WE HUGGED WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING AND WE ALMOST KISSED BUT NOT KISS…. HAPPY?" yelled Sakura but she did not know what she just said suddenly.

Everyone staring at both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura blushed like hell and yelled: " I am OUTTA here."

Everybody began to laugh.

"Come on Sakura, don't get irritated, we are your friends after all." Said Hinata with a low voice.

"Fine, I will stay as you said Hinata, but I wouldn't if that pig said." Said Sakura with a tease.

" Sakura don't get angry, they are our friends after all." Said Naruto trying to calm her down but he was blushing at the same time.

"Ahm.. Now tell my why our plates are empty?" Said Kakashi.

All looked at once towards Chochi.

"What? They were getting cold so I had to eat." Said Chochi with a silly face.

Everybody began to laugh.

"Man you really can eat." Said Shikamaru with a smile.

They had fun for more three hours and it was almost midnight, so they decided to say goodbyes.

"Ok Naruto, see you tomorrow." Said Ino.

"Well, I will be leaving tomorrow." Replied Naruto with a sad face.

"Oh, don't worry we will meet him when he is back." Said Kakashi with a smile.

They all left the restaurant leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

"Umm Sakura.." Blubbered Naruto.

"What?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"I am sorry for today." Said Naruto with a blush.

"No don't worry, it wasn't your fault, besides I don't mind its just a bit embarrassing." Said Sakura with a blush.

Naruto gave a smile with relief.

"Umm Naruto.." Said Sakura.

"Huh?" Replied Naruto.

"Where will you sleep today?" Said Sakura.

"My room, where else." Replied Naruto.

"No way, its not cleaned there, full of dust, you cant sleep there." Yelled Sakura.

"That's a problem I guess." Said Naruto.

"Well if you don't mind… you can come to my house." Said Sakura with a blush.

"No its okay, I will manage somehow, besides it's a bit awkward." Said Naruto with a blush.

"What's awkward? I am not asking to sleep in my room, we have guest room." Said Sakura with a twisted face.

"Really? That's great… But what about your mom?" Said Naruto.

"No she likes you, she always talks about you, I am sure she won't have any objections." Said Sakura with a blush.

"Ok I guess I will come then." Said Naruto while scratching his hairs.

They went to her house.

"""KNOCK KNOCK"""'

"Sakura, you are late." Said her mother.

"Well you see, Naruto just came back today, so we had a party." Said Sakura with a low voice.

"Oh I am sorry, hi Naruto, nice to see you again." Said Mrs. Haruno.

"I am sorry that she is late, I should have dropped her sooner." Said Naruto.

"No no… don't bother, I have no objection as long as she is out with a sweet boy like you." Said Mrs. Haruno with a smile.

"MOM!" Said Sakura with a blush.

"Fine, now come in you two." Said Mrs. Haruno.

"Umm, is it okay if I stay tonight? Because my room is messed up and not cleaned." Said Naruto.

"Of course its fine, besides you are…" Before she could say anything further, she was cut off by Sakura.

"Mom, don't say those things, we are just friends." Said Sakura with a blush.

"Oh really? I wish you were…" She was cut off again by Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"Its nothing, come I will show you the room." Said Sakura and dragged him from there.

'He is such a sweet boy, I wish they end up together, They look perfect together.' Mrs. Haruno was thinking with a smile.

"Wow, this room is huge." Said Naruto with a dreamy face.

Sakura did not say anything as she was blushing about the matter what her mother was going to say.

"Heh? What you thinking?" Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Nothing, nothing…. Just take a good nap… bye… see you tomorrow." Said Sakura with a quick tone and left the room.

"What's wrong with her.." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Well I must sleep now, I am sleepy.."

Naruto jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

"What were you thinking back then… we are just friends." Yelled Sakura with a blush.

"Why are you blushing then?" Said Mrs. Haruno with a smile.

" I am not." Replied Sakura.

"Don't you think he is perfect for you?" Said Mrs. Haruno.

"Ahhhh.. Its pointless to talk to you, I am going to sleep." Yelled Sakura with a blush and went to her bed.

'Admit it honey, you love her.' Mrs. Haruno was thinking with a smile.

Hi All! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please leave some reviews and ideas, Till Then. CYA!


	21. Bye!

Naruto-Adventure

_**Bye!**_

(The Next Day)

"Yun.." As Naruto stretched his arms from the bed.

"I must have overslept." Grumbled Naruto.

"""KNOCK KNOCK"""

"Are you awake?" Said Sakura.

"Yes, come." Replied Naruto with a happy face.

Sakura entered the room with two cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"Why did you go through all these trouble, I could have come downstairs instead." Said Naruto.

"Well… I… By the way, when did you become Mr. Gentleman?" Said Sakura with a smirk changing the topic.

"Heh? What you mean?" Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Never mind…" Sakura gasped with disappointment.

"Why did you bring two cups? I don't like coffee that much." Said Naruto.

"One is for me." Said Sakura with a calm voice, though she was burning with anger inside.

"Oh sorry.." Said Naruto with laughter.

'He will leave soon, what should I do.' Sakura was thinking with face down expression.

"Sakura, I will return as soon as I can, don't be sad." Said Naruto with a low voice.

As his words reached Sakura's ears, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Did you.. mean.. it?" Said Sakura with a stunned face.

"Of course I mean it…. Besides did you want to get rid of me so easily?" Said Naruto with a grin.

Sakura did not believe that Naruto can say something so sweet. She quickly embraced him, and began to cry.

"Please don't go, please… you idiot.. idiot…" Cried out Sakura without holding back any emotions.

Naruto did not know what he should do at the moment. Should he say something? Or just stay quiet.

"Sakura.. I.. I…" Murmured Naruto with a blush.

"Stop blushing, pervert." Said Sakura with a smile as she broke the hug.

"I WAS NOT" Yelled Naruto.

"YOU WERE." Sakura responded with same fashion.

Naruto stopped the argument and his expression changed to sadness.

"What is it?" Said Sakura.

"I will miss your yelling." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura stopped herself from bursting with tears, as she wanted to say goodbye to Naruto with joy.

"As if I like to yell?" Said Sakura with a pouting expression.

"You look cute when you do that." Said Naruto with a big smile.

"And you look like an idiot with that smile of yours." Said Sakura with a twisted face.

"You don't have to see this idiot smile for a while." Said Naruto still smiling but did not mean to hurt Sakura.

Sakura's face once again dropped.

"I guess wrong speech.." Said Naruto with a laugh.

This made Sakura to laugh at the same fashion.

"You really are idiot." Said Sakura with a smile.

"And you really are pretty." Said Naruto.

"Really? Well I heard it from many boys, its not something new." Said Sakura with a teasing voice.

"Sakura, I love you." Said Naruto with a low voice and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Sakura pushed him away with a blush.

"Hey get away from me, pervert." Yelled Sakura with fake anger.

"I am sorry." Said Naruto with a bit stunned.

"I did not mean.." Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Its okay, I shouldn't have crossed my limits." Said Naruto with a smile. (Not sad anymore)

"But I really did not mean it." Said Sakura with a pleading manner.

"I get it.. I get it." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

Sakura got angry and pulled him with force towards her.

"You don't get anything, silly." Said Sakura and tried to kiss Naruto.

Naruto pushed her back.

"Hey get away from me, pervert." Said Naruto with the same way as Sakura did.

Sakura began to get angry and punched him in the face and sent him flying like anime style.

"That was not funny.. It hurts." Said Naruto with a funny voice.

"It suits you." Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura… Lady Hokage called you and Naruto, finish your breakfast and go." Shouted Mrs. Haruno from downstairs.

"Coming Mom." Replied Sakura.

"What makes her call us so early in the morning?" Asked Naruto.

"Do you think I am psychic? How am I suppose to know." Yelled Sakura, still angry.

"Well I will go check then." Said Naruto and was trying to jump from the windows.

"Wh…What.. you mean?" Said Sakura with a silly voice.

"Huh? I am going to see why she called me." Said Naruto.

"You mean US!" Yelled Sakura.

"But you won't talk to me, so I thought it would be better to leave you alone." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"So if I don't talk to you for a while you will leave me?" Asked Sakura looking at him with almost tears.

"Yes, I am starting to hate you." Said Naruto with intentional tease.

"Naruto.." Blubbered Sakura with stunned looks.

"Yes Sakura, you irritate me when you get angry in small matters, and more over you hit me." Said Naruto with a fake anger.

"But.. I.. did not…" She was cut off by Naruto.

"Sakura I am sorry, I think this is where we change our roads, bye I am leaving." Said Naruto and left the room.

Sakura collapsed on her knees and was stunned and tears falling from her eyes.

She finally began to cry with all her strength.

"Am I so bad?" Sakura whispered herself with tears.

(Outside)

"Sorry Sakura, but you should understand that this is not true. You should have trust in our bond." Naruto was thinking while heading towards the Hokage Tower.

( Ten Minutes Later)

"""KNOCK KNOCK""""

"Come In." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Hi grandma Tsunade, it been a long time." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Naruto!" Yelled Lady Tsunade with excitement.

Naruto got scared by sudden yell.

"Its been a long time, how is your mission?" Said Lady Tsunade.

"It was okay." Replied Naruto while scratching his hairs.

"Hmm, good." Said Lady Tsunade.

"So why did you call me?" Asked Naruto.

"I received letter from Peace Village, they said you can stay here for a month as they recently allied with Fume Village." Said Lady Tsunade.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"I think they need one month to repair the village and they don't have any danger for being attacked so soon, so they did not bother to call you so soon." Said Lady Tsunade.

"I get it." Said Naruto with a smile.

"What?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"I am sure Konata requested them for this, he wants me to…" Naruto stopped with a blush.

"To do what?" Said Lady Tsunade with a smirk.

"Nothing maybe to relax." Lied Naruto.

"Really? But in the letter its written that she wants you to spend some time with Sakura." Said Lady Tsunade with a foxy look.

This made Naruto blush a little.

"Why didn't you read it before?" Said Naruto with a fake anger.

"Because its not written." Said Lady Tsunade with a smile.

"WHAA! Then what was that for." Yelled Naruto.

"To see your expression." Said Lady Tsunade with laughter.

"Happy now?" Yelled Naruto.

"Don't talk to me like that you little.." Yelled Lady Tsunade.

Naruto teased her showing his tongue.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"Ok sorry, I missed the fun for a long time." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

This calmed down Lady Tsunade.

"So why did you call Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing special, I wanted to tease her a little." Said Lady Tsunade with a smirk.

"Well good she is not here, I will go now, see you later." Said Naruto and left the room.

'That boy looks so happy, I never saw him this happy, maybe its for Sakura.' Lady Tsunade was thinking.

(Outside)

"I better calm her down, she must still be crying."

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Hey Ino." Said Naruto.

"Well well, it's the second time I see you in my shop, I wonder you want a date with me?" Said Ino playfully.

"Hehe, not a chance." Replied Naruto with a smile.

"Don't you like me? I am more beautiful than her." Said Ino with a smile.

Naruto giggled.

"So what do you want?" Asked Ino.

"I want some flowers." Said Naruto with a blush.

"New girlfriend? Said Ino with a smirk.

"Yes, her name is Hinata." Said Naruto.

"WHAAA!" Said Ino with a shock.

"Kidding, of course its for Sakura." Said Naruto with a silly anger.

"Hmm. You had me for a while." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"I want those red flowers." Said Naruto.

"Take it, and this time say those Three Words." Said Ino with a smile.

"I will try, she is crying at the moment, so I have to say her sorry first." Said Naruto.

"Why is she crying?" Asked Ino.

"Its not a big deal, I just had fun." Replied Naruto with a smile.

"Ok but don't make her cry too much or you know Sasuke right!" Said Ino.

Naruto left the shop with red flowers.

(Inside Sakura's room)

Sakura still crying in her bed.

"You are bad Naruto.. Really bad." Saying Sakura again and again with continuous tears.

Naruto slowly entered her room without making any sounds.

But she heard him enter.

"Why did you come now, I am bad so why did you come." Yelled Sakura with tears.

"Just to inform you I am leaving for five years, its good that I don't have to be annoyed from you anymore." Said Naruto and left the room.

Sakura was completely heartbroken.

(Three Hours Later.)

Naruto was standing near Hidden Leaf gate, sure that Sakura will come.

(Inside Sakura's Room.)

"I should not cry, its not his fault. I was not able to be a good girl, I am happy for him." Blubbered Sakura herself and was trying to smile but her tears did not stop.

"I must say see him for the last time, this will make me happy, I don't need anything else."

"I cant cry in front of him, I should say him goodbye with joy."

"And tell him sorry… No not sorry.. tell him thanks for everything… no not even that… I will just say him bye for the last time.."

Sakura wiped her tears and left the room with the hope Naruto might still be there.

(In front of Gate.)

Sakura saw a sight of Naruto from a long distance.

She began to smile and cry at the same time.

She manage to stop her tears and go to Naruto.

Seeing Sakura, Naruto began to leave by intention.

"Naruto! Wait." Waved Sakura with a fake smile.

"What do you want now?" Said Naruto with a twisted face.

"Don't worry, I wont stop you. I just came to say you goodbye, and.." Said Sakura with a fake smile and slight tears but she managed to control.

"And?" Said Naruto.

"And.. try to not oversleep… take your bath daily… and don't eat ramen only.." Said Sakura while looking down so that she can hide her tears.

"Are you finished? I am getting late." Said Naruto with a cold voice.

"Please give me one more minute, that's the least you can do.." Said Sakura with a broken voice.

"Alright, make it fast." Said Naruto.

"I wish you get a better girl." Said Sakura as tears began to fall.

"Sure, now bye." Said Naruto and left the spot.

Sakura was standing there facing in opposite direction and she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"Please come back Naruto, I will try my best to be a better girl." Sakura blubbered to herself with tears.

(Five Minutes Later)

Sakura cried till her tears dried.

She was starting to walk towards her house.

"Sakura, did you call me?"

A voice reached her ears from nearby.

"I am already missing him, I wish it was really you, Naruto.." Said Sakura to herself and continued to walk.

After taking few more steps, she was suddenly pulled to a kiss.

Her eyes widened with tears.

"Did you try to get rid of me so easily?." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura was standing still with shock.

"Naruto… you.. here?" Blubbered Sakura.

"I love you Sakura, how did you think what I said was true, even for a moment? Said Naruto.

Sakura gave him a tight hug and began to cry with all her might.

"Please don't go, I beg you, I can live without you, I will try to be a better..." Yelled Sakura with tears but she was stopped by another kiss from Naruto.

"You already are a better girl than anyone, and even if you are not, my feelings will never change, I like you the way you are and I couldn't ask for someone better." Said Naruto with tears.

"Idiot… Idiot… Idiot…" Said Sakura and began to stroke on Naruto's chest.

"Come on, I am sorry, remember you did the same before." Said Naruto and was trying to calm her down.

Sakura stopped her tears and pushed Naruto back.

"What was that for?" Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Don't kiss me like that you pervert." Yelled Sakura.

"I was missing that." Said Naruto with a smile.

BOOM!

"Ouch! Now what?" Yelled Naruto.

"That's for making me cry." Said Sakura with a smile and hugged him again.

"Naruto, please don't leave me." Said Sakura with a low voice and resting on his chest.

"Sakura, I have something to give you." Said Naruto.

Sakura pushed him back and yelled: "NO MORE KISSES, PERVERT!

"Its not that, I brought this flowers for you." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura was stunned to see the same flower that she saw one years back.

"Naruto.."

"Huh?" Replied Naruto.

"That day.. were those flowers for me?" Asked Sakura.

"Umm… yea." Replied Naruto while scratching his hairs.

Sakura gave him another hug and began to cry.

"Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… why didn't you say me that time, I broke your heart so many time that I can not count, and you said nothing but just smile. Why did you do that…" Said Sakura with tears.

"I..I.. thought you love…" Before Naruto could say anything further he was stopped by a Kiss from Sakura.

Naruto was blushing as hell because it wasn't like the previous kisses.

"Hmmhmmhmhm" Sound of Naruto.

"Idiot… That's how you should kiss." Said Sakura with a wink.

"Thank you for coming in my life." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Now stop this lovy dovy moments and get going, you are getting late." Said Sakura.

"No, I got letter from Konata, she said I can stay one more month." Said Naruto with a laughter.

Sakura was so happy that she wanted to kiss him again but she was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Lady Tsunade called you and me to her office for a mission." Waved Sasuke from a long distance.

"Aww! Mission already…" Said Sakura with a depressed voice.

"Umm… Sakura.." Said Naruto with fear.

"What is it?"Asked Sakura with a confused face.

"Umm.. why is Sasuke laughing? Did he…? Blubbered Naruto.

"You don't mean he saw everything?" Yelled Sakura.

"OI! I am going to say everyone." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"COME BACK HERE!" Both Naruto and Sakura ran after him with a blush.

HI ALL! Hope You Guy enjoyed this chapter, please leave some reviews, coz if you don't like it anymore I will began to stop writing this and write something on Pokemon. So please review if you want more .. Till then CYA!


	22. New Twist

Naruto-Adventure

_**New Twist**_

"""KNOCK KNOCK"""

"Come in." Said Lady Tsunade.

Team 7 then entered the room.

"Why did you call us." Said Sasuke.

"Ya EXACTLY" Said Sakura with a yell.

"Come down, Sakura." Said Naruto, trying to calm her down.

"It is actually a really important mission." Said Lady Tsunade.

"And?" Said Sasuke.

"All the five Kage Nations including us, had a meeting about new training new classes rather than just Ninja training." Said Lady Tsunade with a serious look.

"You mean training for other classes besides Ninja?" Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Naruto.. Of course not…" Said Sakura with a blow on his face.

"He is right." Said Lady Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke with a surprised face.

"Well you see, we will open a joint school where only the best of the best from all over the country will be admitted for classes which includes- Ninja training, Assassin training, Swordsman, Monk and Medic." Said Lady Tsunade.

"That sounds really fun!" Said Naruto with an excitement.

"So what is our mission actually?" Asked Sakura.

"I want you guys to go there as the representative of our village as all of you are Jonin now." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Wow! Thanks grandma Tsunade." Said Naruto with a grin.

"But why did you choose us? I mean there are other Jonin who is best suitable for this job." Said Sakura.

"What do you mean? You don't need to worry, we will be fine." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"YOU are the worry!" Yelled Sakura to Naruto.

"What does that suppose to mean!" Shouted Naruto.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"We chose you three because you are the best match as a team. Sakura is a Medic Ninja, Sasuke is a fast and is a sensor ninja and Naruto.. well…" Said Lady Tsunade.

"Hey… What does that suppose to mean." Yelled Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Sakura began to laugh.

"Well you are… just, their team member that's why." Said Lady Tsunade with a smile.

Naruto began to yell at Lady Tsunade.

'You are the best, that's why Naruto.' Lady Tsunade was thinking with a smile.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me.." Said Naruto.

"That's enough, I make the decisions.. NOT YOU!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"Ye, ye… whatever!" Said Naruto with a disappointment.

"So when do we get going?" Asked Sasuke.

"Now." She replied.

"Now?" All three said in unison.

"Yes, because you the challenge begins in three hours." Said Lady Tsunade.

"What challenge?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, there will be a contest like the chunin exam and the winning Nation will have 50% share over the School that will be built there." Said Lady Tsunade.

"You mean the school is not constructed yet?" Asked Sasuke.

"Who cares about that, lets go there and kick their butts." Said Naruto in excitement.

"So where is the place?" Asked Sakura.

"It will take us thirty minutes to reach there." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Wow that's cool, as it is so close to our village, the next generation of our village and study their with not problems." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

Sakura began to blush and Sasuke began to laugh like crazy.

"Heh? What's wrong?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Nothing is wrong, you are right, and that's why we need to win this challenge at any cost." Said Lady Tsunade with a half seriousness and half smile about the fact of new generation.

"So, aren't you gonna come?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes I will, and so will all the five Kages." Said Lady Tsunade.

"So Gaara will be there?" Asked Naruto with excitement.

"Of course he will, Idiot.." Yelled Sakura.

"So now, get going." Commanded Lady Tsunade.

"Right!" They all said in unison and made some hand signs. POOF!

(Outside)

"So lets hit the road, and win the tournament!" Said Naruto standing in front of the Hidden Village Gate.

"Yes, but don't get overconfident." Said Sakura with a smile and pointing her finger towards Naruto.

"Umm.. guys, you.. can go first, I have something to do, I will catch with you later." Said Sasuke.

"Huh? Where you going?" Asked Sakura.

"Well… I have to meet Hinata." Said Sasuke.

"WHA! You are dating Hinata?" Said Sakura with silly voice.

"No that's not it at all… I left something in her house, so I need to get it back." Said Sasuke with nervously.

"You mean your heart! How romantic." Said Sakura with a teasing voice.

"Say one word, and you know what." Said Sasuke.

"What? Come on if it's a fight you want." Said Sakura.

"Umm, Sakura.. he meant about the earlier thing." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"What thing?" Asked Sakura with a confused look.

"Heheh, you forgot already? The Ki…" Blubbered Naruto with a blush.

Sakura began to blush after the remembered.

"Sorry Sasuke, you can go and get your stuffs, we will catch you later." Said Sakura with a silly smile.

"That's better." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata's house on the other side Naruto and Sakura left for the mission.

Hi all hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and till then CYA!


	23. Naruto Vs Sakura

Naruto-Adventure

_**Naruto VS Sakura**_

"Naruto don't overdo in the fight. OK?" Said Sakura with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"That's when I worry the most." Said Sakura with a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto look, now its not only you, if anything happens to you the same goes with me. Said Sakura with a concerned voice. ,

"I love you." Said Naruto with a smile.

"I know that, but you are not answering my question." Said Sakura calmly.

"I wont do anything silly, and I will avoid danger. Happy?" Said Naruto with a grin.

"What's with that attitude?" Said Sakura with anger.

"I like your face when you get angry." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura blushed and did not say anything further and continued the journey.

(10 min Later.)

"Oi, I am back" Said Sasuke from behind.

"How was your meeting with Hinata?" Asked Sakura with a smirk.

"It was awesome we kissed just like you and Naruto." Said Sasuke with a tease.

"Seriously?" Said Naruto with a surprised look.

"Of course not… he is just reminding us.." Said Sakura with an disgust expression.

"Oh, he caught there for a while, you really can say lies and seems you are saying the truth." Said Naruto with a grin.

"It is YOU who doesn't understand, there is nothing special about him, and anyone can say he was joking." Yelled Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, calm down." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Yes Sakura, smile or else…" Said Sasuke with a threatening voice.

"Alright.. hhahahaha" Said Sakura with a angry voice.

"That's better." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"STOP!" Said Naruto.

"What happened?" Said Sasuke.

"We are being followed." Said Naruto.

Suddenly three Shuriken was coming towards Sakura.

Naruto did not see it coming, but Sasuke did as he pushed Sakura from the target and Stopped the Shuriken with his kunai.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Naruto created five shadow clones and guarded Sakura and Sasuke.

"Come out whoever you are." Shouted Naruto.

"Looks like you are as fast as ever." Said Kakashi Sensei.

"Sensei! What in the world was that?" Said Naruto.

"Nothing, just checking if my students still has the touch.

"You could have killed Sakura." Yelled Naruto.

Sakura was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"We knew about this way long before you did." Said Sasuke with laughter.

"But why? I mean for what?" Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Its nothing, just wanted to see your skill but I am disappointed with your reaction time." Said Kakashi.

"Still, it could have killed her if Sasuke had missed." Said Naruto.

"They weren't real, look they are made of wood." Said Kakashi with a smile.

Naruto left them and began to continue the journey with saying anything further.

"Naruto come back.." Yelled Sakura.

"looks like he is angry with me." Said Kakashi.

"Its nothing, you know Naruto, he can't stay angry for long." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Well we will be going, see you later." Said Sasuke and followed Naruto along with Sakura.

"Come on, he is our sensei… drop your attitude." Said Sakura with a displeasure.

"I AM NOT ANGRY!" Yelled Naruto.

"THEN BE IT." Replied Sakura with same anger.

"Gosh.. you two have the same temper.. I wonder what will happen when you get-" Sasuke was cut off with a angry glare by Sakura.

They continued the rest of the way with awkward silence.

"Hey guys, we are here." Said Sasuke.

"Thank you very much for saying." Yelled both Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"You are welcome." Said Sasuke with a awkward shame.

"Are you three from Hidden Leaf?" Said a man with a smile.

"Cant you see our Forehead Protector?" Said Naruto with a annoyed voice.

"Naruto! Stop your so called not-angry attitude." Said Sakura with a twisted face.

"We are sorry, please don't mind their rudeness." Said Sasuke apologetically.

"Its okay, I guess you three are here on behalf of Hidden Leaf?" Said the man.

"Cant-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Yes, we are here as the representative on behalf of Hidden Leaf." Said Sasuke.

"Very well, please enter and take your seat." Said the man with a smile.

Naruto and Sakura entered with a angry face and not looking at each other.

"Guys, if you don't stop your childish attitude then we can say goodbye to win the tournament." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

"I am not the one who is acting CHILDISH!" Said Sakura with a twisted face.

"What was that now then?" Said Sasuke.

Sakura gave a nasty glare towards Sasuke.

"Attention everybody, the tournament is about to began. The winning side's Nation will have 50% share of the new academy that is going to be constructed here soon. Each Nation will send three Shinobis in the first round and the winner will proceed to the next round. The match can be stopped at anytime the judge wants." Said the commentator.

"So who is gonna go first?" Asked Sasuke.

No response from both Sakura and Naruto.

"Come on! This is no time for that, you can fight as much as you want after the tournament is over." Said Sasuke with a little anger.

"Instead of lecturing, why don't you got first?" Said Naruto.

"Don't tell me you are chickening out!" Said Sakura to Sasuke.

"Fine! I will go first." Said Sasuke with a calm voice.

And that's the end of the first match, looks like Shinobi from the Hidden Sand won the first match against Hidden Mist." Said the Commentator.

"That guy is really strong." Said Sasuke.

"Scared?" Said Naruto with twisted face.

"The second match is about to begin between Sasuke Ucchiha from Hidden Leaf Vs Utakata from Hidden Mist" Said the commentator.

As soon as the Name of Sasuke Ucchiha was announced, the crowd cheered with full power.

"I hope you are not scared, are you?" Said Utakata, mocking at Sasuke.

"You hope right." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"So you are scared. Hahah, you can retreat now." Said Utakata with a laugh.

"I mean I am scared for you." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Why you little.." Said Utakata with a angry voice.

"Let the match begin." Said the commentator.

"Where I come Ucchiha!" Yelled Utakata as he rushed towards Sasuke with a kunai.

SLASH!

"AMAZING! The match lasted only one minute and looks like Sasuke Ucchiha is the winner." Said the Commentator.

"Ho-w did… you… do… that.." Blubbered Utakata lying down and not able to move at all.

"Its not a big deal, speed combine with Genjutsu. Now Release." Said Sasuke with a smile.

Utakata was freed from the genjutsu and stoop up in his feet.

"I will remember you." Said Utakata with a friendly smile and left the arena.

"Now the third match.. Begin!"

"Come on guys, at least you should congratulate me.." Said Sasuke as he took a sit beside Sakura.

"CONGRATULATION SASUKE, WE CANT THINK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T HERE." Yelled both Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Well I guess it was better not to congratulate.." Said Sasuke and gave attention towards the next match Between Hidden Rain and Hidden Sand.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and leave some ideas…


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto-Adventure

_**ABC**_

"That ends the third match, and Hidden Sand won both of their matches. Lets proceed to the next match." Said the commentator.

"So who's going next?" Asked Sasuke.

"I will go." Said Sakura.

"Good luck." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"Thanks." Replied Sakura with a smile.

Sakura walked towards the arena.

"Come on Naruto, I know you care for her but you should not get angry in such little things." Said Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto did not reply anything.

Sakura faced her opponent from Hidden Rain and won the match after a fare fight.

"Looks like another success for Hidden Leaf, and that's towards the end of first round leaving only one battle up ahead." Said the commentator.

Sakura took her sit beside Sasuke with a teasing attitude towards Naruto.

"Well, it's the last fight of the first round, hope you are ready Naruto?" Said Sasuke.

"Yeah ready to lose." Said Sakura with a tease.

"Right, I am going to lose." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Both Sakura and Sasuke was stunned on hearing his words.

"In your dreams." Said Naruto and jumped in the arena.

"What a showoff." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

'Naruto, please be careful.' Sakura was thinking with a worried face.

"Aham.. someone is worried." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"I am not worried for that idiot." Yelled Sakura.

"I said, someone.." Replied Sasuke.

(After two hours.)

"That's the end of the second round and we have our two finalist. Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand" Stated the commentator.

"It will be a 3 on 3 tag team fight in the final." Said the commentator.

"Naruto, you should have not used that much power in your matches." Said Sasuke.

"Why not?" Said Naruto with a angry voice.

"Because it's a tournament not a fight you idiot." Said Sakura with disgust.

"A win is a win.." Said Naruto without looking at them.

"But Narut-"

"Leave him for the time being." Said Sasuke.

"I just don't get it how can you be so angry in such a small thing that Kakashi Sensei did for fun." Said Sakura with less anger.

"Because you don't understand, you could have been killed." Shouted Naruto and left the sit.

Sakura was stunned to hear what she just heard.

"He loves you so much Sakura." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"I cant believe the horrible things I said to him, he was just trying to.." Blubbered Sakura with tears.

"Instead of being a crybaby go and solve the matters before the match starts." Said Sasuke with a sigh.

"Yes you are right." Said Sakura with confidence and followed where Naruto was.

Near a tree outside, Naruto was standing with a sad face.

"Naruto, can I…." Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Sakura, I am sorry, I should have not yelled like that." Said Naruto.

" No, its all my fault.. I didn't knew.."

"Its not your fault, don't feel sorry for others fault." Said Naruto while holding Sakura's hands.

"Naruto.. I.." Blubbered Sakura.

"Cheer up, we got a match to win." Said Naruto with a smile.

But it seemed nothing was working, and Sakura was still crying.

"SAKURA YOU ARE A MONSTER AND YOU HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD, AND YOU ARE UGLY." Yelled Naruto to make her angry.

" Naruto, I don't mind if you call me those. So it is not going to work." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Well.. at least you smiled, that's what I needed." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Do you want to go on a date after we are done with this tournament?" Said Sakura with a blush.

"WHA! I mean why… ohh… I mean of course I want.. I mean I love to go, Sakura." Said Naruto with a silly face.

"You never change, silly." Said Sakura and hugged him.

"I want to become a Hokage as quick as possible." Said Naruto.

"Why is that?" Asked Sakura with concern.

"Because as soon as I become Hokage I can… I can…" Said Naruto with anxiety.

"You can what?" Asked Sakura.

"I… I… can.. you know.." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"No I don't know." Said Sakura.

" So that we can get…" Blubbered Naruto with blush.

"I don't get it.. tell me what or I am going to punch you hard." Said Sakura with a pout.

"I will tell you in our date." Said Naruto and walked towards the arena, leaving Sakura in confusion.

(In the match)

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was facing three Ninja from Star Village in the semi-final.

"Sakura, after I prepare my Rasengan, you will kick it as hard as you can towards them." Said Naruto while breathing hard.

"Are you insane? I will lose my legs if your chakra control is not perfect, besides it IS NOT perfect." Yelled Sakura.

"Trust me Sakura, that's the only chance." Said Naruto.

Sakura's eyes met Naruto's eyes and she was convinced.

"Fine, silly." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Sasuke, try to hold them alone for 30 seconds." Said Naruto.

"I will, I hope you don't mess things up." Said Sasuke and charged towards the other three ninja.

Naruto started to create a Rasengan, but this time it was red instead of blue.

"It doesn't look like Rasengan." Said Sakura with fear.

"I am using my the Nine-Tailed Chakra." Said Naruto.

"But, they will get injured if you use it." Said Sakura with almost yell.

"Calm down, its just one tailed chakra." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Fine." Said Sakura with a pout.

"Its ready, Kick it." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke get out of the way." Yelled Sakura and kicked the Red ball like Rasengan.

The Rasengan spread like a rain and was directed towards the other 3 ninja and they were paralyzed.

"Sakura, why are they paralyzed?" Asked Naruto with confusion.

"Well, I combined Paralysis Ninjutsu with the Kick." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Awesome, that's what can be expected from a monster." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Naruto… what did you say?" Said Sakura with scary voice.

"Didn't you say you don't mind if I say?" Said Naruto with a teasing voice.

"Oi, stop your talk and give me a hand over here." Yelled Sasuke.

After about five minutes, Team 7 was declared as the winner.

"Well, we have a day off, the final will be held tomorrow." Said Sasuke while heading back to Hidden Leaf.

Sakura and Naruto was smiling at each other without noticing Sasuke.

"What a troublesome. Now I get what Shikamaru meant." Said Sasuke himself.

They reached Hidden Leaf after thirty minutes.

"Lets go report to Lady Tsunade." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can you report alone? We have some important work to do." Said Sakura with a blush.

"Fine, enjoy you date." Said Sasuke and left the spot.

"How does he know we are going on a date?" Asked Naruto to Sakura.

"That's my line." Replied Sakura.

"HEY SASUKE, SAY HELLO TO HINATA FROM ME." Yelled Sakura waving her hands.

"Kissing…" Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sorry… sorry… " Said Sakura with embarrassment.


	25. Its A Date

Naruto Adventure

_**It's a Date**_

"Guess where I am taking you?" Said Naruto with excitement.

"Ichiraku." Replied Sakura.

"How did you know?" Said Naruto with a surprised look.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"Come on, I can take you somewhere else if you want." Said Naruto while pouting.

"No, its fine." Replied Sakura.

This made Naruto a bit happy.

"The food was delicious." Said Sakura with a delight.

"Yes, the Ramen was different today." Said Naruto with same silly grin.

"Umm.. Naruto."

"Yes?"

"What was it, you wanted to say earlier?" Asked Sakura shyly.

Naruto began to blush crimson red.

"Tell me now." Said Sakura.

"Well, you see… I want to… m-." Blubbered Naruto nervously.

"Want to what?" Asked Sakura.

"You know.." Said Naruto.

"IS IT WHAT I AM THINKING!" Yelled Sakura.

"What are you thinking?" Said Naruto with a dumb face.

'I hope he is not talking about Se.. ahhh… I cant even think that.. hope he is not.. or else..' Sakura was thinking.

"Sakura, I want to be the Hokage as soon as possible, so that we can be together forever." Said Naruto with a smile.

"We are already together." Said Sakura, still thinking if Naruto was thinking about…

"I want to marr…" Blubbered Naruto.

Sakura understood what he was trying to say, and she was touched by his words.

'And here I was thinking other stupid things… He is so innocent. I am really lucky' Sakura was thinking with a smile and a light blush.

"Sakura, you okay?" Asked Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, but whether you become the Hokage or not, I will still be with you forever. Do you think I will love you only because you will be the Hokage?" Said Sakura.

"No Sakura, I didn't mean that. Honestly I didn't." Said Naruto.

"Okay. Now lets change the topic." Said Sakura.

"Do want another Ramen?" Said Naruto.

"No, now listen. Do you have any plans for tomorrow's finals?" Asked Sakura.

"Plan?" Said Naruto with a confused looks.

"Don't tell me you forgot about tomorrows fight." Said Sakura with cute anger.

"Of course I didn't." Replied Naruto.

"Whatever, lets just win it, I am sure Sasuke has plans already. UNLIKE YOU." Said Sakura with a sigh.

"Hey, I can make plans too." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Yes you can, like your ridiculous Rasengan kick." Said Sakura with a tease.

"Well, it works. Didn't we win?" Said Naruto.

"Listen. Winning is not the only thing. You can win alone with your chakra, but we should make fare for them as well." Said Sakura.

"I understand, I will keep that in mind." Replied Naruto with a smile.

"Glad you understood, I thought it was going in deaf ears." Said Sakura with a tease.

"I have 15 days more before I return to Peace Village." Said Naruto with a low voice.

Sakura did not wanted the moment to be ruined, so she changed the topic.

"Lets talk about that later, remember today is our first official date." Said Sakura with a cheerful voice.

"Of course I remember, I waited-"

"Six years for this day." Sakura finished.

"Right." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

'He is so cute like this. How didn't I ever notice before.' Sakura was thinking.

"Sakura.. Sakura.." Said Naruto with a sing-song fashion.

"Stop it Idiot." Said Sakura with a laugh.

"So tell me something, why did you fall in love with me when we were at school? There were other girls too." Asked Sakura with smirk.

"Why did you fall in love with Sasuke? There was other boys at school." Replied Naruto with the same fashion.

"Well he was handsome." Said Sakura with a teasing smile.

"And you are beautiful, that's why." Said Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, Hinata is more gorgeous than I am." Said Sakura with a bit unhappy inside.

"To me, it's only you." Said Naruto.

"Hey Look there! It's the village hero."

"Aww… you are right, he is so cute."

"Go away stupid, he is mine."

Three girls were arguing on the other table.

"Looks like you have fans, Naruto." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Its better we get out of here." Said Naruto and pulled Sakura with him and left.

"I really enjoyed today, Naruto." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Hehe, me too. I will drop you home." Said Naruto.

"Thanks." Replied Sakura.

They walked towards Sakura's home and reached there after few minutes.

"So, bye Sakura." Said Naruto and was ready to leave.

"That's it?" Said Sakura with a twisted face.

"Huh?"

"You didn't even say me goodnight." Said Sakura

"Oh, sorry, Goodnight Sakura." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

' I meant Goodnight kiss, IDIOT.' Sakura was thinking.

"Bye Sakura." Said Naruto and left with a jump.

"God, he is so dense." Said Sakura to herself.

"Who is dense?"

"Naruto who else." Said Sakura.

"Really? I am sure he isn't the kissing type."

"MOM! What are you doing here." Yelled Sakura with almost shocked.

"This is my house, honey."

Sakura forgot that she was standing in front of her house.

"Its not what you think." Sakura tried to hide her blush.

"Fine, fine, don't worry. Come in." Said Mrs. Haruno with a smile.

"I really had fun today." Said Naruto himself, while walking towards his home.

"You had fun?"

"Ino what you doing here?" Said Naruto with almost surprised.

"My house happen to be in this direction?" Replied Ino.

"Oh, sorry." Said Naruto while scratching his hairs.

"Can I join you?" Said Ino.

"Sure, lets go." Replied Naruto and they began to walk.

"So, what fun you had?" Asked Ino with a smirk.

"Well… nothing special." Naruto lied with a blush.

"Don't tell me you were on a date?" Said Ino with a mischievous look.

"Yes… I went on a date with Sakura." Replied Naruto, shyly.

"That's great news." Said Ino with a smile.

"And what about you? Aren't you dating someone?" Asked Naruto, returning the favor.

"No, I didn't get someone attractive enough yet." Replied Ino with a sad voice.

"That's sad Ino." Naruto teased.

"Watch what you say, I will get the most handsome guy in the world." Yelled Ino.

"Of course you will." Said Naruto with a smile.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Asked Ino.

"Well, you are attractive enough for any boy to fall for you." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Really? I think we should go on a date then." Said Ino with a smirk.

"Sure, how is Sunday?" Replied Naruto jokingly.

"God, are you starting to cheat on Sakura?" Said Ino with a smile.

They both laughed on the statement.

"Well, there's my house. See you tomorrow." Said Ino.

"Ino, sometimes the inside matters more than the outside, keep that in mind." Said Naruto and left the spot leaving Ino in confusion.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. TILL THEN CYA!


	26. Final Day

Naruto Adventure

_**Final Day**_

"Lady Tsunade, you called us?" Said Sakura.

"Hmp.."

"Why?" Asked Sasuke.

"The Kage's said us to not send Naruto in today's final match."

"WHAT? WHY?" Yelled Naruto.

"They want this to be a fare fight, and you fighting, they don't have a chance." Replied Lady Tsunade.

"But that's their problem, not ours and how can they command us on what we should do?" Said Sakura backing up Naruto.

"They didn't command us, instead they requested us." Said Tsunade.

"And you agreed?" Said Sakura.

"Hmp. It seems right and I don't want to hear this craps for the rest of my life that we won by cheating and I am sure the 'soon-to-be' Hokage don't want their village to be down." Said Lady Tsunade with a smirk.

Her words trapped Naruto and he managed to grin a little.

' That idiot is so easy to handle sometimes.' Sasuke was thinking.

"So who is going to fight?" Asked Sasuke.

"That's your decision, either Sasuke or Sakura." Said Lady Tsunade.

"I think Sasuke will be better for this job." Said Sakura.

"Don't count yourself out Sakura.. You are equally as good as I am." Said Sasuke.

"Let me go and fight and kick their ass." Laughed out Naruto.

"YOU CANT GO!" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"Calm down Grandma.. I was just joking." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Can we send someone else from our village?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes we can." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Who is Hidden Sand sending in the final round?" Asked Sakura.

"There is not much info about the guy except his name." Replied Lady Tsunade.

"And his name is?" Said Sakura.

"Midnight." Replied Lady Tsunade.

"Is that even a name?" Asked Sakura.

"Well its his code name, he is from Anbu." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Then its fixed." Said Naruto with a yell.

Everyone turned their attention towards Naruto.

"We will play fire with fire; we should send Sai in this as he is from Anbu as well." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Hmp.. that sounds good to me." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, I am fine with the decision. Sai is no less in any way than us." Said Sasuke.

"I agree." Said Sakura.

"Then its settled, Sai will go in the final round."

"Sai, you should get a girlfriend by now, and just informing I am single." Said Ino with a teasing smile.

"I will think about it." Replied Sai with a emotionless face.

"Grr… you are ridiculously stupid, you are not my type." Said Ino with a twisted face and left.

'What did I say wrong….'

Right after, two of the Anbu came and informed Sai to report to Lady Tsunade.

"Why are you sending me? Sasuke and Sakura is more likely able for this job." Said Sai.

"Sai, they are sending an Anbu so we thought it would be good to send one of our Anbu and you are the best we have." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Your order is my duty, I will go." Said Sai bowing down to show respect.

"Good to hear that, now get going, the match begins in 3 hours." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Right."

(After the final round.)

"I knew Sai would win."

"Yes."

"Mission Successful after all."

(Ten Days Later)

"Sakura, I…" Murmured Naruto.

"Huh?"

"I.. will be leaving tomorrow." Said Naruto.

"And why are you getting sad today? Lets leave that for tomorrow. Shall we?" Said Sakura with a smile.

"Right." Replied Naruto returning the smile.

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

Even if its hard for me… I will still bid him farewell with joy. I will miss him though..

We are walking side by side, and he is still looking a bit sad, I must cheer him up.

"Umm… Naruto… wanna go to the park?" I ask him.

"Huh? Sure why not."

"Pick me up from my house at 8AM?" I ask him.

"Lets go now?"

"Nope, its no fun in the morning, see you at night." I give him a hug and l leave for house.

_**END OF POV…**_

"Hey.. Forehead.. over hear." Ino waves towards Sakura.

"What is it Ino Pig?" Said Sakura with sing-song.

"Guess what! Naruto and I are going on a date tonight." Said Ino with a dramatic smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura yells.

"Chill… I was just joking.." Said Ino with a laugh.

"DO-NOT-JOKE-LIKE-THIS!" Yelled Sakura.

"Whatever, I just wanted you to come out of your thoughts… you were walking like a robot." Said Ino and left the spot.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Oh, hello Naruto, come in." Said Mrs. Haruno.

"Umm, hello.. is Sakura home?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes she is in her room for the last four hours. I wonder what she is doing." Said Mrs. Haruno.

"Mom, I am lea- Oh hi Naruto, you are early." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Umm.. ye." Replied Naruto with a silly smile.

"Don't tell me you two are going on a date." Said Mrs. Haruno with a dramatic voice.

"Its nothing like that, he will leave tomorrow so I thought we should spend the night together." Said Sakura defending herself.

"Right, I will call Ino to meet you guys then." Said Mrs. Haruno with a smirk.

"NO MOM. We are leaving. Bye." Said Sakura and pulled Naruto with her and left.

'Such a sweet couple.' :D

"So Sakura, why are we sitting here and doing nothing?" Asked Naruto with a bored look on his face.

"What do you want to do?" Said Sakura with a smile and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulders.

"I-I… "

"Silly, you are blushing." Said Sakura with a smile and rested on his shoulder.

"Of course. Anyone would blush at this moment." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Shh.."

Sakura kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Saku-r-a.."

"This is the goodnight kiss you owed me." Said Sakura with a smile.

"I-I-"

"Don't talk, let me rest in your arms for rest of the night." Said Sakura with a low voice and leaned to kiss him again.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter.. please review. Till then CYA!


	27. Journey Continues

Naruto Adventure

_**Journey Continues**_

**SAKURA'S POV**

I am happy I had the chance to spend my time with him last night.

He is still annoying but I like him. I hope he will stay away from trouble, then again he is not the stupid little kid anymore. Ahhh! I must stop missing him so much… its gonna be a whole one year…. I must find something for distraction. But I cant help but think of him….

**END OF POV**

"He Sakura!"

"Oh, hi Sasuke, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just to inform you that Lady Tsunade called us to her office." Said Sasuke.

"Hmm, lets go.. now I will have something for distraction."

"Heh? What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"Nothing nothing… lets go." Said Sakura waving her hands.

(Hokage Office.)

"You mean we have to capture one mage? Do they even exist?" Asked Sasuke with a surprised look.

"The existed before 1000years and it is said that there are still some of them left in this world. And as a proof, one dark mage is seen near the Black mountains east of Achapella." Said Lady Tsunade.

"This is getting really weird. How are WE suppose to capture that creature?" Asked Sakura.

"They are humans, not creatures. They are normal human being as you are." Said Lady Tsunade with serious voice.

"Umm. So are they dangerous?" Asked Sasuke.

"Some are dangerous and some are not, like there are good and evil ninja." Said Lady Tsunade.

"And why do you want to capture them?" Asked Sakura.

"It will be a great asset for our village and also for all other village's, we can finally start magic trainings other than just Ninja training." Said Lady Tsunade with a yell.

"Why mage disappear from the world? What happened to them?" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't have much info except they were killed by a really powerful mage himself and only few were able to escape." Said Lady Tsunade.

"You mean one mage killed all the mage's? But why?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know, this is why we must capture the mage at any cost." Said Lady Tsunade.

"HAI"

"And as Naruto left for Peace Village, I will assign a new temporary member for Team 7." Said Lady Tsunade.

"And who might that be?" Asked Sakura.

"A new Jonnin, Flora Kazumi." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Never heard of her." Said Sasuke.

"She was a rouge ninja who was manipulated by Obito during the ninja war, she was imprisoned for the past 3 years and finally she is freed now." Said Lady Tsunade.

"I would love to meet her, where is she?" Said Sakura with joy.

"I already told her about the mission, she is waiting near the Gate." Said Lady Tsunade.

"We will leave now?" Asked Sakura

"Yes, I don't want the mage to move somewhere else." Said Lady Tsunade.

"We wont let you down." Said Sakura.

"You better not, now dismiss."

(Near Hidden Leaf Gate.)

A girl with long blue hairs and dark blue eyes was standing near the gate. She was wearing a hidden Leaf Headband on her neck which was a bit unusual. She carries a sword with her which can absorb chakra and launch really powerful blows.

"Sasuke, is that girl over there, Flora?"

"Lets find out." Said Sasuke.

"Hey you over there, are you Fl-" Sakura was cut off on her sentence by her stunning face which seemed to spark under the bright sun.

"-ra"

She smiled with a cute voice and came towards them.

"Hi, I am Flora Kazumi, nice to meet you." Said Flora with a smile.

"H-Hi.. my name is Sakura and this is Sasuke." Said Sakura with surprised voice.

"Nice to meet you Sakura and Sasuke." Said Flora.

"Same to you." Said Sasuke with his usual manner not taken back by her beauty.

"Yo-you are… so beautiful." Blubbered Sakura.

"Really? Thank you Sakura, and you are beautiful as well." Replied Flora with another smile.

They introduced themselves more openly and began their Journey towards the Black Mountain.

(During the journey.)

"So… umm.. tell me what happened with you during the war if you don't mind." Asked Sakura with a bit hesitation.

"I don't know, my memory was erased by the Anbu, all I know that I was being controlled by Kabuto." Said Flora with a sad voice.

"Don't be sad, past is past, what matters is what you do in the present." Said Sakura with a cheerful voice.

"Yes." Said Flora with a sweet voice.

"By the way, what's that?" Asked Sakura pointing towards her sword.

"This is my sword, I am a sword user." Said Flora.

"I never seen a sword user before other than Zabuza." Said Sakura.

"I really love to use sword." Said Flora with a dreamy smile.

"Can you show me now?" Said Sakura stopping on the road.

"Sur-"

"We have a mission to carry if you still remember." Said Sasuke.

"Right, I am really sorry." Said Flora with almost tears.

"SHUT UP SASUKE, YOU ARE SCARING HER." Yelled Sakura.

"Fine, I am sorry."

"No I am really sorry, I shouldn't have started to-"

"Its not your fault Flora, we are a friends now, you do not need to apologize for things like this." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Friend?"

"Yes friends." Said Sakura with a smile.

They continued the rest of the journey towards Black Mountain.

(Peace Village)

"Welcome back Lord Naruto." Said Konata.

"Nice to see you again Konata, and thanks." Said Naruto with his usual foxy grin.

"Not to mention, that's what friends are for." Said Konata with a wink.

"You seem really cheerful than last time, what's the good news." Asked Naruto.

'Idiot, you do not understand how your words brought joy to me, I am seeing you after one month… No. no… I must not think like this… he loves Sakura, and I am full aware of that and I don't have any regrets, but still its hard to forget him… but I have to..' Konata was thinking.

"Yu hu… there? I am talking to you." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Um.. sorry Lord Naruto, its nothing, I am just happy you are back." Said Konata quickly.

Naruto smiled and started to walk towards the office.

"So… how is Sakura?" Asked Konata.

"She is fine, and many things happened I will tell you everything." Said Naruto.

He began to tell everything that happened like a little kid, all Konata could do is staring at him with a smile on her face.

'I really do love you Naruto.' Konata was thinking with a smile on her face.


	28. Power Of Magic

Naruto Adventure

_**Power of magic**_

"We have been searching for that mage for like…. 5hrs."

"Come on Sakura, it isn't gonna be as easy as finding a ninja." Said Flora.

"Stop!"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Look over there."

"Wow, a secret door in a mountain." Said Flora with an excited voice.

(In Peace Village)

"Ahhhh! I cant take any more paper works, show some mercy Konata." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

Konata was smiling seeing Naruto's childish behavior.

"Heh? Its not funny! I signed 5000 papers and still you have more left?"

"Aham.. You just signed 4000 papers." Said Konata.

"You mean 4000! Its not JUST." Yelled Naruto with a silly voice.

"Fine, take a rest." Said Konata with a smile.

"Wait."

"What is it Lord Naruto?" Said Konata.

"Lets talk, I haven't seen you for a long time, shall we?" Said Naruto with a grin.

'Is he really saying that? Or am I dreaming? AHHHHHHH! Stop thinking stupid things Konata… he means nothing other than just friendly talk.' Konata was thinking with a blush.

"You there? Yu hu… K-O-N-A-T-A?"

"Ummm… yes I am sorry, lets meet tonight?" Said Konata with nervousness.

"Heh? Cant we just talk now?" Said Naruto without any clue.

'Dense Head.' Konata was saying under her breath.

"Konata… you there?"

"Umm sorry sorry, lets meet tonight because… because… because you have lots of paper works left now." Said Konata with a blush.

"Ahhhh! I HATE PAPER WORKS!" Yelled Naruto with a silly voice.

'Don't I love that attitude… Ahh… its just a friendly invitation that's all.' Konata was thinking with a embarrassed look.

(Near Black Mountain)

"Should we go inside?"

"I think whoever that mage is, must be inside that door." Said Flora.

"Right, I wish Hinata-" Sasuke was cut of by Sakura.

"Hinata? Uuu… we have a lover here." Said Sakura with a teasing voice.

"-Was here, so she could use her Byakugan." Sasuke finished.

"Neiji has Byakugan as well, why didn't you think about him? Huh?" Said Sakura with a teasing smile.

Sasuke sighed and tried to open the door.

"It looks like the door is closed." Said Sasuke.

"Cant you just blast it?" Said Sakura.

"Please do the honor, I don't have any monstrous power like you." Said Sasuke.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING SASUKE?" Yelled Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura, please calm down." Said Flora sweetly.

"Fine, its your lucky day Sasuke." Said Sakura with a killer voice.

Flora began to laugh.

"Look, something is written in the doors, some kind of ancient words." Said Sakura.

Flora walked towards the doors and stared at the words with full attention.

"Umm Flora, this are ancient words, you cant read." Said Sakura.

" 'Only one with no sins, can enter the palace.' Its written." Said Flora.

"Ho-How did you read it?" Asked Sakura with awe.

"Well, I don't know, it appears to me I just can read them." Said Flora with a silly voice.

Sasuke stayed quiet and stared towards Flora.

"Umm.. is something wrong Sasuke?" Asked Flora.

"Hn.. No, lets go." Said Sasuke.

"So how are we suppose to enter? Its locked." Said Sakura.

"Just put your hands on the doors and it will open.

Sasuke touched the doors, but nothing seems to happen.

"Umm, it isn't working.

"Let me try." Said Sakura.

Yet, nothing seemed to work.

"Let me try now." Said Flora and touched the door.

And the door opened with a bright light.

"What does this mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but maybe if you have sins you cant enter, or something like that." Said Flora.

"That's understandable, I tried to attack our village once, so it's a sin." Said Sasuke with a bit anger.

"But I didn't do anything.. Why didn't the door open when I touched.?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, sometimes we make sins, that we even don't know. No matter how small the thing is, a sin is a sin." Said Flora.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and entered the mountain.

Right after they entered, the door closed and they were surrounded by darkness.

"Its so dark in here, I didn't bring any lamp, and its also so scary." Said Sakura with a tremble voice.

"Don't worry, I will use my sword." Said Flora.

"What you mean use my sword, we need light." Said Sasuke.

"Transform."

Flora's sword transformed into a staff with a bright crystal on it which laminated the whole place.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were somewhat lost in their thought.

"Ho-How did you do that?" Asked Sakura.

"What you mean?" Asked Flora.

"This swo—sword… how did it change?" Said Sakura.

"Ohh… It's a special type of sword that my-" Flora was cut of by an unfamiliar voice.

"By your father, Grandine." Said a boy with a smile.

"Wh—Who are you?" Asked Sakura with a scared voice.

"I am the one you are looking for, Sakura. My name is Mugen."

"You are the mage?" Said Sasuke and prepared his shuriken.

"Slow down, I am not going to fight." Said Mugen.

"Come with us, we have lots of talk with you." Said Sasuke.

"I will, I can see your intentions are pure." Said Mugen.

"So you will come with us?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, its better to help someone instead of staying inside a cave." Said Mugen with a smile.

"How do you know about my father?" Asked Flora.

"I can read peoples mind, that's my special magic power." Said Mugen.

"Wow that's so cool." Said Sakura.

"Tell me what I am thinking now." Said Sasuke to check if its really true.

"I will meet with Hinata, tomorrow." Said Mugen with a smile.

Sakura began to laugh and flora smiled a bit, whereas Sasuke was fully red with embarrassment.

"So, we want you to come with us so that we can use your intel and start Magic training once again in the world." Said Flora.

"I am well aware of that, and I will help you, but let me say something. There are other Mage's left all around the world, some are good and some are evil, and after three years there will be a great chaos and we must be prepared for the worst." Said Mugen with serious voice.

"What do you mean by chaos?" Asked Sasuke.

"I am not sure, I saw a dream and I know it is gonna happen." Said Mugen.

"Well, lets go and talk with the Hokage about it." Said Flora.

"Right." Said Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"Sure, now as you are here for the first time, I will entertain you guys with food." Said Mugen.

"No no, its fine, no need to go through such-"

Everyone's jaw dropped to see so many food and drinks in front of them in a flash.

"Its magic." Said Mugen with a laugh.

"Wow, this is AMAZING!" Said Sakura.

"Well you think so?" Said Mugen Shyly.

They began to eat for a while.

"So tell me, why didn't the door open when I touched? I don't think I made any sins." Said Sakura.

"You broke someone's heart countless times." Said Mugen.

"Heh? Whom." Asked Sakura.

"Why don't I show you instead?" Said Mugen.

"What you mean by show?" Asked Sakura.

"I will transport you to a virtual world for few weeks, and you can see what I mean." Said Mugen and cast a spell on Sakura and she dropped unconscious.

"WHAT the hell?" Yelled Sasuke.

"Don't worry, she will wake up in few minutes." Said Mugen.

"Didn't you say for few weeks.?" Asked Flora.

"It's a virtual dimension, she will spend weeks their, but its only few minutes here." Said Mugen.

(Somewhere Unknow.)

"Ahh.. where am I."

"It looks like our school."

"Hey idiot, Eruka-Sensei called you immediately to the Hokage office, I think you did some serious prank this time." Said a girl who looked exactly like Sakura, but younger version.

"Who are you? And how do you look the exact same as me?" Asked Real Sakura.

"Are you out of your mind Naruto? Go away stupid." Said younger Sakura and left the spot.

"What does she mean by Naruto? What! My clothes… my hands…. I turned into NARUTO!" Yelled Sakura herself.

(Inside Peace Village)

"Umm.. um… what should we order?" Asked Konata shyly.

"Anything you like, I just got money from the council today." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"That doesn't mean you should waste your money on me like this." Said Konata with a frown.

"Spending money for someone special isn't a waste." Said Naruto and began to order dinner.

'Some one special? Some one special? Ahh… stop it Konata, he means friendly, not the way you think… Stupid Konata.!' Konata was yelling mentally.

"Is something wrong? Your face is red." Said Naruto.

'Dense-Head.'

"Its nothing, I must be running a bit fever." Said Konata.

Naruto tried to put his hands on her forehead to check her fever but she jumped from the chair and fell.

"Wh! WHats wrong?" Said Naruto.

"Its nothing, I just slipped."

"How can you slip while you are sitting?" Asked Naruto without any clue.

'Idiot, don't touch me like that, I would have fainted.' Konata was thinking.

Naruto gave his hands towards Konata to help her on her feet.

Konata was staring towards his eyes with a blush.

'Why did you have to fall for Sakura… why….' Konata was thinking with a sad face and tears began to fall, that she even didn't notice.

"Konata.. why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Asked Naruto with a concerned voice.

Konata stood up on her feet without Naruto's help and wiped her tears.

"I will be leaving Lord Naruto, I have to go, I am sorry." Said Konata and left the spot leaving Naruto in confusion.


	29. NOTICE

Naruto-Adventure

Hi all, the reason I made this chapter is to know do u still want this fanfiction to go on? Coz I think its getting boring now, LOL! Still I want to knw if any1 still loves this story. Even if there is one who loves this, I will make more chapters soon:P so Leave review if u want this to go on…

Btw, watch death note and fairy tail. They are soooooooooooooo awesome. LOL!


	30. ABC

Naruto-Adventure

_**ABC**_

"She should wake up now." Said Mugen.

"Ahh.. my.. my head is paining.."

"Sakura, are you alright?" Asked Sasuke with concern.

"Ya, I guess.. wait! I just turned Naruto, and another Sakura was bullying me.. and the whole village was giving me nasty looks."

"You wanted to know your sins, so I sent you to the past… well not past exactly, just a different dimension." Said Mugen.

"Oh.. I see.. thanks god I am back, I don't know how Naruto dealt with them. I was so rude to him…" Said Sakura with a sad looks on her face.

"Well, don't worry about it. Everything that happened in the other dimension, you will forget them within few hours." Said Mugen.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, if it wasn't the case, I would have been the strongest mage now." Replied Mugen with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Means, we mage become more powerful from the magical intellect we gain from study. In other dimension, the time is much more slower than in real word. If you know what I mean." Replied Mugen.

"Got it." Said Sasuke.

"So, means Flora had no sins?" Asked Sasuke, which made Flora blush.

"I can not guarantee you with that, but chances are 99% that she has no sins." Replied Mugen.

"Whatever, now you are coming with us to Hidden Leaf." Said Sasuke.

"Ya, I know.. chill.. I am not going to run away." Mugen joked.

"Yes, you better not." Said Sasuke, revealing his sharingan.

"You cant scare me with that, those cheap tricks wont work on me." Said Mugen.

"Hehe, you are already under my genjutsu." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Wha!? That's not possible." Said Mugen.

"You are talking to Flora, not me, you see my sharingan is not ordinary. So your magic wont work on them." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Whatever, I don't care." Said Mugen like a spoiled kid.

"He is so cute." Said Flora.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Yelled Mugen.

"But you are a kid." Replied Flora, with sarcasm.

(0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo)

(Peace Village)

"Konata, why did you run away last night from dinner?" Asked Naruto.

"I am sorry." Replied Konata with a low voice.

"That's not what I am asking for, why did you run away?" Asked Naruto.

'I cant tell him the reason.. he loves Sakura, I cant tell him… yes it is right… I cant tell him.'

"Konata? You there?"

"Um.. yes, sorry." Replied Konata.

"Oh man.. can you stop this 'SORRY' please? Pretty please… with a cherry on top." Said Naruto with a silly attitude.

Konata couldn't resist anymore and smiled seeing his idiocy.

"Its nothing to worry Lord Naruto, I was… well.. girl matters."Lied Konata with a blush.

Naruto was clueless as usual.

"What do you mean by girl matters?"Asked Naruto.

'How much more of an idiot can you be? How did I even fall for a idiot guy like this… ahhh… its getting embarrassing.'

"Its.. its none of your business, Lord Naruto." Konata said swiftly with a red face, from embarrassment.

"Fine, but if there is any type of problem, please share with me." Said Naruto and began to do his paper works.

'And I was thinking how I fall for him. I love you Naruto.' Konata was thinking with a smile on her face.

(0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo)

Mugen, along with Sakura, Sasuke and Flora, arrived in Hidden Leaf Village. They had quite fun on the way, as Mugen was being bullied By Flora and Sakura, the whole time. Sasuke as usual was getting tired of the chit chat of the two girl, and was almost angry enough to bring Orochimaru back to life, which wasn't the case anyway.

"So this is the Great Hidden Leaf Village?" Asked Mugen with tease.

"Watch your tongue, this is going to be your new home from now on." Said Sakura.

"Whatever."

"Are you guys gonna stand there whole night or report to Lady Tsunade?" Muffed Sasuke.

"Why is he so annoying, not funny at all. I hate him" Said Flora.

"Don't say that, he is an awesome guy once you get to know him." Said Sakura.

"Oh please, I know how guys are. And specially guys like him end up without any girlfriend." Said Flora with a taunt.

"So you mean girls don't like him?" Asked Sakura.

"Exactly." Replied Flora as a matter of fact.

"Well, for your information, girls are crazy about him here." Said Sakura with a taunt.

"Seriously." Asked Flora with disbelief.

"Duh! And…. I was one of his fan girls too." Said Sakura with a bit embarrassment.

"Hahha, that's funny, I don't see anything attractive in him… what!? You liked him?" Asked Flora with a shocked look.

"Well, um.. ya…" Replied Sakura.

"And now?" Asked Flora.

"Of course not!" Yelled Sakura.

"So you like someone else?"Asked Flora.

"Um.. ya.. Naruto." Said Sakura with a blush.

"Oh you mean the guy with yellow hairs? The hero of the war?" Asked Flora with an awe.

"Umm yes… why?"

"Well he is really cute." Said Flora with a smirk.

"Hey, don't you dare to flirt with him." Said Sakura with a scary voice.

"Aww. Its so sweet of you, but don't worry I don't betray friends." Said Flora with a smirk.

They both began to laugh after their conversation.

"Hey where did they go?" Asked Flora.

"Now that's a good question…"

(0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo) (0(0-+(_)ooo)

(Hokage Office)

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come in." Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"Sasuke!, and …"

"He is Mugen." Said Sasuke.

"Mugen?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, he is the mage that you sent us to capture." Said Sasuke.

"Hey, what you mean by capture, I am not an animal." Yelled Mugen.

"Heh? This little kid is the mage?" Asked Lady Tsunade with a taunt.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"Umm, ya we have seen his powers and there is no mistake he is the right one." Said Sasuke.

"That's super cool." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Her age is 70, but she looks so young." Said Mugen.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled Lady Tsunade and threw her sake bottle towards him, though it didn't hit him.

"Whats wrong you old hag?" Yelled Mugen.

"Shut up Mugen! Do you have a death wish?" Said Sasuke.

"But what did I do?" Yelled Mugen.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade for his stupidity."

"Now apologize." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever, sorry old hag." Said Mugen with a taunt.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Where did he go?" Said Lady Tsunade.

"I think its one of his magic, just like we use sunshine." Said Sasuke.

"Well, that's cool, apart from him being a stupid brat, he is quit amazing at a young age." Said Lady Tsuande.

"Hn"

"So should I inform it to the other villages?" Asked Sasuke.

"NO! We cant do that now, then a lot of rogue Ninja will be after him, and we cant lose an asset like him. We need him to teach magic to the next generation kids. So we wont take any risks now." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Hai" Replied Sasuke.

"By the way, where is Sakura and Flora?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"They are having a party." Replied Sasuke and left the room.

'Party?'

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter.. plzz review. Till then cya.


	31. Naruto Coming Back

Naruto-Adventure

_**Naruto coming back**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)- Two Years Later.

"So Sakura, how are you feeling today? Excited?" Asked Ino with a smirk.

"What the hell do you mean, Ino-pig?" Yelled Sakura with a blush.

"You know forehead, what I mean. Don't you?"

"Shut up!" Yelled Sakura.

"Fine, I am just happy _he_ is coming back tommorow after… how long has it been?"

"Two years, three months and 23 days." Said Sakura.

"Well, well… looks like someone has done her maths homework." Said Ino with a smirk.

Sigh…

"Ye, I missed him.. I wonder if he changed in this past two years…" Said Sakura with a smile.

"Of course he didn't, or who would reject a large sum of money…." Said Ino with a twisted face.

"Come on Ino, Naruto helped that village because…. Well because he likes to help people, not for the money.. So of course he would not accept it." Said Sakura as 'a matter of fact.'

"Ye, whatever.. by the way… Flora was looking for you." Said Ino.

"Okay, I will go see her. Bye."

"Bye."

()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()

(Peace Village)

Today was a big party in Peace Village, as an appreciation of Naruto's excellent work for the past three years. Naruto is now the idol of many kids in the village. Today is his last day as Peace Village is now one of the strongest village. As promised, Naruto did his best and kept his promise. Everybody was happy in the village, including the council members, but not all were happy about him leaving.

"Hey, where is Konata?" Asked Naruto.

"I haven't seen her today, maybe she is ill." Said Siesta.

Siesta is a really good medic ninja, although not as good as Lady Tsunade or Sakura.

"I will go and see her." Said Naruto.

"But you are getting late."

"Heh? It can wait. It's not as if I don't leave today, something bad is going to happen." Said Naruto and left the spot.

'Does he love Konata?' Siesta was thinking with a smile.

()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Hey Flora, what's up?"

"Hi Sakura."

"So you wanted to talk to me? Something important?" Asked Sakura.

"So there has to be something important for me to talk to you?" Said Flora with crocodile tears.

"No I didn't mean that, honestly I didn't." Said Sakura.

"Hehe, you fell for it." Said Flora with a smirk.

"What the hell… how can you cry like this.. I almost thought it was real." Said Sakura with a pout.

"Sorry, just kidding… By the way, I called you because I wanted to know how are you feeling today? Excited?" Said Flora with the same smirk as Ino.

"Come on, give me a break.. first Ino.. and now you.. Who's next Hinata?"

"Hi Sakura, how are you feeling today? Excited?" Said Hinata.

"Right… when did you come?" Asked Sakura with a glare.

"Umm.. just now? Did I interrupt you with something?"

"No its nothing… so what bring you here?" Asked Sakura.

"Just going to the Hokage, she said there was a mission." Said Hinata with a blush.

"And I suppose Sasuke is going with you?" Said Sakura with a smirk.

"No, Ki-Kiba is going with me." Said Hinata with a blush.

"Heh? Why are you blushing? Don't you love Sasuke?" Asked Sakura, confused.

"Heh? No.. why should I love him.. and where is love coming here.." Said Hinata and ran away with embarrassment.

"She sure is shy." Said Flora.

"Ye, a bit too shy…."

()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()

(Peace Village)

"Knock Knock"

Konata opened the door, and was shocked to see Naruto.

"Lo-lord.. Naruto."

"Hey, I didn't see you before I was leaving so I came to check if you are alright." Said Naruto with a concerned voice.

"I-I am fine." Said Konata with a fake smile.

"Thanks god.. I thought I have to postponed to go back home." Said Naruto with a relief.

"Why?" Asked Konata with a clueless face.

"Well, if you are ill.. as your friend I must make sure you are alright." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh.. I see.. so what about when you won't be here?" Asked Konata with half anger.

Naruto was completely caught off-guard.

' Oh no… what in the world I am saying… how can I be so rude.'

"Kona-"

"I was kidding, what you call them… farewell joke." Said Konata with a fake smile. But her eyes were filled with tears now.

"Konata, you are-"

Konata hugged him, and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I am happy you are going back to…. Sakura, and I am also happy that you came here to look for me… Naruto." Whispered Konata with a low voice. But her stream of tears were trickling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying." Asked Naruto breaking the hug and looked straight to her eyes.

'I cant hold much longer..'

"I am just a bit.. sad." Said Konata with a broken voice.

"Sad? But why?" Asked Naruto.

"You are leaving me… I mean… you are leaving the village forever.. and I will never see you again.. and.." Konata was sobbing continuously.

"Who told you that?" Asked Naruto with a angry voice.

Konata was completely surprised by his sudden change of voice.

"I-I thought… you will never…"

"Of course I will come and visit you… and that goes same with you.. do come and visit us.. And I am sure Sakura will be more happy than me." Said Naruto with his signature smile and a thumps up.

"You promise?" Asked Konata with a big smile.

"Of course I promise.. I don't see what the big deal here." Said Naruto.

'Thank you Naruto… Sakura is sure lucky to have you… I really envy her… I wish things were different…. But now I can understand.. I am happy to have a good friend like you. And I cant destroy this for my selfish reasons.' Konata was thinking with a smile on her face.

"So, now stop crying like Konohamaru and lets go, I will leave now." Said Naruto.

"Konohamaru?" Asked Konata without any clue.

"Ah.. he is the grandson of the third Hokage, when he was kid he was such a cry baby.. and one day…"

Naruto was saying about him like a five years old child and he was completely shocked when Konata gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Kona-"

"Now don't take it in any pervert way.. its just a friendly…"

And now it was her time to blush.. She couldn't even say 'kiss' although she just kissed him.

"Yes, now look at yourself.. blushing like Hinata." Said Naruto with a laughter.

They both began to laugh again. At that time all Konata thought was, she got a really good friend.

Hi all, hope you like this chapter. Please review… And by the way. Naruto shippuden is getting really boring.. buuu… I wish they stop the fillers… by the way. Watch death note and sword art online.. this are sooooooooooooooo coooooool. :P Again. Please review..


	32. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto-Adventure

_**Enter:Uzumaki Naruto**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"The village havent changed a bit, I wonder if everyone is here."

"But first... I am starving..."

(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Hey old man, one bowl of extra-"

"Naruto!" Yelled the old man of the ramen shop in excitement

"When did you arrive?"

"Just now, it took less time than I anticipated." Replied Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Well, its good to see you again after-"

"After two years, and first thing he wants is that damn RAMEN!" Yelled Sakura from behind by which Naruto was startled.

"S-Sakur- BANG!"

"IT HURTS!" Yelled back Naruto with a silly anime style face. (U get the picture don't you?)

"It suits you perfect, all you think is Ramen and ... grr... I am not even in the mood to yell now... I am going." Said Sakura, and left the spot with a angry face.

"Geez... she is really angry."

"Well, go and say her sorry, she came here every day to see if you came by any chance. So I think you should go to her instead of eating ramen at the moment." Said the old man.

"She came here every day?" Asked Naruto with a shocked expression.

"Yes, your girlfriend is really obsessed with you." Said Ayami with a tease.

"Ayami! That's a rude way to say. She is just worried." Said the old men.

"Hehe, I know dad. Just kidding." Said Ayami with a smile.

"Thank you old man, I will come some other time. Now I have to go." Said Naruto and left the shop.

(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(

"Just great! After all this years, all he think about is… RAMEN!" Yelled Sakura to no one in particular.

She was walking in the street towards her house when Naruto approached her.

"Sakura!"

"What do you want Naruto? I am not in the mood to talk now. And I am not angry with you. Why should I be!" Said Sakura with a tone which clearly showed her anger.

"Look, I am sorry. I was really hungry-"

"Save your breath, I don't care." Said Sakura, sternly.

"But-"

"If you are hungry, you shouldn't be here, go to your RAMEN shop and EAT" Said Sakura with an angry voice.

"Fine!" Yelled Naruto and left with a twisted face.

Sakura was rather shocked. She never imagined him to yell at her like this.

'You have changed...'

(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(

"And she you left?" Asked Ino.

"Yes, she was yelling at me, and I couldn't control my anger, and then you know what... so now help me out." Said Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Hmm.. you really pissed her off this time. But she deserves it." Said Ino with a smirk.

"NO! Its all my fault... you are rather making it harder than helping me, Ino." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Just kidding, I know how much you love that forehead. But she should not get angry over such small things. Its not as if you guys are married. You can break up any-" She was stopped by Naruto's stares'.

"Fine... just give her a letter and write 'sorry' with a happy.. no a sad face." Said Ino.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Thanks Ino." Said Naruto and gave her a friendly hug.

"Now, I hope that forehead doesn't see us at this pose, or your love life is gone for good." Said Ino with a smirk by which Naruto jumped back, breaking the hug.

"Hehe, you are really easy to tease, Naruto." Said Ino with a laughter.

"This isn't funny you know." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"Whatever, I have to go and see Flora." Said Ino.

"Flora? Who is he?"

"It's a she! Gosh you don't even know names." Said Ino with a sigh.

"Hehe, my bad. So who is she?" Asked Naruto.

"She was a prisoner for few years, you remember there were some people controlled by Madara right?"

Naruto nodded.

"She was one of them. But now she is a Hidden Leaf Shinobi, and she was a member of your team, when you were in Peace Village." Said Ino.

"Oh I see."

"So want to meet her? She is really beautiful. And I mean REALLY beautiful." Said Ino with a smirk.

"No thanks, I have to go and apologize to Sakura, I will meet later."Said Naruto and left.

'Sakura sure is lucky..'

(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(

"Sakura, this letter is for you." Said Naruto with a bit scared face.

"I don't want it." Replied Sakura with a low voice.

"I see, I shouldn't have yelled at you back then. I am really sorry. I will come back later. And I hope you wont be angry with me by then." Said Naruto and started to walk off.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"What is in the letter? Don't you want to give me?"Asked Sakura with a smile.

"Of course! Here."

"Just a sorry? And what is this?"Asked Sakura, pointing to the ugly drawn, sad face.

"It is a sad face, Ino said I should draw it." Replied Naruto with a smile.

"It looks like a... nevermind."

" Um.. sorry... I am not good at drawing." Said Naruto.

"Yes, I know.. and.. I am sorry too... I.. I shouldn't get angry over such small things. You forgive?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"It wasn't your fault Sakura. I heard from the old man that you visited there everyday to see if I was there. And... and I promise this is the last time I left you for such a long time." Said Naruto.

"I am just happy you are back, now let's go to Ichiraku." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Heh? Weren't you angry about that place?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"Well, if you don't want twenty bowl of Ramen, I don't-"

"I didn't say I didn't want them. Of course I want." Said Naruto swiftly, being oblivious.

"You haven't changed."

"Heh? Did you say something?" Asked Naruto.

"Nope, now lets go." Said Sakura and pulled Naruto with her.

(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(O(o(*)(

"The village hero is back?" Asked Flora.

"Naruto!" Said Ino.

"Yes him, he is the village hero." Said Flora.

"Yes, but don't go and call him that, it really sucks." Said Ino with a smile.

"Umm. Okay." Said Flora.

(Peace Village)

"I wonder if Naruto reached his village.."

"And... and he maybe he is having fun with Sakura..."

"Ah... again I am thinking this things! I must stop!"

"But, please remember me. Okay?" Konata was saying with a smile, staring at the blue sky and a small drop of tears from her eyes.

Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. And btw, Fairy Tail is cancelled.. this is really bad... I wish they start it soon..


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto-Adventure

_**Forest Of Light-Part1**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Come on Naruto, lets meet Flora."

"Sakura, I need to sleep now." Said Naruto with a yawn.

"Come on, its just... 8PM!"

"Fine, what's the big deal with this Flora." Said Naruto.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Said Sakura, angrily.

"Its nothing. Lets go." Said Naruto with a fake laugh.

"Go sleep."

"No, let's go, Sakura."

"No!"

"But you were saying to go a minute ago." Said Naruto with a confused face.

"Its nothing... now go and sleep. You must be tired." Said Sakura with a fake smile.

"No I am not going to sleep until you say what's the matter."

"Fine! I wanted to spend a little time with you on the way! THATS ALL!" Yelled Sakura with a blush.

Silence.

"Sakura, then lets go somewhere else."Said Naruto with a smile.

"Huh? Where?"Asked Sakura with a confused looks.

"On the way, I saw a really cool place. A Forest!" Said Naruto with excitement.

"No! I don't want to go to any forest at this time of the night." Said Sakura with a fake anger.

"But Sakura."

"NO! No! And No!"

Flash!

"What the he- its so beautiful" Said Sakura with a amazed look.

"I told you, didn't I?" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Wait a second! How did we get here?"Asked Sakura.

Naruto pointed his finger to a kunai stuck in a tree, which has some seals written on it.

"And?" Asked Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. Did you forget?" Asked Naruto with a silly voice.

"Oh! I see. Flying Thunder God?"

"Yup!" Said Naruto with a thumbs up.

Sakura folded her arm around Naruto and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Saku-r-a"

"Thanks Naruto."

"I-I.."

"Shh.. I love you." Said Sakura.

Their faces began to get closer and closer, suddenly a loud noise was heard by which they broke their hug.

"What was that?" Asked Naruto.

"Looks like the noise came from that side. Lets go there and find out." Said Sakura.


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto-Adventure

_**Forest Of Light-Part2**_

A young girl is surrounded by three rouge Ninja. One of them had a strong grip on her hand and was pulling her with cruel force. She tried her best to loosen from the grip, but with no avail. It was then when Naruto and Sakura came to the rescue.

"What the hell you think you are doing." Yelled Sakura.

"Cant you see, we are taking tho girl with us." Said one of the Rouge Ninja with a smirk.

"Is- is that... she looks like-"

"Isnt she Konata?" Said Sakura finishing what Naruto had trouble figuring out.

"Hey you there, leave her alone." Said Naruto.

"Heh? I didn't quiet hear.. You said something twerp?" Said the masked rouge ninja with long hairs.

"Twerp huh? Lets see-"

"Naruto! Just don't blow up the whole forest." Said Sakura with a joke.

"Whole forest? Who the hell you think you are twerp?" Said the rouge Ninja with a smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto.

"As if I-"

"Boss... he is the jinchuriki.. the guy who defeated that monster!" Said one of the rogue ninja.

"Come on! There is no way this kid can be-"

RASENGAN!

"Run for it! He is the real thing." Said the rouge ninja and left.

"That was great Naruto." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks.. by the way.. where did Konata go." Said Naruto.

"We almost forgot.. where is she!"

"There, she is leaving." Said Naruto.

"Hey Konata! Over here."

"I am in a hurry, bye." Said Konata and left.

"What you mean you are in a hurry, and why were they chasing you?" Said Naruto.

"Leave this forest fast." Said Konata and vanished in thin air.

"What the.. how did she vanish." Yelled Naruto.

"Genjutsu. And I can release it." Said Sakura.

"But why is she here, and what was all that about." Said Naruto.

"I dont know, but we better leave this place, I have a bad feeling." Said Sakura.


	35. Chapter 35

Naruto-Adventure

_**Unexpected Reality or Illusion?**_

"First, you run away from us last night, and now you come here and say sorry? What is the matter, Konata?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong, I had a mission in that forest, and it was strictly confidential." Replied Konata.

"Oh... but you could-"

"Its okay Konata, I can understand." Said Sakura and stopped Naruto to say anything silly.

"Thanks you can understand." Said Konata.

'She is acting a bit strange... what might be the cause...' Sakura was in deep thought.

"Well, lets forget those, tell me how are you! I missed you." Said Naruto with a grin and hugged Konata.

But as for our Sakura, she wasn't too happy. Of course she wanted to punch both of them to separate them.

'Why the hell is he hugging her this way... it seems as if he found his long lost gir- no... what the hell am I thinking.. Naruto will never cheat on me... not even if it is someone as beautiful as Konata... not a chance... or... maybe..' Sakura was thinking with an confused mixed angry face.

"So tell me, how is the village been?" Asked Naruto, breaking the hug.

"Village? Oh yes... its okay." Said Konata, nervously.

"Oh, that's a relief. So who is the new leader now?" Asked Naruto.

"It's Konata." Said Konata with a smile.

'Crap! Now what do I do.'

"That's great Konata, I knew you will be the next leader. After all you are the princess there." Said Naruto with a big smile.

'How much more stupid can this guy be, how can sister fall in love with this dumb.' She was thinking.

It might have missed Naruto's mind, but Sakura was sharp enough to catch it.

"What do you mean by 'Konata?' Its as if you are talking about a different person." Said Sakura with half suspicion.

"Slip of tongue." She replied, bitterly.

"Come on Sakura, stop scaring her." Said Naruto with a grin.

"I am not scaring her." Yelled Sakura.

"Ah.. right! Sorry!" Said Naruto, swiftly.

Sigh.

"Well, you two talk, I promised Ino, I will meet that Flure girl, today." Said Naruto.

"Its Flora." Said Sakura with a calm, yet angry voice.

"Oh right, Flora." Said Naruto, and left the spot.

Silence..

"Umm... so... how long do you plan to stay here?" Asked Sakura, nervously.

"I will leave tonight, dont worry." She replied with a tease.

"Why should I worry? I didn't mean that Konata. I mean.. you can stay here as long as you can." Replied Sakura.

"I know, just joking... but I have to leave tonight."

"If you say so.."

(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(* )(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)

"Hey, Ino."

"Oh.. hello Naruto."

"Say, as promised I came here." Said Naruto.

"Say what?" Asked Ino.

"Geez! You were suppose to introduce me to your girlfriend." Said Naruto with a smirk.

BANG!

"What the hell?"

"What do you mean by girlfriend? I am not that type, NARUTO!" Yelled Ino, furiously.

"I know, just kidding. Didn't you say, 'Friends Can Have Fun?' Or did you forget." Said Naruto while rubbing his cheek, which he got from earlier blow.

"Um.. yes I did... but I also told you, never joke like this." Said Ino.

"Okay, now where is Flora, I don't have whole day." Said Naruto.

"Stop bragging, you little baby." Said Ino with a tease.

"I know Ino, I shouldn't act this way, but I am really-"

"Missing Sakura?"

"-hungry." Naruto finished.

"Heheh, fine.. you can meet her later, she will be happy to meet 'the village hero' you know how girls love you. And tell you what, this one is really beautiful." Said Ino with a smirk.

"And so it means you like me too? Right?"

Blush.

Anger.

Bang!

"OUCH! THIS HURTS YOU DEVIL."

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" Yelled Ino.

"Okay, sorry, I was just joking. Cya." Said Naruto, and left the spot.

Silence.

'What the hell did he know... idiot...'

(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(* )(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)

(At Night)

**Sakura's POV**

He told me he can't come with me because he was... 'hungry.' That idiot! He is always this way.. well I like him this way... I wouldn't want him to-

I see them.. I never expected this even in my nightmares..

Naruto.. him... out of all person... he is kissing... Konata...

I run away as fast as I could, tears falling, but I did not stop.. I kept running and running.

**End Of POV**

"Oh boy, the meal was great, thanks old man." Said Naruto, after finishing his 58th bowl.

'I wonder if Konata left already... well she must have left, its midnight. I should have said her goodbyes or something.. oh wait. Sakura is there, she can handle it. Oh.. come to think of it, I have to give her present tomorrow, its her birthday after all.. she still thinks I don't remember it... Well she is right, Hinata told me about it, or I would never know.. Yus! I have to go to sleep now, I will think about the present tomorrow.' Naruto was thinking with a smile.

(Peace Village)

"Lady-Konata, this are today's report."

"Oh, thanks Cleo." Replied Konata.

"Hai."

"Wait, this mission.. did you send her in this mission?" Asked Konata.

"Yes, actually she insisted on going." Replied Cleo.

"I see, that girl..."

"Lady-Konata can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure."

"Who is she? It seems you have special feelings towards her."

"Well, she is more than a sister to me. She is my childhood friend." Replied Konata with a smile.

"Oh.. I see. Sorry for asking something like this."

"Not a problem."

(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(* )(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)(*)(_)()_(_)

Hi all! Hope you like this chapter, please review, that will give me inspiration to write more and more and of course, FASTER! :D


	36. Chapter 36

Naruto-Adventure

_**Break Up!**_

(Hidden Leaf)

"So, you are Flora?"

"Yes, its an honor to meet you." Said Flora, bowing.

"No, please don't say like that, it looks awkward." Said Naruto.

"Umm.. okay. So you want to give a present to Sakura for her birthday?"

"Yes, and Ino said, you might have a good idea."

"Well... you can give her a surprise party."

"But Ino is already working on that along with my other friends... I need to give something as a present." Said Naruto.

"Hmm.."

"Is that a sword?" Asked Naruto, pointing his finger towards her special sword.

"Um... yes, I use sword style."

"That's really cool."

This made Flora blush, because to her Naruto is a hero, and praise from him, means a lot to her.

"Its not that cool... anyways, why don't you give her something like... a.. like a amulet?" Said Flora.

"Amulet? Oh right! This is perfect. Thanks a bunch." Said Naruto with a big smile and left the spot without any words, further.

"He is really different... and kinda... cool." Said Flora to no one in particular.

()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()() ))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()())) ((()

**Sakura's POV**

How could you... how could you do this Naruto... is this... is this how you loved me? Or was it all just a fake image.. If you had a problem with me... I would do my best to solve it... you could just tell me... but instead you... you love that Konata... you didn't even think about me... not even a bit.. How could you Naruto... Today... today I was expecting something extraordinary from you... and really.. you... you have really surprised me... Naruto... Best birthday present ever... you are so bad... bad... idiot... stupid... bad... and... I can't stop loving you... but... I have to... you are... you are a bad.. a bad... a good person... or so I thought...

**End Of POV**

"I want to buy an amulet."

"Yes, choose which one you want." Said the salesman.

"I don't Know." Said Naruto with a funny smile.

"There are many amulets here, choose one." Said the salesman.

"I really got no idea.. I need it for a birthday present."

"Hmm... is it a boy or a girl?" Asked the salesman.

Which made Naruto blush.

"Well... you see-"  
"Well I understood, I think you should give this one."

The salesman handed him one amulet which was a shape of a heart made out of Silver and Pearls.

"YUS! This looks perfect! How much is it." Asked Naruto.

"Well... I won't take money from you, after all-"

"No Mr. I am giving this to someone very special, I can't take it free." Said Naruto, firmly.

"She must be really lucky then." Said the Salesman with a smile.

"How do you know its a she?" Asked Naruto with a blush.

"Never mind that, it will be 500golds." Said the Salesman.

Naruto handed him the money and left the shop with a big smile.

"That kid, if he knew it cost's 5000golds, he would have an heart attack..." Said the salesman to no one in particular with a smile.

()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()() ))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()())) ((()

"Are you sure Ino?"

"I am positive, I told her that Lady Tsunade called her here as an emergency.. so there is no way she will know its a birthday party." Replied Ino.

"Well... if you say so." Said Naruto, not too convinced.

"Come on man, Ino is our master planner, her ideas to flop is 99%.. so dont worry.. we still have the 1% in out favour." Said Kiba with a smile.

"Did you say something Kiba?" Said Ino with a smile, which surely showed her deadly anger.

"Not a thing."

Everyone was waiting for Sakura to come through the doors, and they would surprise her with the party.

The whole group were gathered here tonight, including Kakashi and Guy.

"Shhh.. I think she is coming..."

Silence...

"SURPISE!" Said everyone in unison.

Ino and Hinata were throwing some white flowers towards Sakura, and Sasuke and Flora, spraying some snow spray.

Sakura was in no mood for a party at the moment, but she did not want to break their hearts, after all they threw such a great party for her.

"Tha-thanks.. everyone.." Said Sakura with a broken voice which happened for crying all day and night.

"Not a problem, after all you have turned 19 today.." Said Ino with a smirk.

Sakura hugged Ino, and then Hinata, TenTen, Flora in the serial.

She noticed Naruto was staring at her, but she did not look at her even for a split second.

"Come on, give it to her.. its your cue." Said Flora, pocking Naruto with her elbow.

"Umm. Yes.. right."

Naruto stood in front of Sakura and gulped.

"Sa-Sak-Sakura.. this is for you!" Said Naruto quickly with a nervous tone.

"I don't want it." Said Sakura, coldly.

"Umm.. what.. I mean.. why?"

"I don't want it." Sakura, repeated.

"But why.. I bought it for you and this time I payed for it." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto... I think you should give this to someone else... not me." Said Sakura, clearly.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

That is when Kiba turned on the musics, so no one else heard their conversation except them.

"What I mean is.. stop acting Naruto.. you don't need to pretend that.. that you... that you ever loved me... just stop the act." Said Sakura loudly, her eyes starting to blur with tears.

"Sakura.. why are you cry-"

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Yelled Sakura, slapping his hands away from her eyes.

"But-"

"But nothing! Stop the drama and don't spoil the party.. my friends gave this party for me from their heart! Not pretending like someone!" Said Sakura, bitterly.

"But what did I do? OH right! You must be joking. Come on Sak-"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" Yelled Sakura. This time it was loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"I- I am sor-"

"No need to show your false sympathy... I have seen enough of your false actions. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No I won't.. Tell me what's the matte-"

SLAP!

The music stopped.

Everyone shocked to see what was happening.

"I TOLD YOU DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

Silence.

"Sakura! What the-"

"Its okay Ino, please enjoy the party." Said Naruto, with a straight face which showed no emotions.

He began to walk away but he was stopped by Sakura.

"And listen, lets make this clear. I am breaking up with you." Said Sakura, clearly for everyone to hear.

Naruto did not reply a thing, just walked away.

Silence.

"What's wrong? Lets continue the party. Shall we?" Said Sakura with a fake smile, to the rest of the gang.

"Sakura, what was all that about?" Asked Sai.

"I don't find it necessary to answer." Said Sakura straight to his face.

Silence..

"Why are you all staring at me? If the party is over, I am leaving." Said Sakura and left the hall.

"What happened between them? I never saw Sakura this angry before." Said Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I am sure its her fault as usual." Replied Ino, bitterly.

"Well, let them solve it their-selves, we better finish the food, or it will be such a waste." Said Shikamaru.

"Well.. I don't this that is the case." Said Shino, pointing the empty dishes.

"CHOJI!" Yelled everyone.

()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()() ))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()()))((()())) ((()

Hi all, hope you like this chapter, please review.. Okay? XD and tell me either in PM or review if you have any idea's to share...

I am going now... watching One piece :D Poorr Nami.. is ill.. (


	37. Explanation

Naruto-Adventure

_**Explanation**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"No, I am scared... what if he gets angry?" Said Flora.

"Nah! It's just Naruto. He will never be angry with you." Replied Ino with a assuring smile.

"But-"

"No buts. I will talk with forehead and you talk with Naruto."

"Why don't you talk with Naruto and I go and talk with foreh- I mean Sakura." Said Flora.

"Sakura seems kind, but when she is angry.. I can't explain... If it's anyone you should be scared of, it is Sakura. She can be really annoying at times. Only I can handle her. Besides I assure you, Naruto won't get angry with you." Said Ino.

"If you say..." Replied Flora, not too convinced.

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

(Peace Village)

"What have you done!" Yelled Konata.

"What? Now she won't be with him anymore, so you can have him."

"How could you do this, Kazumi?" Said Konata, she was shivering with anger and fear.

Angry with her childhood friend, whom she trusts the most, and fear to loose Naruto's friendship.

"I should have never told you about my feelings." Said Konata, with a disgust towards Kazumi.

"But- I- I thought... I thought this would make you happ-"

"Happy? Happy you say? How can I be happy to get someone with this type of action? I never thought you out of all people would think like that." Yelled Konata. Tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I am... sorry." Blubbered Kazumi, with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Konata was angry.. really angry.. but she couldn't see her sad. Besides all she did was to make her happy. Konata was partially happy with the way things had gone, but she knew, Naruto would never leave Sakura, even if it meant Sakura left him.

Konata folded her arms towards Kazumi, and gave a warm embrace.

"It's okay, don't cry, or I will be feeling more guilt." Said Konata, wiping away her tears.

"I am really sorry... I knew I wasn't doing the right thing... but.. I thought it would make you happy... I did not know.. you would get mad with me.. I am sor-"

"It's okay, stop crying like a baby." Konata said, with a assuring smile.

She nodded.

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Umm.. um.. I .. I.. actually.. I came... here.. well you see.. I mean-"

"What's wrong, Flora?" Said Naruto.

She blinked twice.

"Flora?"

"Um... you are not mad with me... are you?" She asked, half scared.

"Why should I be?"

"That's a relief... so now lets get to the main topic." She said with a brighter smile, and being the real herself.

She is not shy or anything near that. Its just she really honors Naruto.

"I came here to talk about last night." She said, quickly.

"I see... Ino huh?" He smiled.

"How did you know?" Flora Asked.

"Never mind that, but I am not really in the mood to talk like that." Said Naruto, with a friendly smile.

"You are okay with the way things are now?" Asked Flora, confused.

"Of course NOT!" Said Naruto, a bit too louder than he expected.

Flora was a bit shaken, but she soon realized how hurt he was.

"I am sor-"

"It's okay, I can understand." Said Flora, with an assuring smile.

Naruto nodded.

"But still, I think you should go and talk to her." Said Flora.

"Yes, I know... but she is really angry with me. I think leaving her alone for a while is the best thing." Said Naruto.

"You are not angry with her?" Asked Flora, with a awe.

"Well.. I am not angry with her now... actually I over reacted last night... I shouldn't have walked away like that... She must have a reason to be angry... and... and I should have asked her instead of acting like that." Said Naruto, with a sad face.

"NO!"

Naruto looked at her.

"I mean, its normal the way you acted... you should never talk to her." Said Flora, not knowing what she was saying.

Naruto smiled at her knowing what she was saying was actually not what she was planning to say.

"Really? Ino sent you to say this?" Naruto joked.

"Well... no.. I mean.. you should go to her and talk and all.. but she shouldn't have slapped you in front of all your friends.. It's really shameful.. you know.." Said Flora, not knowing how to phrase the words that she wanted to say.

"I know, but that is how she is.. Hot headed." Said Naruto with a smile.

'He is so calm and... and so loving... I wonder what made Sakura act like that... he is so... gentle. Why would a girl do this to someone like him?' Flora thought with a awe.

"Well, I will talk to her today if I get the chance, and thanks for worrying for me." Said Naruto with a warm smile.

Flora nodded.

"It's not a problem..."

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

"Sakura! I am talking to you for the last 20 minutes, answer me!" Said Ino, irritated.

"I don't find it necessary to answer you." Said Sakura, coldly.

"But you have to!" Ino shot back.

"No I don't!" Sakura yelled back.

Ino calmed herself knowing that this can go for year if they continue their old fashioned argument. So she tried to become the elder for once.

"See forehead... Sakura... I am your best friend, am I not?" Ino asked, with a lower voice.

"What's your point?" Asked Sakura. Still angry.

"Look, I am your friend right?" She asked again.

"Yes you are." Said Sakura, childishly.

"Then tell me what is the matter, and I wont take no for an answer." Said Ino.

Sakura remained silent.

"Now what? Why are you not talking?" Asked, Ino.

"You said you wont take no as an answer." Said Sakura.

"Idiot." Yelled Ino.

"Same goes with you." Sakura yelled back with the same fashion.

They argued for a while like they used to when they were younger.

Soon they got exhausted and began to laugh together.

"It's sure is fun to argue with you like before." Said Sakura while breathing hard.

"Ye." Replied Ino, with a smile.

"So, now tell me..." Said Ino, once again.

Sakura remained silent for a while, then started to speak.

"I saw Naruto that day..." Sakura started. Her eyes beginning to blur with tears once again.

"And?"

"He... he was.. there.. and.. I saw … Konata..." Sakura couldn't phrase the words properly as her voice began to break and tears falling.

"Sakura, calm down. Tell me what happened." Said Ino and hugged her warmly.

"He.. he.. they... they... before she left... Naruto... he.. he kissed her." Said Sakura, at last. Still sobbing.

Ino did not understand what was going on. She thought the kissing thing must be a big misunderstanding, then again... she brushed away the thoughts and broke the hug.

"It must be a goodbye kiss.. its just in the cheek right?" Asked Ino, hoping she was right.

Sakura looked down. Still crying.

"Is it? Tell me."

"NO! HE KISSED HER IN THE LIPS!" Yelled Sakura.

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

(Next Day)

"Lady Tsunade called us to her office immediately." Said Sasuke to Sakura and Flora.

They both nodded and followed Sasuke.

(Hokage Office)

Sakura, Flora and Sasuke entered the office and found out Naruto was inside, talking with Lady Tsunade.

"Well, the matter is seriouse... Mugen escaped!" Said Lady Tsunade, straight to the point.

"What?" Said Flora and Sasuke in unison.

Sakura remained quiet, too busy in her own thought of Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't doing a better job. He kept gazing her non stop.

"NARUTO! Are you even listening?" Yelled Lady Tsunade, which broke his gaze.

"Yes, sorry." Said Naruto.

"Right. So I want you guys to search the whole are, and I mean everywhere! We can't miss him! He will be a great asset for our village." Said Lady Tsunade.

"He is not an asset! Stop treating him like a object." Said Naruto, seriousely.

Lady Tsunade was caught off guard, so she just ignored the comment.

"SO I want you four to search everywhere possible... I have also sent Ino, Shikamaru, Neiji, TenTen and Hinata for the search." Said Lady Tsunade.

Everyone nodded.

"Any questions?"

"I don't want to go with them." Said Sakura.

"Why not?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"I will go with Flora." Said Naruto.

Lady Tsunade had no clue what was going on.

"Okay, Naruto and Flora search together." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Right." They both said in unison.

"And.. Sakura, you have any problems to go with Sasuke?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

She shook her head which said she doesn't have any problem.

"Fine now dismiss."

Naruto looked at Sakura for the last time, sadness in his eyes. Sakura couldn't just ignore it. She could see how much hurt he was. She soon looked away and left the room with Sakura.

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

(Near Black Mountain)

"This was the place where we first found him." Said Sasuke.

"We will look the left side of the mountain, you look the right side." Said Flora to Sasuke and Sakura.

They both nodded and left.

Naruto started to walk and something from his pocket fell in the ground. He did not notice it, but Flora did.

"Naruto, wait."

He looked back and saw why she was stopped.

"Thanks." Replied Naruto.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Its an amulet." Said Naruto with a smile.

"For?" Asked Flora.

Naruto's face fell, and Flora could understand for whom it was.

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

**SAKURA'S POV**

He looked at me.. I don't know why.. I felt.. so much pain... I was... sad... I can't see him like this... I … I tried to hate him... I really should hate him... but.. but.. I just can't... what should I do? I ask myself.. I don't get any answer... I really love him.. and I was sure about one thing... I still love him... and I will continue to love him...

BANG!

I heard a loud explosion.. it came from the other side of the mountain... and I realized only one thing... I had to go there... because.. because he was there.. and I have to go there...

()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)() ()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)()()(L:L_)

Hi all, hope you liked this chapter, please review or send me PM if you have any idea's or thoughts to share. Till then.. CYA :D


	38. Alternate Dimension

Naruto-Adventure

_**Alternate Dimension**_

"How can a kid like you be so tyrannic?" Said Flora, shivering.

"Kid? Oh.. you mean this form? It was just a transformation to fool your foolish friends." Said Mugen with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Asked Naruto, seriously.

"I don't have anything to do with you, or your pesky little village. What I want is this girl, Flora... or should I say Princess Flora." Replied Mugen with another smirk.

"Princess?" Blubbered Flora, having no clue.

"So looks like you still don't remember. Whatever I don't feel like explaining things, as you are going to be sacrificed soon." Said Mugen, with a demonic laughter.

"Sacrifice? What the hell do you want with her?" Yelled Naruto, transforming into Sage Mode.

"As I said, I have nothing to do with you, stay out of this, this is our world's matter." Said Mugen with a serious tone.

"Your world?" Asked Naruto, not sure what he meant.

"Okay I will say you a bit, she is the princess in our world, which is not the world you live in." Said Mugen, lazily.

"What the hell do you mean?" Yelled Naruto.

Flora was shivering with fear, as she took out her sword.

"That sword of yours has a lot of power, though you can't use it here... How sad." Laughed Mugen.

"In the Name Of Fiore, I open the gate of Fiore!" Mugen chanted a spell and a portal opened inside the cave that they were in.

"What in the world is that..."

"Your time is up Princess, I shall rule Fiore from now on." Said Mugen with a laughter as he pulled her in a flash inside the portal.

"You better run before this whole place explodes." Said Mugen to Naruto, mockingly.

"Run my foot!" Yelled Naruto.

Soon they were nowhere to be seen, except the Portal to Fiore was closing in every seconds.

Without thinking a split second, Naruto jumped inside the Portal, barely before it closed completely.

BANG!

Right after the portal was closed, the whole area exploded devastatingly.

)()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()() ())()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()() ()()

(Near Black Mountain)

Sakura and Sasuke, both rushed towards the visible smokes on the other side of mountain.

Sakura's heart beating by each passed second. Only one thought, '_Is he okay..'_

Soon they arrived the place, where they spotted Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and TenTen, who were also assigned for the search team.

"Hey Sakura, this place suddenly exploded. Do you know what happened?" Asked Ino.

She doesn't know that Naruto and Flora came in this area for the search.

"I wonder what caused it." Said Shikamaru.

Sakura, trembling with fear and eyes blurred.

"You okay, Sakura?" Asked Hinata.

"Na-Naru-to..." Is all she could master.

"What about him?" Asked TenTen, not sure what was going on.

"He was inside... with Flora." Said Sasuke, with a low shocked voice.

All gasped at the same time.

Shock, fear and fear all over everyone's face...

Sakura, fidgeting with the thought of Naruto being the least injured, collapsed...

)()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()() ()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()()) ()()()

(Somewhere Unknown)

"Where the hell am I..."

"This place... so hot... I need... water...

)()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()() ()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()()) ()()()

Naruto opened his eyes, soon found himself in a nice comfy bed and some blue eyes gazing him.

He abruptly jumped from the bed, seeing _this_ unknown person.

"Wh-who are you? What you trying to do with me?" Said Naruto, hastily.

The person twisted her blue hairs with her finger, and narrowed her eye brows.

"This is how you respond to someone who just saved you from the most remote desert in Fiore?" She said with a pout.

"Fiore? Desert? What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, rubbing his head.

"Having a headache?" She asked, politely.

"Umm.. yes."

"Wait, I will bring some Askelimazin" She said as she ran towards the drawer beside Naruto's bed.

"Here, water. Drink it." She said, handing over the weird looking medicine.

"What the hell is this? Blood?" Yelled Naruto, seeing the red looking water.

"Stop yelling." She yelled back.

"Umm.. sorry... but where am I?" Asked Naruto, slowly.

"First drink, then we can talk."

"Right."

"Yuk! This is disgusting." Said Naruto, taking one sip.

"Drink all of it!" Yelled the girl.

Being scared, Naruto gulped rest of the remaining, quickly.

"Done... yuk.. disgusting.." Said Naruto with a silly voice, which made the girl laugh.

"Now why are you laughing?" Said Naruto, lazily as he felt his body was almost out of chakra.

He fell in the bed once again due to exhaustion.

"Because you are a really funny merchant." She said yet with another smile slipping for her lips.

"Merchant? What the hell is that?" Asked Naruto, eyes closed.

"What you mean? Aren't you a merchant?" She asked, confused.

"Of course not."

"Then why were you in the middle of Kia? I thought you were coming from Artengle to Fiore." She explained.

"Listen, I don't know what you are talking about... and what are this Fiore and Artengle thing?" Asked Naruto, getting annoyed.

She took a long breath and calmed herself.

"What exactly are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I am a ninja." Said Naruto, proudly.

"Nin-nin-ja?" She muttered. Her leg trembling.

"You okay?" Asked Naruto..

"Wha-what do.. do.. . What do you want?" She asked, her voice breaking in mid sentence twice.

"Nothing." Replied Naruto, normally.

"What you mean nothing? Why would the king send you here?" She asked.

"King? I have no idea what you mean." Said Naruto, sitting in the bed.

"Don't get closer.. please leave me... I have nothing to give you." She begged.

"Umm... wait... what are you saying? I wont hurt you." Said Naruto, trying to calm her down.

"You wont?" She asked, nervousely.

"I wont." Replied Naruto with an assuring smile.

"Really?" She asked, with less fidgeting.

"Why would I? First you saved my life from... whatever this place is, and then you gave me that... nasty.. I mean the medicine.. so why would I attack you?" Asked Naruto.

"Umm... ninja's are supposed to attack us... so I thought..." She blubbered, with a blush.

"I don't know what you talking about..." Said Naruto.

"Are you really a ninja? Show me your id." She asked.

"What id? Listen I really don't know what you talking about... can't you see my fore- where is my forehead protector?" Asked Naruto.

"You mean this?" She pointed towards the table beside Naruto.

"Yes, this! So?"

"So what?" She asked.

"Geez.. I am from Leaf Village..." Naruto explained.

"Leaf-what? Who are you?" She asked, without any clue.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki... I think you must have heard of me." Said Naruto with a proud smile.

"No I didn't"

Face down... shamed..

"You okay?" She asked.

"Umm.. yes... okay.. so who are you?"

"Oh.. sorry I did not introduced myself. I am Suzuka Kento. I am a fire mage." She explained.

"FIRE MAGE?" Asked Naruto with a surprised face.

"Umm.. yes?"

"What the hell... where am I?" Asked Naruto, nervously.

"HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL! FIORE!" She yelled back.

"Umm.. yes.. I mean.. where am I?" Asked Naruto with a silly voice.

"Gosh! How many times... okay.. listen.. this is Fiore, the capital of this world. We have the strongest high classed mage here." She explained.

"Mage! What the hell are you kidding?" Asked Naruto.

BANG!

"Ouch! It hurts." Yelled Naruto.

"SHUT UP MORON!" Suzuka yelled back.

"I am just asking.." Naruto whined like a baby.

"Aren't you a mage?" She asked.

"No I am not... I am a Ninja.. N-I-N-J-A."

"I heard that already... but what type of ninja?" She asked.

"Oh.. I am wind style.. see." Naruto tried to form a Rasengan to show her, but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Suzuka asked.

"I am trying to gather my chakra.. it seems I am out of em." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"What do you mean by chakra? You mean magic souls?" She asked.

"No chakra is.." Naruto trailed off as he couldn't explain what chakra actually means.. as he skilled the classes.

'Geez... I wish Sakura was here.'

"So?" She asked.

"Well you see.. Chakra is... chakra.. and definitely not magic souls or whatever you saying." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that? How can you be a mage without having magic souls?" She asked, confused.

"Because I am NOT A MAGE!" Yelled Naruto.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU?" Suzuka yelled back in the same fashion.

"HUMAN!"

Silence...

"WHAT!"

)()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()() ()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()())()()()()) ()()()

Hi all, hope you like this chapter.. please review.. and I mean it xD Please review.. :S

Okay review if you like xD

Cya!


	39. Spell-Book

Naruto-Adventure

_**Spell-book.**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"It's been fifteen days Sakura! How long are you gonna stay like this? He is gone... we searched everywhere... all we got is that amulet." Said Ino with anger and sadness.

"Hmm.."

"What do you mean by 'hmm'?" Yelled Ino.

"Why do you think he bought this amulet?" Asked Sakura, with no emotions.

"Of course for your birthday!"

"Oh... I see..."

"Sakura.. listen... we all are sad... but that's not gonna change anything!"

"Yes... nothing is going to change... no matter how hard I try..."

"Sakura... are you still thinking about that matter?" Asked Ino, with a assuring voice.

"Hmm... yes..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

(Five days after the explosion)

"I have nothing else to say... I am sorry for her foolishness.." Said Konata.

Sakura just stared towards both of them, not with anger..but with sadness and guilty.

"I am sorry too... I wanted to see my sister happy... I am really sorry... please forgive me.. I will do-"

"It alright, leave her alone... lets go." Said Konata.

"But-"

"Lets go."

They started to leave Sakura's room but soon they were stopped.

"Konata.."

"Yes?" Asked Konata.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" Asked Sakura with a cold voice.

It took her few seconds to understand what she was talking about, soon she nodded.

"I can bet on that." Replied Konata with a confident voice.

"Why can't I be so confident like you? Yet he loves me while you deserve him..." Replied Sakura.

Konata was caught off-guard by her comment but soon she replied.

"No I don't deserve him.. I don't know much about you... but if Naruto loves you like this... then... then there must be something special about you which I don't have." Replied Konata with an assuring smile.

"I wonder..." Tears beginning to blur her eyes once again..

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Sakura... I won't say you don't have any fault... but we all make mistakes... so don't be so down of yourself... and I believe Naruto will be back.. I don't know why... but I have a feeling he will." Said Ino with a fake smile. She knew the chances were almost zero... the whole are exploded and there wasn't any trace of life inside.. only the amulet survived as it was made of silver and some weird looking emerald.

"I wish I could be as confident as you are..."

"Sakura I didn't mean that... please don't cry now." Said Ino as she hugged Sakura to calm her down.

As Ino left the room, she let go the tears which she was holding back in front of Sakura.

"Naruto... please come back..." Said Ino looking at the stars as a single drop of tears fall from her side of the eyes.

(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)( )()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()(

(Back to Fiore)

"Umm.. yes I am a human.. why are you so shocked?" Asked Naruto being complete clueless as ever.

"Yo...you... are a..a... hu-... GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

"I said... I.. I … I mean... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Umm... I am not feeling well yet... can I stay a bit longer?" He asked with a warm smile.

"No... no... OF COURSE NOT!" She continued with her sudden outbursts.

"Umm... okay... sorry for troubling you... thanks a bunch for helping he... bye." Said Naruto and started to walk towards the door.

As he kept walking, his head was spinning and he had no control over his foot which caused him to loose his balance twice.

"H..hey!"

"It's fine, I will manage somehow... I am actually exhausted... but I hope your medicine will work perfectly. Right?" He once again smiled to her.

"R-right!"

Silence.

"Um.. WAIT!" She called him back.

"Huh?"

"Yo...yo...you are not... completely cured... so... so I will be generous towards a monster just this once." She said as if showing anger though she was actually showing some generosity towards the blonde.

"HEY! thanks for all of this... but what the hell? Why are you calling me a monster?" Asked Naruto, quiet angry with her little statement as he remembered the old days when he was receiving those same looks from the villagers.

"Because you are a monster!" She said as a matter-of-fact.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"Tch... FINE! I will leave now." Yelled Naruto and began to leave once again, but ended up falling in the ground.

"Aw... now why the hell are you LAUGHING?!" Yelled Naruto, while rubbing his butt.

"You are a strange monster I will say that." She said with laughs between her words.

"I told you.. I am... not.. a MOSTER!"

This caused her to get a bit scared.. though she did not show.

"Umm... okay I am sorry... but tell me one thing... you are from earth right?" She asked, calmly.

"What do you mean I am from earth? We all are!" Said Naruto with his usual silly attitudes.

"Oh god! Are you this stupid? How many times will I tell you that-"

"That this is the damn Figore and I am a damn monster." Naruto completed her sentence, being annoyed.

"FIORE! NOT FIGORE! IDIOT" She yelled back.

Sigh...

"Look.. I... I am really... HUNGRY! Give me some Ramen!" He said with a frustrated voice.

"And now what is Ramen?" She asked without any clue.

"Ramen is Ramen... now can you please tell where the shop is?"

"Umm... we don't sell that object here.. is it a weapon from earth? What are your intentions monster? ARE YOU TRYING TO HARM SOMEONE?!" Suzuka yelled with dead serious looks.

"No it's food... and... and I came here to rescue a friend..."

"A friend?" She asked with much lower voice this time.

"Yes... a mage named Mugen dragged her in a flashing light, and I just followed that light and ended up here..."

"Oh.. WAIT!"

"Huh?"

"Did you just say Mugen?" She asked, scared.

"Umm.. if I remember properly... ya.. it's his name." Naruto confirmed.

Silence.

"You know him?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes..."

"Great! Show me the way! I will kick his ass and rescue Flora." Said Naruto with an excited voice.

"Slow down... you don't have a chance... he is the King of Fiore... and the most powerful horrible being of this world..." Said Flora with a low voice.

"Of course he is horrible.. that bustard dragged my friend here.. and if I don't hurry he is going to kill her." Said Naruto with a serious voice.

Silence...

"So please tell me how I can get there."

SHUT UP! You will not last even a minute there... he is guarded by 5 generals.. and they are considered the most powerful mage in Fiore." She explained with an anger.

"And?"

"What do you mean by 'and' ? Don't you understand?" She continued to put some senses to his head.

"Well... I do.. but I have to kick his ass anyway... I need to save my friend, I can't just sit and do nothing." Said Naruto.

"But... what the hell? Don't you have some brain cells? I said you can't go there!"

"Why not!" Naruto yelled back with the same manner.

"You will get killed..."

Silence.

"No way! Not until I become the Hokage." Said Naruto with a thumbs up.

"What the hell is a Hokage now?"

"Umm... Hokage is like... you know... Hokage is like..."

"King?" Asked Suzuka.

"Nope... it's more than just a king... its.."

"WHATEVER IT IS! I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T GO THERE!"

"But I have to go... and if you can't show me the way... I will find myself!" Said Naruto, and began to stand up in his feets, only to be caught by her.

"You are an idiot! You can't even walk and you want to face him."

"Umm.. ye.. I have to rest a bit... and eat.. then I will be ready for action." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Look... I don't know why... but... but I feel gratitude toward you.. so I am giving you some free advice... don't go there... you will get killed."

"And I said, I am not dieing here!"

BANG!

"OUCH! ARE YOU NUTS?"

"I will kill you here!" She said, dead serious.

"No... you can't."

"And why not?"

"Come on! You are trying to save me and you think I will buy that?" Said Naruto with a tease.

"I.. I am not trying to save you.. I just..."

"Come on Suzuka... I am hungry give me some Ramen." Said Naruto with a growling stomach.

Silence.

"And now why are you laughing again?" Asked Naruto with a twisted face.

"So-sorry... I can't help it.. you act like a child." Said Suzuka with yet another laugh.

"Whatever... so.. will you help me Suzuka?" Asked Naruto with a pleading voice which she just couldn't refuse. Not this time atleast.

"I... I … I never said that!" She replied, this time with a blush.

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled under his breath with a disappointed look.

Silence...

"Very well.. if you want to die so badly.. I will help you." She said, not looking to his eyes.

"REALLY! THANKS A LOT SUZUKA!" That being said, he hugged her tightly.

"I..I.. I can't breath... you.. monster!" She pushed him back.

"COME ON! STOP SAYING THAT!" Yelled Naruto.

Silence..

"Sorry..."

"Umm.. it's okay... I don't mind..." Said Naruto with a lower voice as she looked sad this time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you calling me that? Do you know about the Nine Tail Fox?" Asked Naruto.

"What is that?"

"Well you don't I suppose.. so why are you calling me that?"

"Well... few years back... a human came here from earth... and he... he tried to take control over our magical powers.. so he kidnapped the daughter of our previous king... He killed so many mage's here... He was a real tyrant!" Said Flora with a disgust.

"I see... I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Asked Suzuka.

"Sorry that people from our world did this to you guys... but you shouldn't judge the everybody for one's miss deeds." Said Naruto.

"Why not? He did this to us... so it's obvious that the rest are the same." Said Suzuka with an angry voice.

"Alright! So tell me this... Mugen is a mage right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"And you are a mage too right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I am. What about that?"

"So that means all mage's are the same right?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

She was completely out of words to response.

"You don't need to answer. You know the answer yourself." Said Naruto with an assuring smile.

She just nodded and was amazed to be taught something important from him as she thought he was nothing but dumb.

"So... as far as I remember... is the name of the daughter of your previous king named Flora by any chance?" Asked Naruto.

"H-how do you know?" She asked, completely shocked.

"Well... he was saying something like Flora being the princess.. and he wanted to sacrifice or something soon..." Said Naruto.

"Sacrifice? Wait a second! Is your friend Princess Flora?" Asked Suzuka.

"Umm.. yes."

Silence.

"I am horribly sorry... I did not know it was her... or I would never stop you."

"Princess or not.. I would still go.. she is a very special person to us." Said Naruto.

"Oh.. I see.."

"So then... I am really hung-"

"WAIT! Don't tell me you love her!" She accused more than asked.

"WHA! Of course not! I barely know her.. besides I-"

"That's good.. don't you dare to fall for her! She is Royal! And you are just a human." Said Suzuka with a silly voice.

"Umm.. right.."

"Wait you barely know her? You just said she was your best friend."

"Well she is my friend... but I barely know her... did not talk to her that much."

"Then why are you saving her risking your life? You must be in love with her! After all she is the prettiest in this world." Said Suzuka with a suspicious voice.

"She is a shinobi from our village and it's my duty to save her whether she is friend or not! Beside she is my friend.." Said Naruto while crossing his arms.

'This guy... he is so... kind...'

"And Sakura is a lot more prettier than Flora." Said Naruto proudly.

Even a child could say that Flora was more beautiful than Sakura, but to him... Sakura was one piece.

"Who is Sak- Oh crap! Look at the time! I forgot to close my shop! Hope nothing is stolen."

"Shop?"

"Yes, I own a Spell-book Shop." With that being said, she rushed out of the door.

(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)( )()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()()()(*)*)()

HI all, hope you like this chapter . if you don't please review and say what I can improve... and if you like. Still review xD! I know I am being demanding... but it takes 2 min max to review,... and it takes me 1 whole freaking hour to write.. so its fare that you review.

Well cya!


	40. Time Scale

Naruto-Adventure

_**Time Scale.**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"You called me?"

"Ah.. Sakura.. yes. I have a mission for you." Said Lady Tsunade.

"Mission?"

"Yes."

"Is it really necessary? Can't you send someone else?" Asked Sakura with an emotional-less face.

"No, we need a medic-ninja."

"Send Ino then..."

"She is out for another mission." Replied Lady Tsunade as if she memorized the speech.

"Then send-"

"Sakura! Listen! We are all sad. Don't think you are the only one here." Yelled Lady Tsunade.

"I... am... sorry."

"Sakura... please take this mission... it will freshen your mind." Lady Tsunade continued.

"Please... I don't-" Sakura tried to refuse, but to no avail.

"Come on Sakura! Its been five months! We searched everywhere..."

"SO WHAT! I dont care.." Yelled Sakura with sudden outburst.

Silence...

"I am sorry." Said Sakura with a low voice.

"I can understand.. but Sakura... you can hope that he will be back... but locking yourself like this won't bring anything... I am not saying you to forget him... I am just saying-"

"I understand Lady Tsunade... I am sorry... I will take the mission." Said Sakura with a fake smile. She did not want Lady Tsunade to worry about her anymore.

"Listen... I know you are sad... but if he was here... do you think he would like to see you sad?"

"I wonder..."

"Of course not! He would prefer you to be happy Sakura." Said Lady Tsunade with a loud thrust.

"Yes... that's what he always does... it's just me.. who hurts him... even though-"

"It's not true.." Said Lady Tsunade with an even louder voice.

"I guess..."

Silence.

"So.. are you going to the mission?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"Yes.."

"Is that an answer or just forced?" Asked Lady Tsunade with a smirk.

"No... I really want to do this..." Said Sakura.

"Very well then. Meet Sasuke after 30 minutes." Said Lady Tsunade as she began to dig in into her paper works.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh yes.. you can't do it solo, so I asked him to go with you."

"Okay..."

"You can go now."

"Right." Said Sakura and left the room.

Lady Tsunade continued with her never ending paper-works, but her mind was far away thinking of a certain blonde headed idiot.

In truth, she was more hurt than Sakura or anyone else. He was like his long lost brother to him. But she did not show her sadness in front of Sakura as she had to be the older one here.

(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(* )*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()(*)*()

(Fiore)

"Come on! I want to learn magic."

"Stop nagging like a kid! I am trying to figure out something." Said Suzuka with a twisted face. Angry with the silliness of Naruto.

"What! What! Tell me!"

"Geez will you shut up! I am researching about your planet."

"Oh.. So what did you find?" Asked Naruto with a serious voice.

"Nothing much.. except the time scale."

"Time scale?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"Hmm.. it looks like the time scale here is not same as in Earth. Not that I didn't think of it-"

"WHAT!" Yelled Naruto.

"Umm.. why?" Asked Suzuka.

"You mean I will be old here and all my friend will still be young?" Asked Naruto, waiting for a reply like a dog.

"It's the opposite.." Said Suzuka, as she continued to research.

"Huh? What do you mean? Say it! Fast fast!"

"IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING LIKE THIS! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Yelled Suzuka.

"Umm.. sorry... but what do you mean? Tell me! Fast fast! So? What? Tell-"

BANG!

"Ouch! Why?"

"I told you... stop acting like a kid!" Yelled Suzuka, annoyed.

"Well.. just say it then!" Said Naruto with a annoyed voice.

"Geez! It means time is slower here than Earth!"

"Ohh... so there is no worries! I won't get old." Said Naruto with a silly laugh.

"Idiot!"

"Hehe?"

"I said you are an idiot!" Said Suzuka.

"Why? This is good, isn't it?"

"Well if you don't care about your friend... then it's perfect." Said Suzuka with a teasing voice.

"Heh? What do you mean?"

"It means.. if you use your head... they will be older than you!"

"Oh... that's not- WHAT!"

"Exactly... how dumb are you? Even a kid could understand faster." Said Suzuka with a frustrated voice.

"So.. you mean.. they are already old? And... and they might even be dead?" Asked Naruto with the most serious and scared voice he had.

"Well.. lets see... how many days... yes... you are here for five days right?" Asked Suzuka, while looking at the weird looking book.

"Umm.. maybe.."

"So.. it's been five months in earth." Said Suzuka.

"Five months? So it means.. one day here is …. one day here is.. one day-"

"One month in your country." Suzuka finished, as Naruto had hard time to figure something as simple as this.

"Ye right.. so they shouldn't be dead by the time I go back with Flora." Said Naruto with a thumbs up.

"How can you be sure they won't? It's not like you will rescue the princess in one or two days..."

"Well.. maybe not two days...but I have to try as fast as I can! I don't want to be stuck in this weird place." Said Naruto with a silly voice.

"You are joking right?"

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"What the hell are you? Do you even know how to get to the Princess? You got no idea how strong their security might be! Now do you?"

"Nope." Said Naruto simply.

"Then... are you that idiot? How are you going to do it then?" Asked Suzuka with annoyance.

"Well... you are helping me right? I believe in you." Said Naruto simply, and started walking around to look at the different types of Spell-books in the shop. To him they were oversized. Which was true somewhat.

"What does that mean? I am just an ordinary mage! Don't expect much from me." Said Suzuka.

"Well... sorry... I will figure something out... sorry for dragging you with it... I recovered now.. so... I will be leaving tomorrow for the search. I am really grateful-"

"Now stop acting like a jerk! I will see what I can do... I will help you I said before! Just don't expect much." Said Suzuka with a blush.

"It's okay Suzuka... I can-"

"Go get the hair clips." Said Suzuka, stopping Naruto from further talk.

"Hair what?"

"Hair Clip! Don't you know them?"

"Well I do.. but what do you want?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"I said Hair Clip! Didn't I?" Said Suzuka.

"Well yes... but hair clip... I mean."

"What the hell Naruto! My hairs are too long so I have to tie them! So just bring it! okay!" Yelled Suzuka.

"Umm... right!" Said Naruto and left the shop.

He had no clue where to find it, but he left anyways. Not wanting any of her yells.

'Geez! How stupid can a guy be! Well.. I think asking for a hair clip was stupid of me. I couldn't think of anything else to stop his mouth.' Suzuka was thinking with a smile on her face as she continued with the research.

"Hmm.. what is this... what! No way..."

(*)*()*()()()()()()()(((()))))))))))((((((((((())) )))))))))((((((((((())))))))))((((((((((())))))))( ()))

Hi all hope you enjoyed this Crappy chapter xD well... review anyway :P


	41. Planning

Naruto-Adventure

_**Planning**_

(Meanwhile in Fiore)

"Listen, we need to plan things and we can not rush at all! Understood?"

"Umm.. yes.." Replied Naruto with slight hesitation from her lecture.

"Good. I thought I was talking alone."

"Umm... so who is this Crimson guy you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"He is a really close friend of mine. He knows all the secret things that we don't know. I asked him for help... I mean I requested him for _your _help." Said Suzuka stating the obvious.

"Oh. Thanks a lot Suzuka, I owe you one." Said Naruto with his signature grin.

"Thank me when we rescue the princess.. and remember I am helping you only because of the princess... so don't get any weird ideas." Said Suzuka.

"Weird ideas?" Asked Naruto without any clue.

"Nothing... never mind."

"Okay."

)()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())( )(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(( )()())

(Hidden Leaf Village- One month ago in their time.)

As Sakura and Sasuke were on a mission in Rain Village, a guy with long dark hairs and chocolate colors eyes proposed Sakura after seeing her intelligence in Medic-ninjutsu.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura without any clue.

"I...It... is a... let- Its is a Love Letter! Please accept this Miss Haruno!" Said the guy, blushing fiercely.

Silence...

"Umm... Sakura... he said something." Said Sasuke, shaking her from the shock.

"Uh? Oh... yes.."

"So... umm... do you hate me now? I can completely understand... you see... I... sorry if I angered you." Said the guy with slight blush and a bit sad from not getting any response.

"No... I am not angry... but I am sorry..." Said Sakura and left the spot without any further talk.

Silence...

"She really hates me now..."

"No, she is really good... it's just she already loves someone." Said Sasuke, give the guy an assuring smile.

"Oh... she should have told so..."

"Actually.. he is.."

"Oh! I am really sorry... please don't mind I asked." Said the guy quickly.

"Right... well.. we will be leaving for Leaf Village... bye Haru." Said Sasuke and waved before leaving.

The guy remained standing there for a while.

'How can someone reject someone like her... I wonder...' Thought Haru, completely misunderstanding what Sasuke told him.

()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())() (()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(() ()())()

(Back in Fiore-Present time 6 days.)

"Hello, I am Crimson. You must be Naruto?"

"Umm... yes sir! Nice to meet you." Said Naruto with slight nervouseness.

"He is the same age as us.. so no need to say 'Sir'." Said Suzuka, quiet annoyed.

"Ohh.. sorry..."

"Call me Crimson." Said the spiky haired guy.

Naruto gave a nod.

"So... let me make things clear... the plan will succeed is almost zero percent.." Crimson started.

Silence.

"But don't worry... I will try my best I can... the rest is up-to you.."

"Yes I can understand... just tell me where I can find that guy and I will kick his ass and blast-"

BANG!

"Ouch! SUZUKA! What did I do now." Yelled Naruto, as she just punched him.

"Stop acting like a kid! You can't just barge in and kick ass! He is the king! He knows all types of Dark Magic and you... you can't even use magic!" Suzuka yelled back.

"And so what! I am good enough without magic!" Said Naruto with a tease.

"Oh really? Come defeat me then!"

"Yea! Come I will... wait... I don't fight girls." Said Naruto with a tease.

"And why not?"

"Because they are weak." Said Naruto with a tease.

"Why you lil-"

"Now now... don't start fighting... we have lot's of work to do." Said Crimson.

"But he/she started." Yelled both in unison pointing their finger to one another.

Sigh...

"It's going to take some time I guess.." Said Crimson.

"So don't talk to me." Yelled Suzuka.

"Fine!"

"Come on guys, stop acting like kids." Said Crimson.

They both pouted and looked the opposite side.

"Now listen, do you have a id?" Asked Crimson.

"Umm... what's that." Said Naruto with a silly smile.

"Loser!."

"What did you say?" Yelled Naruto.

"I said Loser! R!" Yelled back Suzuka.

"You are loser!" Yelled Naruto.

"You are dumb!" Yelled back Suzuka.

"You are ugly!"

"What did you say?"

"I said you are ugly!"

Silence.

"Suzuka wait-" Before Naruto could say anything further, she left as the door slammed.

"Oh boy... you touched her sensitive spot.. she always get's angry when someone comments on her face." Said Crimson with a smile.

"But I didn't mean it... it's just... she isn't ugly anyways.. so why so angry.. Such a loser." "Well... anyways talk to her later... let her calm down a bit.. and take this." Said Crimson and handed him one circular metallic chain.

"Huh.. what is this?" Asked Naruto.

"Wear it and you will see."

As Naruto wore the chain, a bright flash appeared and a photo of him displayed in the middle of the circular plate.

"This is you id. Without it they will trace you any second... and try not to lose it." Said Crimson with a smile.

"Umm okay... thank's.."

"Now for the plan..."

()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())() (()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(()()())()(()()()()(() ()())()

Hi all, hope you like this chapter, please review. Till then... CYA!


	42. Chapter 42

Naruto-Adventure

_**Escape**_

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Sakura, you shouldn't have walked away like that."

"Sasuke, I don't want to talk now."

"Okay I won't force it. But you should not act like that." Said Sasuke with his usual attitude and left the room where Sakura was researching.

(Fiore)

"Susuka! Wait up... I.. I.. am.. sorry." Said Naruto while gasping for air.

Silence.

"See.. I didn't mean to... I mean you are not ugly.. I just joked and-"

"It's okay Naruto.. I don't mind.. I was... just a bit.. annoyed.. anyways I am sorry." Said Suzuka with a warm smile.

"Wheu... thanks god."

"What's that?" Asked Suzuka pointing towards the round necklace that Crimson gave him.

"Oh this.. Crimson told me it's my ID or something-"

"TAKE THAT OFF! IT'S A TRACKING-" Before she could finish, six Mage surrounded Naruto.

"So you are the brat! Come on with us now." Said one of the mage.

"Who are you guys?"

"We work for Lord Mugen. We have information that you came from earth. Now we are going to take you with us."

"What the hell! Who informed you?" Asked Suzuka with a scared voice.

"I don't have time to answer, now come with us without any further action." Said one of the mage and tied Naruto's hands with some magic chains.

"No! You can't-"

"It's okay Suzuka, don't worry." Said Naruto with a smile.

"I... I... for me.. you... I.. am.. really sor-"

"It's okay... don't worry. I can understand you did this for money... and I don't blame you... it's fine." Said Naruto.

"No.. please believe me... I had no idea-" Before she could say anything, they all vanished as the six mage made some magic circles.

Silence...

She stood there for a while, unable to process what was actually happening. She had no clue how did this happen out of nowhere.

"I... did not-"

"Oi! Suzuka! What's up." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Na-ruto.."

"Yup. Didn't I tell you not to worry.. I am a ninja after all." Said Naruto with a grin pointing his finger to the forehead protector.

"But... they just took you away... then how."

"Shadow Clone, it's a technique by which I can make clones, but there is a limit to it."

"Oh... that's great- wait! Really I didn't say him to let you get caught.. I swear I didn't-"

"I know I know!" Naruto tried to stop her as it seemed she was about to cry.

"Then.. why did you accuse me back then?" Asked Suzuka.

"Well if I acted too friendly with you back then, they might have suspected you of being with me and you know the rest." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Silence.

"Umm.. Suzu-" Before Naruto could say anything further, he was caught in a tight embrace.

"I.. I am really sorry... for.. for me all this happened... and-"  
"It's really okay. Now listen, I don't have much time. Take this."

"What's this?" Asked Suzuka, breaking the hug.

"It's a kunai, I have written some seals on it. Keep it safe and I can reach it as soon as I see Flora." Said Naruto.

"Huh? I really don't understand what you mean."

"Don't worry. I will be back-" As Naruto said so, his clone vanished with a 'poof'.

Silence...

"You better be... and now I have some business to take care of." Said Suzuka to no one in particular.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

(Somewhere Unknown)

After Naruto was taken, he was blindfolded before they took an underground route.

It was because they didn't want him to know the directions to here even if he somehow escapes, he wouldn't be able to reveal it in public.

Naruto could hear his foot steps and make rough idea about his whereabouts.

He used his sage mode to feel the trees and rocks around him and know their individual life forces to know his way back, though it lasted five minutes.

After a long walk to the underground which he was able to figure out, they gave him a slight push forward and took off the clothe from his eyes.

As he opened his eyes, an unfamiliar figure stood in front of him. He couldn't feel any presence of chakra from him. Do he even have a chakra...

"Welcome Naruto, I must say I am actually a fan of your bravery now." Said the figure in front of him with a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh... you must remember this." He said with a smirk and transformed into the child form that he took on earth.

"I should have known." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Heh? You are smiling? I guess you don't know your current situation."

"Don't worry Mugen, I will be outta he soon enough." He replied with a cockiness.

"Oh I am so scared of a human." He began to shiver. It seemed he was a good actor to Naruto. Though he wasn't.

"I must respect your bravery, but your luck ends today." He replied with a serious voice.

'I can't fight him head on... I must get to Flora.'

"Okay, I can understand... you are right... but can I please meet Flora for the last time? I need to see her." Naruto pleaded.

"Hahah! Now you know my powers." He mocked. "The greater the talk, the less work it is. HAHA!"

'Geez, this guy is annoying!'

"So will you let me?" Naruto asked once again, breaking his enjoyable laughters.

"Well, you will be killed soon... so why not." Said Mugen.

'Bingo.'

"But if you think you can escape with her, then keep your hopes down. That's not going to happen." Said Mugen with over confidence.

"No, I can understand... I just need to see her for the last time." Said Naruto.

"HAHAHA! Why is that? Any last moment kiss?" Mugen asked with a mock. He didn't have any other idea about what he was planning. Sure he could just enter his mind and know his plans, but he was overconfident about it that he didn't bother to read his mind.

"Well... something like that." Naruto lied with a smirk.

"Take him to cell 505, and don't untie his hands."

"Right!" Said the six mages who brought him here.

(*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*()

(Cell 505)

He entered the cell with the guards. It was a dark room with no furniture, just an empty dark room. The only source of light was a crystal hung on the roof top.

"Don't try to escape." Said the guard.

"So if I try I can escape?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmp."

…..

"Hmm... so where is she." He explored the room for a while and soon found out the sight of her.

"Hey." He said with a grin as he stood in front of her.

She was sitting in the ground, eyes closed.

As she raised her head and saw him, the only thing she could mutter was, "Naruto..."

)()(*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*() (*(((*()

Hi all, hope you like it, please review ^^ that will make me happy :D Sorry for the late update... was watching One Piece :P


End file.
